Rebel Yell
by sourilove
Summary: Elle a entendu les rumeurs. Elle connaît sa réputation. Ses pères la tueraient s'ils connaissaient la vérité, mais elle était trop impliquée pour lui tourner le dos maintenant.
1. Tomber en disgrâce

** Chapitre 1 : Tomber en disgrâce. (Fall from Grace)**

**Pour commencer, cette fanfiction ne nous appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'une merveilleuse auteure, 'The Minsk' qui a gentiment accepté qu'Aline et moi-même traduisions son histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme nous l'avons appréciez et l'apprécions encore.**

**Je précise aussi que Glee et ses personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy et de la Fox.**

**« So, Enjoy and Haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Fuuuuuuuuuuuuun. »**

**Aline et Emilie.**

* * *

Elle pouvait se souvenir de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

A l'époque, elle était en deuxième année, et c'était de loin une des plus horribles de son existence, quand un scandale qu'elle n'oublierait jamais à secoué l'école de l'intérieur. A cette période, elle n'était rien, personne ne lui parlait ou ne voulait avoir affaire avec une perdante comme elle. Si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre au lycée William McKinley, les sportifs et les filles populaires qui aiment la torturer, lui auraient lancé des slushies chaque jour de sa vie.

Mais à la place des slushies, ils l'humiliaient avec des mots, et franchement, elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qui était le pire. C'était trop risqué de l'attaquer quand on savait que son père, Leroy Berry, était le juge à la tête du tribunal de Lima et qu'il serait prêt à jeter en prison quiconque oserait toucher un des cheveux de sa précieuse fille. Donc à la place de cette boisson glacée et sucrée sur son visage, elle dû entendre les chuchotements constants sur ses pères et sur elle-même. Il était impossible de savoir d'où venait les rumeurs donc les humiliations ont continué sans relâche et personne n'était capable d'y mettre fin.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais peu de gens soutenaient le premier juge homosexuel de Lima, et Rachel a énormément souffert à cause l'incompréhension de ses camarades. Sans amis et seule, elle se tourna vers son unique passion, la musique, qui apaisait le désir qu'elle ressentait d'avoir un lien avec quelqu'un. Son cousin Noah, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, mais elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau et l'embêter avec ses problèmes. La mère de son cousin, était la sœur de son père, Hiram, et vu qu'ils avaient différents noms de famille, Noah échappait à la torture que les enfants réservaient habituellement pour elle. Etant lui-même un sportif assez populaire, elle ne voulait pas ruiner sa réputation en le collant. Quelques fois, il n'hésitait pas à l'aider, et même si elle appréciait son geste, elle préférait souffrir en silence et lui épargner cette peine.

Elle essaya de ne pas laisser ses problèmes prendre le dessus. Un jour, quand elle sera une superstar sur scène et à l'écran, cela constituera un chapitre époustouflant dans ses mémoires.

C'était ses rêves ambitieux qui l'aidaient à tenir le coup durant les jours les plus difficiles. Elle savait qu'elle était meilleure que Lima, meilleure que l'Ohio. Elle avait soigneusement planifié de s'échapper de la ville une fois son diplôme obtenu, mais malgré cela, elle était toujours chagriné d'être la cible d'autant d'humiliation. Elle se regarda dans le miroir des toilettes du lycée, et réappliqua un peu de mascara, alors que de sombres tâches s'attardaient encore sur ses joues. Les mots haineux ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête loser, mains d'homme, femme à barbe, minable, prude. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait une image saine à préserver par rapport à ses pères, qu'elle était frigide. Mais quand ils regardaient ses vêtements et l'absence apparente d'un petit-ami, ils ont supposé qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait leur prouver le contraire. Nettoyant son visage, elle se regarda dans le miroir et se fit une promesse, celle de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un la retenir et l'empêcher de réaliser ses rêves.

C'est alors, qu'elle entendit du bruit venant du couloir. Quelqu'un criait, un garçon vu la force des hurlements, quand elle passa sa tête hors des toilettes des filles, elle eu accès à un spectacle qui resterait gravé dans son esprit pour toujours.

Finn Hudson, le quarterback de l'équipe de football et l'ex-petit-ami de la Reine du bal, Quinn Fabray, se tenait dans le couloir entouré par le Principal Figgins, Mademoiselle Pillsbury, et aussi trois des agents de sécurité du lycée, les regardant comme s'il voulait courir vers la sortie, où s'attaquez à eux, ou peut-être même les deux. Alors que les professeurs essayaient de le calmer, son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vît le regard d'angoisse sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer, elle essayait d'avoir le plus de détails possible.

« Finn, s'il vous plait, détendez-vous. dit doucement Figgins.

- Je ne me détendrais pas ! Putain. ! » cria-t-il. Rachel sursauta en entendant son langage. Finn Hudson était en dernière année, et jusqu'à ce jour là, il était le petit ami que toutes les filles de McKinley rêvaient d'avoir. Il était populaire, il était beau, il était adorable. Il avait un sourire qui pouvait illuminer une pièce et des fossettes dans lesquelles elle voulait plonger et nager. Avec son mètre quatre-vingts douze, il était le garçon le plus grand qu'elle connaissait. Il avait des yeux marron et rieurs et une épaisse chevelure brune. Durant l'année passée et malgré le fait qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait, Finn avait été la star de tellement de fantasmes, qu'elle avait arrêté de compter.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir comme ça avant. Finn avait été la star du lycée, le Golden Boy de Lima, mais au cours de ces dernières semaines, elle a commencé à entendre des rumeurs sur lui, d'horrible rumeurs qui lui été d'habitude réservées. Quelque chose lui été arrivé, un problème à la maison peut-être, et selon les rumeurs, il aurait craqué, serait tombé dans les profondeurs, bref, il se droguerait. Apparemment, il aurait plaqué Quinn brutalement, et tourné le dos au football et à la plupart de ses amis de l'équipe. Bien sur, elle ne croyait pas les rumeurs, qui pourraient penser de telles choses de Finn Hudson ? Mais devant ses yeux, elle pouvait le voir se débattre et pendant un instant, elle se demanda si les murmures étaient vrais.

« Cette putain d'école peut brûler en enfer, j'en ai rien à foutre ! » cria-t-il encore une fois alors que les élèves, attirés par le bruit, commençaient à remplir le hall. Voir tant de gens autour de lui dû certainement le rendre encore plus en colère, car il frappa le mur de verre du bureau de Mademoiselle Pillsbury, brisant la vitre en milliers de morceaux, les gens haletaient et le regardaient. Elle avait la meilleure vue pour apercevoir le visage de Finn, elle se tenait debout à droite du hall où il était, et durant un seul instant, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait voir l'agonie écrasante dans son expression. Un frisson parcourrait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il fit de nouveau face aux enseignants.

«Finn, on veut t'aider, mais nous avons besoin que tu t'ouvres à nous. » dit calmement Mademoiselle Pillsbury. Les agents de sécurité se rapprochaient de lui, et Rachel pouvait presque le voir perdre le contrôle.

« -Vous ne pouvez plus m'aider. J'en ai fini avec vous, et j'en ai fini avec le lycée. » Avec une grimace, Finn bouscula les adultes et passa près d'elle, alors qu'il claqua la porte du hall pour la toute dernière fois, les yeux de la jeune fille se fixèrent sur l'unique larme qui tomba le long de sa joue.

Voilà comment, Finn Hudson était tombé en disgrâce.

* * *

Pour une quelconque raison, Rachel Berry se souvenait de ce jour chaque fois qu'elle le voyait garer à l'extérieur de l'école. Cela c'était passé il y a tellement longtemps, qu'elle était surprise de pouvoir encore se rappeler des moindres détails, Rachel était en dernière année maintenant et Finn Hudson avait abandonné l'école i ans. Cependant, elle trouvait étrange qu'il continue de trainer près de l'école alors qu'il avait presque 20 ans. Il lui était interdit de rentrer dans le lycée-même, mais chaque jour, elle entendait sa moto faire le tour de la propriété, et elle le voyait, garer dans un coin, à traîner avec ses amis. Peu de gens de sa promo vivaient encore en ville, mais il avait toujours quelques amis qui étudiaient au lycée, dont Puck. Elle n'a jamais posé de questions sur Finn, et a gardé son petit béguin pour elle durant toutes ses années. Bien sur, maintenant, il était le paria de la ville, mais il était toujours aussi beau, de plus elle était si curieuse de connaitre si toutes les horribles choses que son père disait à son sujet durant le dîner, étaient vraies.

« C'est un criminel ! Un jour, nous serons en mesure de cerner ses activités douteuses et nous le jetterons derrière les barreaux, c'est là qu'il doit être ! Ai-je déjà mentionné qu'il était en probation pour possession ? Les policiers l'ont arrêté pour excès de vitesse sur sa moto et s'il avait eu un gramme de plus de drogues sur lui, nous aurions été capables de lui adresser un procès pour intention de la vendre. »

Elle secoua la tête à la voix de son père qui résonnait encore de son esprit. Elle essayait de ne pas le regarder alors qu'elle le voyait, assit sur sa moto, entrain de fumer, des bouffés de fumée s'échappant de son nez et de sa mouche. Il ressemblait à James Dean, appuyé sur sa moto, une cigarette suspendue à ses lèvres, sa veste en cuire moulait son dos musclé à la perfection. Il portait un simple T-Shirt blanc avec un jean noir et des rangers. Pour être honnête, les bad-boys étaient sa faiblesse, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'admettrait jamais à voix haute. Ses pères l'enfermeraient dans sa chambre pour le reste de sa vie s'ils savaient que leur parfaite petite fille avait un béguin pour le criminel de la ville, Finn Hudson.

Ses pères comptaient énormément pour elle, et elle les aimait plus que tout, mais Rachel était la première personne à admettre qu'ils la surprotégeaient beaucoup trop, au point qu'ils ne la laissaient pas sortir, s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un œil sur elle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait beaucoup d'amis où des rencarts excitant, être la fille d'un juge n'était pas facile. Ils avaient une image à maintenir en ville, et son père voyait quotidiennement ce que les jeunes faisaient réellement dans les rues, et il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'ils essayaient de la protéger, elle ne pouvait pas nier que pour un couple ouvertement homosexuel et engagé dans la vie politique, ils étaient ridiculement obtus.

De toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle allait avoir 17 ans dans quelques mois (elle détestait avoir son anniversaire aussi tard dans l'année, car elle se sentait perpétuellement puérile et jeune), en juin elle serait diplômée et déménagerait à New-York, peu importe ce que ses pères pensaient. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, était de trouver une façon de leur dire la nouvelle de manière subtile, et espérer qu'ils ne la renient pas avant la fin de l'été.

Elle sortit de l'école sous le soleil printanier, sentant la brise courant sur son visage et elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. Dans son axe de vision, elle vit Finn sur sa moto, sifflant et flirtant avec toutes filles qui passaient devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas croire les rumeurs sur Finn, il y en avait encore beaucoup, selon les gens, il coucherait avec n'importe qui, vendrait de la drogue, se serait fait mettre à la porte par sa mère, et ne penserait qu'à lui. Mais que s'est t'il passé il y a deux ans, pour qu'il change aussi radicalement ?

Elle ne le savait pas, mais c'était encore une pilule difficile à avaler pour Rachel, elle n'aimait pas penser du mal de quelqu'un, mais les preuves étaient devant ses yeux alors qu'une petite blonde de première année se blottissait contre lui avec un grand sourire en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Une part d'elle était dégoutée qu'un garçon de 20 ans soit entrain de flirter avec une lycéenne.

_Mais qui voudrait bien flirter avec moi ?,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Rachel connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses, elle était vraiment fière de la maturité qu'elle avait pour son âge, et pouvait sans réserve admettre qu'elle n'était pas la plus jolie fille de la ville. Tout au long de sa scolarité, elle n'a eu qu'un seul petit-ami sérieux, Jesse, et il lui a brisé le cœur avant qu'il ne parte pour l'université. Depuis, elle n'avait eu qu'un seul béguin pour Blaine, un garçon qui s'est avéré être gay, après cela, elle a abandonné tout espoir de trouver l'amour au lycée. L'université était l'endroit où trouver des garçons. Les étudiants étaient plus matures et étaient intellectuellement supérieurs que tout les sales types de sa ville natale réunis. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'être patiente et d'attendre la remise des diplômes.

Au fil du temps, l'école était devenue moins tortueuse que lors de sa deuxième année, avec l'aide de Puck bien sur, cependant elle n'est pas devenue la fille la plus populaire de l'école et rêvait toujours autant de s'échapper de l'Ohio. Afin de rester occupée, elle donna des leçons de chant à quelques enfants de la ville après les cours. Aujourd'hui, elle devait se rendre chez Madame Reyes à 16 heures, mais son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer l'empêchant de grimper dans sa voiture et de conduire loin du lycée. Elle répondit quand elle vit que c'était un appel de son père.

« Qui d'autre cela pourrait être ? » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle décrochait. Les autres amis qu'elle avait à part Noah, étaient Blaine et son petit-copain Kurt.

« Allo ?

- Salut mon Ange, c'est Papa. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais demander quelque chose à Puck par rapport au diner de ce soir. Nous aimerions savoir si Tante Becca venait toujours et s'ils amenaient Sarah avec eux. Tu me rappelleras après pour me dire.

- D'accord Papa. Pas de problèmes. » Son père lui envoya un baisé à travers le téléphone et raccrocha pendant que Rachel sortit de la voiture. Plissant les yeux, elle vit la crête de Puck traverser la rue et se rendre vers Finn et sa bande d'amis. Son cœur commençait à battre très fort dans sa poitrine quand elle eu la force de s'approcher d'eux, même si elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était que son cousin et ses amis délinquants. A chaque pas qui la rapprochait d'eux, de nombreux scénarios défilaient dans sa tête. Est-ce que Finn la remarquerait ? Est-ce qu'il essaierait de flirter avec elle comme il le faisait avec les autres filles ? Serait-elle ignorée, ou pire humiliée devant lui ? Durant un moment, elle avait presque perdu tout son sang-froid et voulait retourner dans sa voiture pour envoyé un texto à Puck, mais sa curiosité devenait incontrôlable. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur Finn. Elle avait besoin de savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies.

Elle prit une profonde respiration, hocha la tête pour se rassurer et traversa la rue. Elle allait habiter à New-York toute seule pendant un an, et parler à un groupe de garçons de sa ville natale était un jeu d'enfant comparé la vie dans une aussi grande ville. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle nerveuse ?

Elle dû raffermir le ton de sa voix car celle-ci tremblait légèrement. « Salut Noah », dit-elle simplement à son cousin alors qu'elle se rapprochait du groupe. Elle reconnu certain gars de son école et de sa classe Sam Evans, l'actuel quaterback qui trainait avec Mike Chang, un des plus vieux amis de Puck, et trois autres garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Finn était encore sur sa moto avec un regard d'ennuie, il arrêta de flirter avec les plus jeunes filles. Elles ont toutes rechigné pendant que les garçons saluaient Rachel. Alors que Rachel disait bonjour, Finn l'ignora royalement et ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

Son cousin grogna. « Douze ans que nous sommes dans la même école Berry, et tu ne veux toujours pas m'appeler Puck ? »

Elle hocha les épaules. « Puck n'est pas le nom qu'on t'as donné quand tu es né. Noah est ton nom. » Les autres gars se mirent à rire, cela ne la dérangeait d'être avec eux, mais elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans leur bande et le gêner.

« Je voulais juste savoir si nous mangions toujours ensemble ce soir.

-Wouah, Puckerman ! » Finn leva enfin les yeux et regarda Rachel sans vergogne, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. « Un rencard ce soir ? » Elle rougit à l'idée d'être considéré comme un 'rencard' par Finn Hudson mais Noah ruina sa bonne humeur.

« Mec, c'est dégoutant. C'est ma cousine Rachel avec qui j'ai des trucs comme des diners de familles et tout. Rachel, je te présente Finn. J'pense pas que vous vous connaissiez. »

Enthousiaste, elle tendit la main pour qu'il la lui serre, elle était bouleversée par le fait qu'elle est enfin trouvée une excuse pour le rencontrer après toutes ces nuits passées à rêver de lui durant ces trois dernières années.

« Non, je n'ai pas encore fais ta connaissance, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je- Je veux dire, » bégaya-t-elle furieusement, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de croire les rumeurs sur lui. « Il y a deux ans, quand j'était en première année, tu étais en dernière année. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'opportunité de nous rencontrer. » Son cœur battait à la chamade quand elle réalisa qu'il devait la prendre pour une folle, et même si elle lui tendait toujours la main, il l'ignora et tira une autre bouffée de cigarette. De toute évidence, vu son regard et son comportement, elle était certainement plus heureuse de faire sa connaissance que lui.

« Peu importe. » dit-il, sa voix semblait ennuyer, il souffla des cercles de fumée dans l'air. Elle laissa tomber sa main en fronçant les sourcils et se tourna vers les amis plus gentils de Puck.

«Alors, vous venez ce soir ou pas ? » dit-elle durement, trop offensée pour cacher la déception de leur rencontre ratée. Elle était folle d'attendre quelque chose de différent de la part de Finn Hudson. Elle aurait dû simplement écouter les rumeurs et rester loin, même si cela la peinait de l'admettre après tant de temps à avoir le béguin pour lui.

« Ouais, bien sur Rach, pas besoin de t'exciter pour rien. On sera là. » Elle hocha la tête en essayent d'ignorer la façon dont son cousin lui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses amis étaient désagréables et avaient une mauvaise influence. Elle essaya de masquer sa déception du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Ça marche. À ce soir ! » Elle se tourna pour repartir vers sa voiture, après avoir dit au revoir aux autres garçons, elle entendit Finn l'appeler.

« Hey, Roxy ! » Elle se retourna vers lui, les mains sur ses hanches, elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. S'il pensait que son charmant petit visage lui donnait le droit de faire n'importe quoi avec elle, alors il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

« Mon nom, c'est Rachel. »

« Rachel, » répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin en s'appuyant contre sa moto. Ses lunettes couvraient ses yeux et il les enleva pour lui faire un clin d'œil. « Tu veux une cigarette ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant le paquet pendant qu'il équilibrait sa propre cigarette entre ses lèvres.

« Non merci, je ne fumerais jamais. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle de façon arrogante. En dépit de son horrible attitude, elle pouvait sentir son pouls accélérer alors qu'il lui lançait un regard froid. Sous ses traits angéliques se cachaient un démon.

« Pourquoi ? T'as trop peur ? » Il se moquait d'elle, mais elle ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu. « J'ai de la weed si le tabac c'est pas ton truc. »

« Non, je ne fume rien du tout. En fait, je le fait pour préserver mes talents vocaux. Un jour, j'embellirais la scène en tant que Star de Brodway, et ma voix doit être dans de parfaites conditions si je veux pouvoir atteindre tout mes objectifs. Fumer ne ferait qu'endommager mes cordes vocales et empêcher mon évolution musicale, qu'il s'agisse de marijuana ou de tabac. Je pense que c'est vraiment une habitude dégoutante avec plus de retombées négatives que d'effets positifs. »

Il avait l'air amusé, mais il y avait une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. En étant aussi près de lui, une alarme dans sa tête s'enclencha, si ses pères savaient qu'elle parlait avec le délinquant de la ville, ils l'enverraient certainement finir sa dernière année dans un pensionnat en Europe. Il tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, la regardait droit dans les yeux, avant de lui souffler la fumée en plein visage, sans vergogne et sans réserve. L'épaisse fumée blanche lui brulait les yeux, et ils commencèrent à se remplir de larmes alors qu'elle respirait le gaz acide. Elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu, et ses poumons criaient pour avoir de l'air frais, elle toussait violement. Le rire de Finn remplissait l'air, elle se sentait humiliée devant le seul garçon pour qui elle avait vraiment eu de l'affection au cours ces deux dernières années.

Il était exactement comme son père l'avait décrit, voir même pire. Chaque rumeur sur lui était probablement vraie et elle ne pouvait plus supporter la lueur arrogante dans ses yeux. De toute sa vie, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi naïve, et alors qu'elle serra fermement les poings, elle se sentit habitée d'un super pouvoir.

Avec toute la force de son petit corps, Rachel retira sa main en arrière et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, donnant un coup de poing dans le visage de Finn, avec chaque once de puissance qu'elle possédait. Le bruit des os craqués retentit dans la rue, ce qui coupa le souffle de Puck et de ses amis, sous le choc qu'une jeune fille vienne de frapper Finn Hudson sans le moindre remord. Bien sur, elle était petite, et par la façon dont ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'était fait mal aux doigts lorsqu'ils s'étaient écrasés sur sa mâchoire. Cela lui faisait mal, mais elle canalisait sa douleur grâce sa colère.

« Comment oses-tu ! » rugit-elle, sa joue était rouge. Elle s'attendait à voir de la colère dans ses yeux, mais à la place elle vit de l'incrédulité. « J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses être, où de ce que les autres pensent de toi. J'essayais juste d'être gentille, en dépit de tout ce que j'avais entendu sur ta réputation, mais maintenant, ce n'est même plus la peine, j'abandonne. » Elle se tourna vers son cousin, qui était toujours entrain de la regarder comme si elle était une sorte de super-héro. « Je te vois ce soir Noah. J'aurais juste dû t'envoyer un message. » Sur cette phrase, elle se retourna et partit, emmenant le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Ses yeux lui piquaient encore, et les larmes qui perlaient au coin ne venaient pas de la fumée, mais du désespoir écrasant qui semblait s'infiltrer dans ses os.

Courant pour échapper à l'humiliation, elle ne lança pas un seul regard en arrière pour voir la réaction de Finn. Fronçant fortement les sourcils à la seule personne qui avait eu le courage de s'opposer à lui depuis qu'il avait abandonné l'école, il jeta sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa avec sa Ranger, en regardant la petite voiture de la jeune fille s'en aller.

« Hey Puckerman ! – dit-il à son ami qui sursauta. Parle-moi de ta cousine.

-J'sais pas mec, » il haussa les épaules « Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Avec un rire silencieux, Finn frotta sa mâchoire endolorie puis sourit. « _Tout_. »

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**Je vous retrouve dans 15 jours, puisque le prochain chapitre sera traduit par _Aline_ et sera publié _jeudi_.**

**Pleins de bisouuuus.**

_**Emilie.**_


	2. La Princesse Rock

**Chapitre 2 – La princesse Rock**

**Je rappelle que cette fanfiction ne nous appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'une merveilleuse auteure, 'The Minsk' qui a gentiment accepté qu'Aline et moi-même traduisions son histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme nous l'avons appréciez et l'apprécions encore.**

**Je précise aussi que Glee et ses personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy et de la Fox.**

**« So, Enjoy and Haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Fuuuuuuuuuuuuun. »**

**Aline et Emilie.**

* * *

Un violent sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle se garait sur le bord de la route pour atteindre le parking, trop énervée pour continuer à conduire. Elle se sentait tellement humiliée, elle voulait hurler, alors qu'elle ressassait les évènements qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt. Le rire cruel de Finn faisait écho dans sa tête, le son de son poing s'écrasant sur sa mâchoire, la fureur qui l'avait habitée; c'était trop pour Rachel. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais affronté une personne directement de cette manière. Elle appela Madame Reyes pour annuler son cours de chant, elle n'était pas du tout en état de chanter ni d'être vu par des enfants.

Prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, elle compta jusqu'à dix pour essayer de se calmer tout en se forçant à faire sortir les images de sa tête, pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison en une seule pièce. Elle conduisit jusqu'à chez elle lentement, trop distraite par Finn Hudson pour se faire confiance derrière le volant à travers les rues de Lima. Quand elle arriva chez elle, seul son Papa était là; son Papou travaillait souvent tard au tribunal, mais il était toujours là pour le dîner.

« Chérie, je croyais que tu enseignais aujourd'hui !, lui dit son grand et fière père alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon, le visage toujours rouge. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. », Répondit-elle brusquement, secouant sa tête pour chasser son échange avec Finn, comme si celui-ci n'avait jamais eu lieu. Cependant, la douleur lancinante de sa main, lui rappelait constamment les faits. « J'ai passé une mauvaise journée au lycée.

- Rien que tes papas ne peuvent régler ? » Lui demanda t-il, un sourcil levé. Son Papa n'était pas un politicien mais il avait quelques relations grâce à son Papou. Elle pensa à Finn, sa période de probation et ses problèmes avec la loi et secoua férocement la tête.

« Non, j'ai juste besoin de me détendre et de me relaxer. Je serais dans ma chambre. »

Elle marcha vers les escaliers mais son père l'appela.

« Attend, Chérie tu ne m'as pas dit si Noah, Sarah et Tante Becca venaient pour dîner. »

Elle se figea sans se tourner vers lui alors que des flashs du sourire cruel de Finn remplissaient sa vision.

« Oui, ils viennent.» Dit-elle simplement, avant de battre en retraite vers sa chambre pour se noyer dans sa solitude. Elle enleva ses chaussures, et rampa sur son lit pour cacher sa tête dans ses coussins, dissimulant sa honte loin du monde alors qu'elle repensait à Finn Hudson. Il n'était rien qu'un cruel, intimidateur avec un égo de la taille de Manhattan et un visage angélique qui déguisait les démons rôdant sous la surface. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais lui parler, mais fut sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit son portable sonner. Voir le nom de Kurt sur l'écran la fit sourire; Kurt était la seule personne qu'elle avait rencontré au lycée qui aimait Broadway autant qu'elle, et même si elle avait rencontré son petit ami Blaine avant, elle avait senti une connexion avec Kurt qui ne pouvait être décrite.

« Allô? » demanda t-elle joyeusement, reconnaissante de cette distraction qui l'empêchait de penser à Finn Hudson.

« Chérie, as tu vraiment donné un coup de poing dans le visage de Finn Hudson? » Sa distraction était officiellement ruinée.

« Comment as tu su ? Demanda t-elle, abattue, faisant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Toute la ville sait ! C'est ce dont tout le monde parle! » Un gros grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Kurt rigolait. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu fais, genre, le tiers de sa taille!

- Il était très impoli et arrogant et m'a offensé de manière impardonnable. » Elle défendait ses actions et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. A la fin, Kurt était mort de rire et elle pouvait entendre de la fierté dans sa voix.

-Je suis content pour toi. Tu l'as remis à sa place ! Il parait qu'il est énervé comme jamais. »

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en pensant à la colère de Finn, et au fait que maintenant elle était le centre de l'attention et tout ça à cause de sa stupide fierté. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était d'être la pire ennemie d'un criminel. Et s'il se mettait après elle? Elle était vraiment contente que son père soit un juge; il pouvait lui faire une ordonnance restrictive et la signer lui-même.

- Et bien, il ne peut pas me toucher. Mon père s'assurera qu'il pourrisse en prison s'il essaie.

- T'inquiète. L'encouragea t-il. Tu as montré à Finn qui digérait vraiment cette ville. » Souriant affectueusement et reconnaissante d'avoir un ami qui l'a comprenait vraiment, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors que son Papou entrait dans la maison après une longue journée au tribunal.

« Je dois y aller Kurt, mon père vient de rentrer. Je t'appelle ce week-end d'accord?

- Ouais, si Finn Hudson ne t'a pas tuer avant. Taquina Kurt.

- Très drôle. A plus. »

Elle raccrocha son téléphone, et descendit en bas pour accueillir son père. Heureusement, aucun de ses Papas n'étaient au courant de son altercation avec Finn, alors elle se prépara pour son dîner de famille en se lavant et en passant son poing souffrant sous l'eau chaude.

Sa famille arriva comme d'habitude à 18h30, mais quand Puck entra il avait un sourire narquois sur son visage, ce qui l'a rendit très nerveuse.

« Oncles Berry! Clama t-il après avoir tendrement ruiné les cheveux de Rachel. Vous n'allez pas croire ce que votre parfaite fille a fait aujourd'hui ! »

Elle lança à son cousin un regard haineux alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

« Noah, ne t'avise même pas !

- J'peux pas m'en empêcher, Rach, c'est tellement énorme ! »

Ses pères attendaient la nouvelle, les mains sur les hanches en regardant Rachel.

« Chérie, de quoi parle Noah? » Lui demanda son Papa mais Noah répondit pour elle.

« Votre fille, la prodigue sainte Rachel Berry, a frappé Finn Hudson en plein visage! »

Elle frappa sa main valide sur son front alors que ses pères commencèrent à crier.

« Quoi ? Rugirent-ils en même temps.

-T'a t-il touché, Chérie?

-Où est le téléphone, j'appelle la police!

-Stop! Cria t-elle ramenant l'intérêt sur elle. Il ne m'a pas touché, il m'a juste offensé et j'ai répondu de manière honteuse et violente. Ça n'arrivera plus à nouveau vu que j'ai prévu de ne pas être à moins de 4 mètres de lui. Il est vaniteux, mal élevé et c'est certainement le pire garçon que j'ai jamais rencontré donc je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. »

Ses pères avaient l'air rassuré comme si Finn Hudson était une sorte de croque-mitaine prêt à l'attendre sous le lit pour l'enlever.

« C'est bien dommage car il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi une fois que tu étais partie. » Répondit Noah dans un souffle avec un sourire narquois alors que le visage de Rachel virait au rouge. Sa curiosité était piquée, même si elle avait juré de ne jamais lui reparler, ça ne ferait pas de mal de savoir ce qu'il pense d'elle, n'est ce pas? Ça devait être assez virulent.

Heureusement, ses pères ne l'avaient pas entendu, et ils marchèrent vers le salon heureux de savoir que leur fille était assez forte pour faire face à Finn Hudson. Tante Becca alla avec eux pour les aider à mettre la table pendant que sa petite cousine Sarah se jeta devant la télé, la laissant seule avec son informateur.

« Qu'a t-il dit? Demanda t-elle timidement, espérant que Noah ne pouvait pas la voir rougir.

- Il n'arrêtait pas de demander des trucs et de la merde. Il voulait que je lui donne des informations sur toi, tu vois le genre ?

- Eh bah, que lui as tu dis? Était-il énervé ? Demanda t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas que ses pères entendent qu'ils parlaient de Finn.

- Non, en fait il était plutôt curieux. Je lui ai dit pour ta putain de magnifique voix et tous tes rêves de malades que tu as par rapport à Brodway. Je n'en ai pas trop dit car t'es ma cousine et putain, c'est super bizarre. Tu vaux mieux que Finn, et ça vient de moi. »

Son sourire était chaleureux, elle tapota son cousin sur l'épaule. « Merci pour ça Noah. Je sais que je suis mieux que lui et je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler à nouveau, donc ça ne sera pas un problème. »

Noah tourna la tête et massa son cou alors qu'il lança une bombe, qui la laissa sans voix.

« Bah, ça va être un petit peu dur étant donné qu'il nous a invité à sortir ce soir. Dit-il assez brusquement. Il nous a invité à aller à ce concert Punk-Rock à Ada et il m'a dit de t'inviter aussi. »

Son cœur mit du temps avant de rebattre correctement et elle bafouilla :

« Quoi? Je, je...non. Non! Je ne peux pas. » Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues qui étaient très chaudes à cause de son rougissement. «Quoi ? Pour–Pourquoi ferait-il ça?

- J'sais pas Rachel, peut être que quand tu as frappé sa putain de tête, t'as remis son cerveau en place.

- Alors il devrait me haïr, pas vouloir sortir avec moi! Sauf s'il veut se venger?

- J'sais pas Berry. C'est vendredi soir et la dernière fois que tu es sortie un week end c'était pour notre Bat et Bar Mitzvahs. »

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et souffla : « C'est pas vrai, » _Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était un peu le cas_. « En plus, mes Papas ne me laisseront jamais y aller.

_T'as 17 ans, Rachel! Tu ne peux pas être la petite fille à tes Papas toute ta vie! Mais merde, vis un peu ! Comme ça, Hudson me laissera tranquille et on pourra s'amuser. T'es peut être ma cousine, mais ça me dérange pas si tu viens avec nous. »

Elle regarda Noah, ne croyant toujours pas que c'était réel. Si elle allait avec Finn à ce concert de rock, elle trahirait sa promesse de ne plus jamais lui parler. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas juste ignorer une invitation, ce serait impoli. De plus, Noah avait raison; elle avait 17 ans et avait besoin d'apprendre à vivre. Elle en avait marre d'être le précieux ange de ses pères, et la façade qu'elle montrait au gens était exactement ça: une façade. En dessous, il y avait un instinct sauvage qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper.

« Ok. D'accord. Je viens. » Noah sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Finn.

« Cool. Dit-il distrait par son portable. On part après le dîner. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle alors qu'un vent de panique habita tout son corps. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre; elle ne savait même pas si elle avait une tenue appropriée pour aller à un concert, alors un concert de punk. Elle parcourut son armoire, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une robe un peu rock assez décente et elle prit ses talons noirs qu'elle mit dans son sac de danse. Ses pères ne la laisseraient jamais quitter la maison s'ils la voyaient habiller ainsi, donc elle savait qu'elle devrait se changer après être sortie de la maison.

Le dîner fut très stressant pour Rachel. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit était Finn et son invitation. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée; s'il s'attendait à la charmer pour la mettre dans son lit, il rêvait. Ses pères n'arrêtaient pas de dire combien ils étaient fières qu'elle est frappé le voyou de la ville, et Noah n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des clins d'œil ce qui l'énervait énormément. Ça ne semblait pas le gêner que sa loser de cousine le suive un vendredi soir alors elle se concentra sur le fait qu'elle allait à son premier concert au lieu de faire attention aux papillons nerveux qui volaient dans son ventre.

Une fois le repas terminé, elle s'approcha de ses pères pour leur demander la permission de sortir.

Ils avaient l'air méfiant, mais comme Noah savait à quel point ils étaient protecteurs, elle avait un allié de son coté.

« Où va tu, avec qui et que vas-tu faire? » Rachel soupira fort.

« Je serais avec Noah et ses amis, Papas, on va juste traîner et écouter de la musique. » Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge mais ce n'était pas non plus la complète vérité.

« Allez Tontons, ne faites vous pas confiance à votre propre neveu? exhorta Noah, recevant un regard sévère.

- Bien sur que nous te faisons confiance, à toi aussi Rachel. On ne fait juste pas confiance au monde en dehors de cette famille.

- Je serais à la maison à minuit. Raisonna-elle.

- Avant minuit. Rétorqua-t-il

- D'accord, accepta-elle. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai mon portable et mon sifflet anti-viol que vous m'avez acheté, mais je n'en aurais pas besoin car tout ira bien et je peux prendre soin de moi.

- Oui, nous le savons. » Dirent-ils en repensant à Finn. Si seulement ils savaient qu'elle sortait justement pour le voir, malgré son instinct qui lui disait de ne pas y aller.

« Allez mon Ange. Tu peux y aller. S'il te plait, sois prudente.

- Bien sûr. »

Elle alla vers ses Papas et les embrassa tout les deux sur la joue avant d'attraper discrètement son petit sac à coté de l'entrée, et de sortir dehors en direction de la voiture de Noah, la tête haute. Elle souriait comme une folle, alors qu'il conduisait vers Ada, l'adrénaline se précipitait dans ses veines. Vers la station essence de la ville, elle fit arrêter son cousin pour qu'elle puisse se changer ?

« Je ne peux pas aller à un concert habillée comme si j'allais à un goûter d'anniversaire. Dit-elle avant de sortir de la voiture.

- J'aime cette nouvelle et fougueuse Rachel Berry. Elle est cool. » Fit remarquer son cousin avec un sourire alors qu'elle fermait la porte pour aller se changer les toilettes de la station. Elle passa alors sa robe rose et noire qui laissait une de ses épaules nue, et elle fit en sorte qu'on ne voit pas la bretelle de son soutien-gorge en prenant le temps d'apprécier son reflet dans le miroir. La robe allongeait sa taille de guêpe et ses jambes étaient exposées au dessous des genoux. Elle pouvait admettre avec fierté que ses jambes étaient un de ses atouts et elle les mit en évidence grâce des escarpins noirs. Elle ajouta un peu d'eyeliner noir et du mascara pour ensuite s'attacher les cheveux. Hochant la tête à son reflet, elle sortit des toilettes avec ses anciens vêtements dans le sac, les jetant à l'arrière de la voiture, alors qu'ils accéléraient dans la nuit.

« Rachel, tu es ma cousine, donc ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais si on n'était pas lié par le sang, j'essaierais probablement de te mettre dans mon lit.

- Tu es lamentable. » dit-elle, mais la noirceur de la nuit cacha son sourire.

Le concert avait lieu dans une sorte de hall derrière un restaurant; c'était tellement étroit qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger et elle était très mal à l'aise quand elle vit toutes les filles en jeans, beaucoup de maquillage et pleins de tatouages sur leur peau. Personne n'avait vérifié leur carte d'identité à l'entrée, et elle vit des jeunes de tout âge boire et fumer dans la pièce fermée. La musique était forte et très loin de son genre habituel, mais elle la supporta en balançant sa tête sur le rythme de la musique. Il y avait une foule assez dense, et elle resta aussi loin que possible. Tendant le cou pour observer les alentours, elle ne vit Finn nulle part, se demandant s'il viendrait réellement au concert comme il l'avait dit à Noah. Peut être avait-il prévu de lui faire faux bond pour se venger, ou bien, il cherchait à la pousser en dehors de sa zone de confort. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir et une fois encore, elle se sentit stupide, mais se promit de ne prendre que le positif de cette situation et de profiter de l'expérience.

Noah était à ses cotés pendant le concert, elle vit aussi Sam avec quelque uns de ses amis mais elle ne voulait pas trop le déranger. Son cousin la tapa sur l'épaule doucement et cria à travers la bruyante musique.

« Je vais aller danser un peu avec les autres. Tu restes ici. » Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre à cause du bruit.

« Quoi ? » hurla t-elle, mais il était déjà allé rejoindre le groupe de personnes qui sautait et se déhanchait sauvagement. Son instinct naturel la poussa à le suivre, parce que c'était son cousin et la seule personne qui l'empêchait de se faire piétiner. Quand elle réalisa qu'il avait disparu dans la foule, elle essaya de s'éloigner du groupe, mais elle fut pousser à l'intérieur et se retrouva en plein cœur du chao.

Des corps étaient jetés autour comme des poupées de chiffon, se tapant et se poussant les uns contre les autres tel des des furies. Des filles et des garçons étaient impliqués, mais juste un regard à leurs piercings et à leurs bottes de militaire pour être informé de leur expérience. Rachel avait peur d'être blessée. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par la seule bretelle de sa robe et la déchira, la poussant dans quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'elle criait. Personne n'entendit rien et un poing volant sortit de nulle part la frappa, sa vision se troubla et ses genoux lâchèrent. Les personnes commencèrent à lui marcher dessus et la pousser sur le sol, et peu importe le nombre de fois où elle essaya de récupérer son équilibre, elle retomba au sol à chaque fois, la douleur traversant son corps. _Peut-être que c'était la punition de Finn_, pensa t-elle alors que son corps devenait incroyablement lourd. Mourir écrasée par des rockers fanatiques.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'une botte se posait sur son dos exposé et elle savait que si quelqu'un lui marchait sur la tête elle finirait à l'hôpital. D'un coup, se fut comme si elle volait, elle fut soulevée du sol crasseux, son corps collé contre un large torse. Elle remercia sa bonne étoile qu'un agent de sécurité ou un gentil inconnu soit venu à son secours. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour remercier la personne qui l'avait sortit de cette foule hystérique.

Ses remerciements moururent sur sa langue quand elle vit la mâchoire bien ciselée de Finn Hudson, la même mâchoire qu'elle avait frappé plus tôt alors qu'il la portait à travers la foule.

« Finn ? » dit-elle de sa voix faible. Soit il ne l'endentait pas, soit il s'en fichait car il marchait vite en dehors du concert, la remettant sur ses pieds. Sa tête palpitait et elle se sentait exposer, la bretelle n'existait plus et sa robe pendait légèrement, ce qui laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge. Il ne lui dit pas un mot, il la regarda avec une émotion dans les yeux qu'elle ne pouvait déterminer, Rachel, elle, rougissait d'embarras. Il avait l'air énervé et irrité.

« T'essayais de te faire tuer ? » ricana-t-il, cassant enfin le silence pendant qu'elle essayait de tirer sa robe vers le bas pour couvrir un peu ses jambes. La peau était tendue à certains endroits et elle devina qu'elle aurait des bleus demain. _Plus de robes et de jupes durant les prochains jours_, réalisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Oubliant son haut déchiré elle couvrit sa poitrine en croisant ses bras dessus.

« Non, c'était un accident. Je ne voulais me faire embarquer dans cette foule. C'est juste arriver comme ça, » Dit-elle cassant sa promesse de ne plus jamais lui parler. Il la regardait toujours mais son expression n'était plus aussi sévère que tout à l'heure. Elle prit un moment pour le regarder il portait presque la même tenue que cet après-midi, mais cette fois-ci à la place d'un t-shirt blanc, il portait un t-shirt col V noir qui le moulait parfaitement, elle pouvait même voir le début de son torse, la narguant. « En plus, je ne serais jamais venue ici si tu ne m'avais pas invité, donc techniquement, je pourrais dire que c'est de ta faute.

- Donc, je te sauve et tu mets la faute sur moi ? Se moqua t-il. Je n'ai même pas le droit à un merci ?

- Merci. » Dit-elle sincèrement, mais elle ne put empêcher le petit rire qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Cracha t-il, sur la défensive.

-Rien, » Elle secoua la tête mais il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de parler. « C'est juste que… Je t'ai frappé aujourd'hui et toi tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas, ça me semble bizarre.

- Donc j'aurais dû te laisser te faire écraser la tête. Contra-t-il, sa colère montait.

- Waouh, relaxe-toi, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour être honnête j'ai cru que tu ma haïssais. »

Il se renfrogna, frottant sa mâchoire. « Bah, je cherche encore à le savoir. » Elle trembla légèrement, dans sa robe courte et déchirée, et elle fut incroyablement étonnée quand Finn enleva sa veste et la lui mit sur ses épaules. La veste en cuir était simple et avait un parfum musqué, un soupçon d'homme qui emplissait ses narines. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. D'abord, il la sortait d'une foule enragée et maintenant il lui passait sa veste. Etait-ce le même Finn Hudson qu'elle avait frappé plus tôt dans la journée ? Son comportement actuel pourrait presque être chevaleresque.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça pour moi tu sais. » Dit-elle en essayant de l'enlever pour la lui rendre mais son regard fit arrêter la jeune fille et elle passa ses bras dans les manches, la mettant bien autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. « Mais, je te remercie. » Ça lui allait tellement grand que la veste lui arrivait presque aux genoux, mais elle resta ainsi, mal à l'aise, attendant qu'il parle pour faire disparaître cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Pourtant, il continua simplement à la regarder, comme un faucon espionnant sa proie, ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement alors qu'il était là, avec rien à part son t-shirt, son jean et ses bottes. Un tatouage tribal encerclait son biceps droit, il s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment. Elle s'attendait à se qu'il flirt avec elle, qu'il la taquine, ou qu'il l'humilie comme il l'avait fait précédemment, mais elle était le centre de son attention alors que le concert faisait rage à l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolé. » Sortit-il finalement après une attente qui avait semblé durer une éternité. Elle sursauta et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir souffler ma fumée en plein dans ton visage. C'était con de ma part. »

Elle hocha la tête, trop surprise pour faire autre chose. Elle l'avait frappé et c'était lui qui s'excusait.

« Bon, je t'ai donné un coup de poing, alors on va dire qu'on est quitte. » Elle était étonnée de voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur son visage, le rendant plus jeune et insouciant. « Je suis désolée à propos pour ça. »

Il secoua la tête. « C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Tu as vraiment une sacrée paire de _couilles_ pour une fille aussi minuscule.

- Je n'ai pas de _couilles_ ! dit-elle en appuyant le mot avec dégout comme si c'était un sort. J'ai de la ténacité !

- Je n'ai aucune idée du sens de ce mot. Admit-il en secouant la tête.

- Ça veut dire que je n'abandonne pas et que je refuse d'être maltraitée. » Il hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, malgré le temps qui s'écoulait. _C'était quoi son but ? Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de faire ?_ Il ne flirtait pas, mais il ne l'insultait pas, ne la torturait pas pour l'avoir frappé. _Alors pourquoi l'avait-il invité ici ? _Ça ne pouvait pas juste être pour se faire pardonner quand même ? « J'ai été élevé avec des valeurs strictes et je ne laisse personne m'intimider. J'ai l'habitude au lycée et même si je ne peux pas arrêter les rumeurs vicieuses qui circulent sur moi, je peux au moins me défendre quand quelqu'un ne me respecte pas.

- Les gens parlent aussi sur toi? demanda-t-il, le visage tordu face à la confusion.

- Oui, c'est un peu dur quand ton père est le premier juge ouvertement gai dans toute l'histoire de Lima. » Sur ses mots, il sursauta et se recula, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ton père est le juge Berry ? demanda t-il d'une voix un peu paniquée.

- Oui, et laisse moi te dire qu'il n'est pas du tout fan de toi. » Rigola t-elle doucement, s'attendant à ce qu'il se vexe, mais un rire lui échappa alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir l'eau de Cologne qui émanait de sa peau.

« Je parie qu'il serait plutôt énervé s'il savait que tu trainais avec moi. Dit-il dangereusement, si bien qu'elle pouvait jurer qu'elle avait vu ses yeux s'assombrir.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Répondit-elle audacieusement, contente de casser les règles de ses pères.

- Puck t'a fait passer pour une fifille à son papa. » Son visage était encore plus près maintenant, et elle se demanda s'il avait prévu de l'embrasser. Elle se dit que c'était impossible.

« Je l'étais. Admit-elle. Mais je ne suis plus une petite fille. » Il rit, et ses yeux fixèrent encore une fois son corps. Leur proximité lui faisait tourner la tête, et pas simplement à cause de ce qui s'était passé au concert. Elle était enveloppé par l'odeur de Finn Hudson celle de sa veste et celle de sa peau. Ses joues devinrent rouges à cause de la chaleur, et des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine, en regardant sa langue lécher ses lèvres si parfaites. Est-ce que c'était considéré comme du flirt ? Elle n'était pas sure mais une chose était certaine, elle en avait envie.

« Non, tu n'en es définitivement pas une. Les petites filles ne portent pas de robe comme celle-là. » Dit-il en rigolant alors qu'un frisson lui traversa le corps. Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par son cousin, qui sortit en catastrophe du concert, avec une lèvre fissurée et en boitant un peu mais il semblait toujours de bonne humeur.

« Putain de merde Rachel ! T'as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! dit-il alors qu'il arrivait vers son ami et sa cousine. Mes Oncles porteraient mes couilles en colliers si jamais quelque chose t'arrivait !

- Es-tu obligé d'être aussi vulgaire ? répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Je parlais juste à Finn.

- Oui, bah, il est 11h passées, je dois te ramener à la maison. » Il se tourna vers son pote et ils firent un jeu de main compliqué. « Merci de l'avoir surveillé.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Répondit Finn, alors que le visage de la jeune fille virait au rouge. Je te revois bientôt Rachel.

- Bonne nuit, Finn. Merci encore. » Elle marcha à coté de Noah, perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, convaincue que leur conversation n'avait été qu'un rêve. Son cousin n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais elle l'ignora, trop concentrée sur Finn et ses changements d'humeurs. Sentant son eau de Cologne, elle s'enveloppa dans la veste et respira profondément comme pour se persuader que leur conversation avait bien eu lieu.

_Elle avait toujours sa veste en cuir_, réalisa t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Ce serait vraiment impoli de ne pas trouver un moyen de la lui rendre.

* * *

Premier chapitre traduit par _Aline_, merci beaucoup à tous pour les superbes retours vous êtes géniaux, vraiment vous êtes parfaits!

Vous vous posez beaucoup de question sur ce nouveau Finn … Vous aurez quelques réponses au prochain chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Bisous et à jeudi prochain.


	3. Un nouvel ami

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel ami (A new Friend)**

**Je rappelle comme à chaque fois que cette fanfiction ne nous appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'une merveilleuse auteure, 'The Minsk' qui a gentiment accepté qu'Aline et moi-même traduisions son histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme nous l'avons appréciez et l'apprécions encore.**

**Je précise aussi que Glee et ses personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy et de la Fox.**

**« So, Enjoy and Haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Fuuuuuuuuuuuuun. »**

**Aline et Emilie.**

* * *

Elle dormit accidentellement dans sa veste.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela ne signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Elle avait remit ses vêtements normaux, juste avant de rentrer chez elle et de courir jusqu'à sa chambre, en prenant bien soin de mettre la veste dans son petit sac de danse. Après s'être démaquillée et mise en pyjama, elle descendit dire bonne nuit à ses papas, avant de regagner sa chambre et de veiller à dissimuler toutes les preuves qui restaient de cette soirée.

Sortant la robe en lambeaux, elle la jeta dans un sac en plastique, puis dans la poubelle, le tissu étant trop déchiqueté pour être sauvé. Ses chaussures étaient toujours en bon état, même s'il y avait quelques égratignures. Quand elle sortit sa veste en cuir, le parfum du jeune homme agressa ses sens alors que son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Allongée dans sur son lit, elle se blottit dans la veste, se rappelant les événements de ces neuf dernières heures. Avant aujourd'hui, Finn Hudson avait semblé être plus un fantôme pour elle qu'une vraie personne; des murmures dans le vent, des flashs de lui ici et là, des fantasmes qui ne seraient jamais devenus réalité. La Rachel Berry de quinze ans aurait tué pour passer une nuit à trainer avec Finn, mais la Rachel Berry de dix-sept ans était méfiante. Elle avait remarqué deux facettes différentes de sa personnalité, l'une était en colère, dure et abrasive et l'autre était calme, attentionnée et même gentille. Mais ses changements d'humeur lui faisaient mal à la tête, elle ne savait pas comment agir autour de lui. La tension entre eux était palpable, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas définir quelle genre de tension les habitait, son instinct lui disait qu'il était dangereux mais elle était tellement attirée par lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart. Elle avait besoin de le revoir, et pas seulement pour lui rendre sa veste, mais aussi pour en savoir plus sur lui.

Elle se glissa dans la veste quand elle s'allongea dans son lit, se perdant dans les souvenirs de leur conversation, son odeur musquée la berça dans son sommeil. Elle rêva du vent qui parcourut ses cheveux pendant qu'elle chevauchait sa moto, et du sang qui battait dans ses veines pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans ses bras musclés vêtus de cuire.

Mais quand elle se réveilla, elle sut que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Rendre Finn Hudson romantique n'était pas sain mentalement, il n'était pas le genre de mecs à faire perdre la tête aux filles, et toutes relations avec lui finiraient dans le chagrin.

Non, elle n'allait pas se ridiculiser pour Finn Hudson. Plus jamais. Elle était simplement curieuse à son sujet, et aimait la manière dont elle se sentait quand elle était avec lui, euphorique, sauvage, et audacieuse. Traîner avec Finn signifiait enfreindre les règles de ses Papas, et même si elle les aimait, elle commençait à leur en vouloir de l'avoir gardé enfermée toute sa vie. Combien d'amies avait-elle perdu car elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à leurs soirées pyjama ? Combien de garçons avaient été découragés par ses pères effrayants ? Elle s'était plus amusée en une nuit que pendant toutes ces dernières années, et cela venait d'une fille qui avait faillit mourir piétinée.

Elle avait encore sa veste quand elle sortit de la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle était la même qu'hier, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle était différent. Un changement avait eu lieu. Frapper Finn Hudson était comme frapper directement son ancienne, ennuyante vie et la transformer en quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant. Elle avait toujours les mêmes rêves de célébrité et Broadway, son ambition impitoyable était intact, mais elle avait un besoin urgent de sortir et d'explorer le monde, de tester de nouvelles choses, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de trouver son propre sentiment de liberté.

Elle était fatiguée d'être un oiseau en cage et de seulement chanter pour elle.

Elle voulait étendre ses ailes et voler.

Hochant la tête, elle savait que Finn était excitant, énigmatique et un peu terrifiant, mais il ne deviendrait jamais devenir un potentiel petit-ami. Elle planifia soigneusement de lui rentre sa veste lundi après les cours et s'il voulait passer du temps avec elle, Rachel ne dirait pas non. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il voulait la voir, mais espérait qu'elle le comprendrait bientôt.

Elle enleva son pyjama, grimaçant aux bleus recouvrant ses jambes. Elle cacha la veste de Finn dans le fond de son placard jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lui rendre et se demanda comment elle allait tuer le temps. Se jetant sur un de ses pantalons de survêtement, elle erra comme une âme en peine toute la journée. Elle jardina un peu, rangea ses disques par ordre alphabétique et essaya de ne pas penser à Finn. Kurt vint le Dimanche et elle lui raconta tout sur son excursion à Ada, montra ses bleus et la veste à titre de preuves, et lui fit part de ses doutes sur les intentions de Finn.

« Rachel, tu dois savoir qu'il essaye juste de te mettre dans son lit, pas vrai ? dit-il avec bienveillance. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais il est un des plus grands manipulateurs de la ville.

- Et il peut jouer ce jeu s'il veut, rétorqua-t-elle, mais ça ne signifie pas que je rentrerais dans le sien. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sachant que Kurt avait raison. « Il me fait me sentir différente, tu sais ? Vivante. Je me sens piégée ici, et je ne veux pas attendre d'être diplômée pour commencer à vivre. Si Finn peut me faire sortir de ma coquille, est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? » Il tapa son épaule avec gentillesse.

« Non Rachel, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tu es une diva qui a besoin de sa scène, et Finn Hudson pourrait juste être le parfait faire-valoir. » Souriant joyeusement, elle attaqua Kurt dans une étreinte, reconnaissante qu'il comprenne la situation. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à chanter toutes les chansons _d'Evita_ , sans exception.

Ses bleus n'étaient toujours pas guérit le lundi, alors elle dut porter des collants noirs sous sa robe pour cacher ses jambes. Elle marcha à travers les couloirs avec la veste de Finn dans son sac, elle ne voulait pas attirer une attention supplémentaire sur elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard car dès la minute où elle entra dans le lycée, elle devint le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde. Les murmures raisonnaient autour d'elle comme si ils parlaient à haute voix.

_« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a frappé Finn Hudson en plein visage »_

_« Ce regard innocent c'est juste du cinéma. J'suis sur qu'ils baisent ensembles. »_

_« Impossible, il déteste le fait qu'elle l'ai frappé. Son père est la seule chose qui empêche Finn de se venger. »_

Avalant sa colère grandissante, elle passa la journée à essayer d'ignorer les gens et leurs rumeurs vicieuses. Elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle ou de Finn et se concentra sur le fait qu'elle allait le voir pour lui rendre sa veste.

Les heures passaient terriblement lentement, et son dernier cour était particulièrement pénible, mais aux alentours de 14h45, elle entendit le grondement familier d'une moto, l'adrénaline montait, elle savait que Finn était là. Les dernières quinze minutes étaient une réelle torture pour Rachel, et quand la sonnerie retentit, elle sauta de son siège, courra pratiquement jusqu'à son casier, attrapa la veste et se précipita dehors.

Il fut la première chose qu'elle vit quand elle sortit de l'école. Sa moto était garée au même endroit que Vendredi, mais à la place d'être ennuyé, il était sur la pointe des pieds, alerte, tendant le cou, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Quand ses yeux atterrirent dans les siens, il l'appela bruyamment, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, la faisant rougir. Les gens arrêtèrent de marcher juste pour regarder Rachel qui s'approchait de Finn, sa veste drapée sur son bras pendant qu'elle contrôlait sa respiration et avançait vers lui.

« Salut, dit-il simplement en évaluant Rachel qui s'approchait de sa moto.

- Salut, répondit-elle en lui tendant la veste. Merci de me l'avoir prêté vendredi soir. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu te la rendre plus tôt.

- Peu importe, » dit-il, balayant ses excuses, elle fronça les sourcils. Si c'était pour l'offenser, pourquoi l'avait-il interpellé ? Elle lui rendit sa veste, se sentant instantanément vide. « Tu portes un pantalon aujourd'hui, observa-t-il.

- En fait, se sont des collants, mais oui. Il y avait beaucoup trop de bleus sur mes jambes.

- Bien, répondit-il alors que la colère de la jeune fille grandissait chaque seconde.

- Comment tu peux dire que c'est "bien" ? dit-elle, en perdant clairement son sang-froid.

- Car tu ne peux pas monter sur une moto en jupe, tu te ferais mal aux jambes, » dit-il rendant Rachel de plus en plus confuse, il chercha quelque chose à l'arrière de sa moto. « Je t'ai apporté ça, expliqua-il en lui tendant un casque de moto rose. Mets-le. » _Etait-il vraiment entrain de proposer de l'emmener faire un tour sur sa moto ? Etait-elle toujours entrain de rêver ?_

« Je-Je, bégayait-elle, je ne peux pas monter sur ta moto.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

- Je ne suis jamais montée sur une moto avant ! Admis-t-elle. J'ai un peu peur.

Sa grimace ennuyée laissa place à un sourire en coin qui fit fondre Rachel, et il mit doucement le casque sur sa tête et replaça les cheveux de la jeune fille derrière ses oreilles. Ses yeux avait une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais quand elle l'aperçu, cela avait déjà disparu. « Tu ne vivras pas tant que tu n'essayeras pas. » encouragea-t-il, de sa voix roque qui ne fit qu'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Elle se fichait que Finn ne voulait certainement que la mettre dans son lit, elle se fichait même des rumeurs qui pourraient revenir aux oreilles de son père. La seule chose dont elle se souciait était les sensations qu'il suscitait en elle, l'abandon sauvage qu'elle aspirait à vivre.

« À qui est ce casque ? » questionna-t-elle tranquillement. Au vu de la couleur, ce devait être un casque de fille, mais elle savait qu'il ne gardait jamais ces petites-amies pendant longtemps.

« C'est celui de meilleure amie, Santana. Elle monte avec moi de temps en temps quand elle ne doit pas travailler.

- Oh, que fait-elle ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- C'est une strip-teaseuse.» répondit-il presque instantanément. Gardant sa bouche bien fermée, elle hocha la tête et refusa de juger Santana sur ses décisions. Elle ne connaissait même pas cette fille, mais si elle était la meilleure amie de Finn, alors Rachel devait respecter ça.

« Ah, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, sa voix resta calme en essayant de ne montrer aucune émotion particulière. Au fait, allons-nous partir un jour d'ici, ou tu as prévu de m'humilier en me faisant porter ce casque en public ? » Il sourit à nouveau, apaisant la tension. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il était près d'elle, en un instant il était de nouveau sur la défensive, et sa colère fondait de nouveau aussi rapidement. _Cela devait être un mécanisme de défense_, pensa-t-elle. Elle pouvait juste supposer qu'il était passé par des choses difficiles durant les deux dernières années et que finalement, il utilisait sa colère comme bouclier.

« Ouais, allons-y, » il monta sur sa moto et elle grimpa derrière lui, enroulant ses bras autour sa taille. Elle s'assura que ses pieds étaient au bon endroit, elle pouvait voir que tout le monde l'observait. Elle se demanda combien de temps cela allait prendre pour que les nouvelles atteignent les oreilles du juge Berry.

Quand le moteur rugit, toutes les interrogations par rapport à son père s'envolèrent et en fermant les yeux elle s'accrocha plus fermement à sa taille. Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche et il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

« T'es prête ?, demanda-t-il, elle acquiesça contre sa veste et laissa son merveilleux parfum la calmer. Accroche-toi bien ! » Hurla-t-il, filant à toute vitesse dans les rues pour se rendre sur les routes de campagne. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et l'adrénaline battaient dans ses veines la rendant plus vivante que jamais. Se sentant courageuse, elle releva la tête de sa veste, le vent courrait sur son visage. Elle se tenait à Finn encore plus fort pendant qu'ils roulaient loin de la ville, se perdant dans la paix de cette rencontre.

Une sirène retentit, brisant la sérénité de l'après-midi, elle se retourna pour voir la Police de Lima les suivre sur la route déserte. La jeune fille commença à paniquer pendant que Finn jurait, se mettait sur le coté et coupait le moteur.

Rachel, tremblante comme une feuille se tenait fermement à Finn. Le policier approchait, et grimaça à la vue du jeune homme, ils descendirent de la moto et se mirent tous sur le bas-côté. Elle enleva son casque, le tenant fermement sur sa hanche, pendant ce temps, Finn toisait le policier. Son cœur battait à la chamade et elle priait pour que Finn n'ait rien fait d'irresponsable. Selon son père, il n'avait pas le meilleur casier judiciaire, et elle ne voulait être complice d'un crime.

« Permis et papiers du véhicule.

- Nous roulions à 55 dans une zone à 50, répliqua automatiquement Finn, ignorant la demande du policier. Ça doit encore être un de ses profilages de merde. »

Le policier se mit en colère en répétant ses ordres et en attrapant sa matraque ce qui augmenta la peur de Rachel. Son pouls s'accélérait, elle posa sa main sur le poignet de Finn et le sera doucement, espérant qu'il se calme un peu. Rachel ne pouvait pas risquer d'être impliquée dans l'histoire criminelle de Finn, alors elle prit les devant et les interrompit.

« En tant que fille du Juge Leroy Berry, Monsieur l'agent, j'espère que vous pouvez me faire confiance quand je vous dis que nous ne faisions absolument rien d'illégal.

- Il ne porte pas de casque, grommela le policier, c'est une infraction.

- Laquelle je suis sur, peut être oubliée, juste pour cette fois. Négocia-t-elle toute souriante, en regardant le nom du policier sur sa veste. Et je suis certaine que le Juge Berry n'oubliera jamais la gentillesse dont vous avez fait preuve envers sa fille, Agent Bradley. » Le flic avait l'air nerveux, il déchira la contravention qu'il allait écrire et regarda Finn de façon haineuse.

« Si je t'attrape encore entrain de rouler sans casque, Hudson, je t'enferme pour la nuit, et pas même la fille du Juge Berry ne pourra te sauver. » Il fit poliment un signe de tête à Rachel et les laissa sur le bas-côté. _Un jour, elle sera une sacrée actrice_, pensa-t-elle fière d'elle-même.

Se tournant vers Finn, elle fut étonnée de le voir la fixer avec des yeux brillants, chargés d'une émotion inconnue, il secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens de faire ça pour moi, dit-il, n'essayant même pas de cacher son émotion.

- Et bah, tu avais raison. On ne faisait rien d'illégal, si on oublie le fait que tu ne porte pas de casque. D'ailleurs, même si c'est esthétiquement moche, tu devrais vraiment en porter un. Je ne veux pas que tu es de nouveau des problèmes.

- Tu dois bien être la première, avoua-t-il d'une voix émue, encore trop bouleversé pour être sombre et morose. Personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi »

Elle haussa les épaules, sa façade de nonchalance dissimulait la sympathie écrasante qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. _N'y avait-il vraiment personne pour le défendre ? Qu'en était-il de sa famille ? Ses amis ? _« Et bien, je suis contente de pouvoir être la première, » ajouta-t-elle avec gentillesse ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans sa vie personnelle. Finn ne semblait pas être le genre de gars partageant son passé, donc elle ne pouvait faire que des suppositions. « Ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir une amie supplémentaire. » Cela semblait bizarre de faire référence à Finn comme un ami, mais elle devait avouer qu'il était bien plus qu'une simple connaissance maintenant.

« La plupart des filles ne veulent pas être amies avec moi, dit-il, sa colère revenant. Elles veulent juste être celles qui me sauveront, admettait-il en serrant les dents. Elles veulent toutes me changer en une de leur propre version du Prince Charmant. Elles ont l'air cool au début, mais elles pensent que leur chatte sont magique et qu'un matin je me réveillerais et que j'redeviendrais le Golden Boy de Lima. » Elle grimaça à sa vulgarité, mais ne l'interrompit pas, trop captivée par l'afflux d'informations. « La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai Santana à mes cotés, c'est car elle est lesbienne et n'essaye pas de me changer en quelque chose que je ne suis pas.

- Personne n'a le pouvoir de changer une autre personne, confia-t-elle sincèrement. Le changement ne peut avoir lieu que si la personne le veut. Ces filles ont eu tort de vouloir essayer et te forcer, peut importe les degrés de magie de leur vagin. » Elle souriait à sa propre obscénité, il la regardait fixement une fois de plus.

« Tu es la fille la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais rencontré, » déclara-t-il. Rachel s'offensa et plaça les mains sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est ce que s'est supposé signifier ?, s'enflamma-t-elle, il hocha simplement les épaules.

- T'es pas comme les autres filles. Tu es intelligente, forte, et tu te fous des conneries que les gens peuvent dire. Tu défends ce qui est juste. Tu ne jures pas, tu ne fumes pas, tu ne juges pas les gens et tu n'essayes pas de les faire changer, il s'arrêta et s'avança près d'elle, son odeur faisant tourner la tête de la jeune femme. Tu es cool Rachel. »

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre à ses compliments. Elle voulait vraiment croire qu'il était sincère et qu'il n'essayait pas seulement de coucher avec elle. « Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, quand tu n'essayes pas volontairement d'être un imbécile. » Finn sourit faisant voler encore plus sauvagement les papillons dans son ventre.

« Ouais, j'essaye de bosser sur ça, reconnu-t-il. Donc, ça ne te déranges pas d'être amie avec le criminel de la ville ? Même si ça met Papa en colère ?

- Du moment que tu me traites avec respect, ça ne me dérange pas d'être amie avec toi, avoua-t-elle timidement. Pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux être ami avec moi. Je ne suis pas populaire, je ne suis pas jolie, et je ne vois seulement que deux raisons pour lesquelles tu voudrais être vu avec moi. »

Les yeux de Finn s'assombrirent et il était de nouveau sur la défensive. « Et quelles sont ces deux raisons ?

- La première tu veux sortir avec moi car cela atteindrait d'une certaine manière mon père, et que tu veux le faire payer pour t'avoir mit en liberté surveillée. »

Il hocha les épaules, fronça les sourcils, mais ne le nia pas. « Et la deuxième ?

- Tu veux me mettre dans ton lit et je t'assure que ça n'arrivera jamais. » Son froncement de sourcils devint une grimace, confirmant ainsi qu'il n'était encore qu'un de ses jeunes mâles excités.

« T'es quoi au juste ? Une vierge ou autre chose ? Se moqua-t-il, clairement ennuyé par quelque chose qu'elle avait dit.

- En fait, oui, dit-elle honnêtement, ce qui le surprit. J'attends de tomber amoureuse, coucher avec des inconnus n'est pas dans mon programme, donc ne perds pas ton temps avec moi. »

Il acquiesça et la regarda avec respect. « Compréhensible. Mais t'as tort.

- À propos de quoi ?

- À propos de pourquoi je traine avec toi.

- Alors, éclaire-moi ! Exhorta-t-elle, mais il secoua la tête.

- Je peux pas, admit-il. J'essaie toujours de le comprendre moi-même. » Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, sur ses motivations, mais quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner, elle réalisa qu'il était très tard et que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle paniqua quand elle vit une photo de son père apparaitre sur l'écran de son portable. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, elle ignora l'appel et se tourna vers Finn.

« C'est mes Papas, ils doivent probablement se demander où je suis. J'ai besoin de retourner à ma voiture. » Il hocha la tête, ayant l'air un peu déçu. Ils se tenaient toujours sur le bas-côté, l'atmosphère devenait gênante, tout deux ne savaient pas quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas s'en aller, et lui ne voulait pas remonter sur sa moto, mais elle avait déjà assez contourné les règles et ne voulait pas donner à ses pères une raison de ne plus lui faire confiance.

« Ça doit être agréable, bougonnait-il, d'avoir tant de personnes qui se soucient de toi. » Le front de Rachel se plissa dans la confusion, mais elle acquiesça quand même.

« Ouais, mes papas ont toujours été surprotecteurs. Je sais qu'ils le font car ils m'aiment, mais ils me rendent folle.

- Au moins, ils se soucient de toi, » cracha-t-il, sa colère grandissait. Elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir ni le mettre en colère, mais sa prochaine question vola de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la rattraper.

« Qu'en est-il de tes parents ? Ne se soucient-ils pas de toi ? » Le regard qu'il lui donna était tellement froid que le sang de Rachel se transforma en glace. Il la dévisageait, sa bonne humeur avait complètement disparu.

_« Ne parle jamais de mes parents !_ Rugit-il, effrayant Rachel qui se maudissait d'avoir ouvert sa grande bouche.

- Je-je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas …

- Ne parle plus d'eux, ordonna-t-il. Ne les mentionne pas, ne me demande rien sur eux d'accord ? » Elle haletait pendant qu'il lui criait dessus, la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu autant de colère dans ses yeux. Leur paisible après-midi était officiellement ruinée, elle ne se sentait plus comme la fille cool qu'il avait décrite auparavant.

« D'ac-d'accord , » s'étrangla-t-elle, essayant et échouant misérablement de cacher ses émotions, elle émit un petit sanglot. Afin de lui cacher ses yeux pleins de larmes, elle mit rapidement le casque sur sa tête. « Je ne le ferais plus, je te promets. » Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, mais elle n'osa pas lever les yeux, se sentant lâche et se cachant derrière le casque.

« Allez, » dit-il d'un ton bourru. Ils remontèrent sur la moto, et elle s'accrocha à lui très fort, trop effrayée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils roulèrent vers la ville. Rachel savait que toutes relations avec Finn aussi bien amicales que romantiques, étaient impossibles. Il était trop instable et trop brisé. Elle voulait l'aider mais pas au détriment de son propre confort et de sa paix d'esprit. S'il n'allait faire que lui crier dessus, la malmener, ou la rendre anxieuse, ça ne pourrait pas marcher. En définitive, ils avaient des définitions différentes de l'amitié.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école, Finn conduisit jusqu'au parking du lycée en dépit de son ordonnance restrictive, la déposant juste devant sa voiture pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de marcher. Il ne pouvait pas avoir des ennuies à cause de ça, car il n'y avait personne autour pour le voir enfreindre la loi. C'était un gentil geste, mais cela n'effaçait pas le fait qu'il lui ait crié dessus. Elle ne savait plus comment agir avec lui.

Elle descendit en silence de sa moto, enleva le casque et le posa doucement à l'arrière. Se recoiffant, elle se tourna vers Finn qui la regardait d'un air absent.

« C'était sympa. Merci pour le tour de moto, acheva-t-elle en sortant ses clés, en se dirigeant vers sa voiture et en faisant bien attention de ne pas établir de contact visuel avec lui.

- Rachel, attends ! » Dit-il précipitamment, en attrapant sa main droite pour l'empêcher de partir mais elle poussa un cri de douleur. Finn lâcha sa main comme si sa peau avait été brulée pendant qu'elle se frottait ses articulations douloureuses.

« Désolé, c'est ma main endolorie. Tu as un visage très dur. » Elle essaya de faire une blague, mais elle n'avait même pas sourit et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Une épaisse tension grandissait entre eux. Il reprit sa main, beaucoup plus doucement cette fois ci et en caressant doucement ses doigts meurtris. À sa complète et totale surprise, il se pencha et embrassa le dos de sa main, coupant le souffle de Rachel.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai été un connard envers toi, murmura-t-il, en caressant sa main, mais ne la regardant pas dans les yeux. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je me sens réellement à l'aise pour parler et j'ai besoin d'apprendre à contrôler mon tempérament.

-Avoir du tempérament n'est pas une mauvaise chose. J'en ai un aussi, mais je ne le laisse pas me contrôler. » Elle poussa un profond soupir et retira sa main de la sienne, son cœur battant à toute allure. Il la rendait vulnérable, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vulnérable près de lui. « Je suis heureuse que tu te sentes capable de me parler, mais je ne supporterais pas d'être encore traitée comme si j'étais un déchet.

- J'pense pas que tu es un déchet, se défendit-il.

- Et devines quoi Finn ? Tu n'en n'es pas un non plus. » Il avait l'air complètement stupéfait. « Arrête de réagir comme si j'étais sur le point de t'attaquer et de te déchirer en milles morceaux. »

Elle la dévisagea encore pendant un moment, avant d'hocher la tête, il semblait penser à quelque chose. « Je te vois demain ?, demanda-t-il. Après l'école ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dois donner le cours que j'ai loupé vendredi, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors que Finn semblait déçu.

- Donne-moi ton téléphone. » Elle lui passa son Iphone sans poser de question. Il tapa des numéros jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse entendre sonner le téléphone du jeune homme. Il lui rendit avec un son petit sourire en coin. « Voilà, nous avons chacun le numéro de l'autre. Je t'appellerais la prochaine fois que je suis avec Tana. Elle voudrait rencontrer une autre salope dure à cuire comme elle. »

Elle mit ses mains ses hanches, et le foudroya du regard. « S'il te plait, ne dit des femmes qu'elles sont des salopes. Dire que nous sommes des prostituées est incroyablement offensif.

- Désolé, acquiesça-t-il avec sincérité. Je veux vraiment te revoir tu sais … »

Elle haussa les épaules en essayant de la jouer cool. S'il voulait la revoir, il devrait venir vers elle, Rachel n'allait pas lui courir après lui comme toutes les filles de la ville. « Appelle moi et j'essaierais de me libérer. Santana à l'air d'être sympa et je n'ai jamais eu de copines avant.

- Je le ferais, assura-t-il en démarrant le moteur de sa moto et en lui faisant un signe de tête. Sois prudente sur la route.

- Toi aussi Finn. Bonne Nuit. » Elle grimpa dans sa voiture, accéléra, et elle gagna un mal de tête monumental en essayant de trouver un bonne excuse qu'elle pourrait servir à ses pères pour être restée aussi tard dehors. Les humeurs de Finn changeaient tellement vite qu'elle pouvait à peine les suivre, et son comportement avec elle la troublait énormément. Il avait d'autre amis, Noah y compris, mais qu'est ce qui la rendait si spécial ? Pourquoi voulait-il avoir son numéro et trainer avec elle ?

Rachel ne le savait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas le questionner sur ça. Etre Finn Hudson devait être stressant, mais aussi exaltant et amusant. Monter sur sa moto avait été encore plus merveilleux que dans ses rêves les plus fous, et parfois durant quelques instants, elle avait des flashs de l'ancien Finn Hudson, aspirant à se libérer de toute cette douleur.

Si Finn sentait qu'il pouvait se confier à elle, elle voulait être là pour lui.

Après tout, elle était son amie.

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Finn, Finn et Finn que de questionnements sur lui. Nous en apprendrons plus de chapitre en chapitre. **

**Le prochain se nomme "Des blessures et des cicatrices". **

**Merci d'être fidèle et d'aimer autant la fiction. Toutes vos _reviews_ nous réchauffent le coeur et nous poussent à continuer, alors n'hésitez pas. **

**Pleins de bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus. **

**_Emilie_. **


	4. Blessures et cicatrices

**Chapitre 4 – Blessures et cicatrices**

**Je rappelle comme à chaque fois que cette fanfiction ne nous appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'une merveilleuse auteure, 'The Minsk' qui a gentiment accepté qu'Aline et moi-même traduisions son histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme nous l'avons appréciez et l'apprécions encore.**

**Je précise aussi que Glee et ses personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy et de la Fox.**

**« So, Enjoy and Haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Fuuuuuuuuuuuuun. »**

**Aline et Emilie.**

* * *

La main de Rachel picotait toujours pendant qu'elle conduisait à travers les rues de Lima, pour rentrer chez elle après sa petite virée avec Finn. Son cœur battait fort en repensant aux gestes tendres du jeune homme, ses lèvres avaient été si douces quand il avait embrassé ses doigts, cela avait permis à la jeune fille d'oublier que Finn lui avait crié après.

Enfin, presque oublié.

Même si elle était ravie de passer plus de temps avec le fameux bad boy de Lima, elle avait encore des doutes sur ses intentions envers elle. Elle voulait croire qu'il recherchait réellement une amie auprès de laquelle il pourrait se confier, et si c'était le cas, alors elle serait là pour lui sans poser de questions. Cependant, s'il essayait de l'attirer avec un faux sentiment de sécurité de manière à profiter de Rachel quand elle serait vulnérable, alors elle ne ferait que se préparer à avoir le cœur brisé.

Quand Rachel se gara devant sa maison, elle repoussa toutes pensées pour Finn et se concentra sur son autre problème : ses pères. Elle avait ignoré leurs appels et était chez elle bien plus tard que l'heure autorisée les soirs de semaine. Si elle n'avait pas d'alibi, elle n'allait plus jamais avoir le droit de sortir de la maison.

Au moins cela résoudrait ses problèmes avec Finn.

Elle attrapa son téléphone, et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait la tirer de cette affaire. Noah répondit au troisième bip, et elle lui demanda rapidement ce qu'il avait fait cette après-midi.

« Je nettoyais les piscines, Couz. Ces couguars adorent le maxi-Puck et il a eu le droit de faire quelques heures supplémentaires. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- As-tu parlé à mes Papas aujourd'hui ? » demanda t-elle, roulant les yeux devant son insatiable libido. Elle pouvait voir son Papou lancer un regard à sa voiture à travers la fenêtre du salon et elle sût que son temps était compté.

- Nan, pourquoi ?

- S'ils demandent, dit leur que j'étais avec toi. On était au centre commercial avec des amis.

- Rachel, il se passe quoi ? dit-il d'un ton confus, puis accusateur. Qu'est ce que tu me dis pas ?

- Je dois y aller Noah, je t'appelle plus tard, merci de me couvrir, bisous !" se précipita t-elle dans un souffle en lui raccrochant au nez et en allant vers la porte. Quand elle entra dans le salon, ses pères l'attendaient déjà, son Papa avait l'air inquiet.

« Rachel, où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il sévèrement, le cœur de la jeune fille battait fort dans sa poitrine. Utilisant ses talents d'actrice, pour calmer sa respiration, elle se concentra sur son histoire.

- J'étais au centre commercial avec Noah, Papa. Il m'a présenté à des personnes très intéressantes et j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa de passer plus de temps avec eux, pour être plus à l'aise. »

Leroy n'avait pas l'air de la croire, et elle se demanda si les rumeurs étaient déjà arrivées jusqu'au bureau du Juge Berry.

« Ah, vraiment ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder sa voix au même niveau.

- Je suis tombé sur un policier aujourd'hui qui a mentionné quelque chose qui m'a mis de très mauvaise humeur. » Son cœur loupa un battement à la pensée de l'officier qui les avait arrêté. Elle avait prononcé le nom de son père, c'était donc obligé que l'agent aille lui dire quelque chose. « Il m'a dit de faire attention aux fréquentations de ma fille. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi dirait t-il cela ?

Se tenant droite, et faisant attention à bien garder son calme, elle essaya de rester aussi confiante que possible. « Les gens à l'école ont lancé des rumeurs sur moi à nouveau. Après mon incident avec Finn Hudson vendredi, ils pensent que nous sommes amis et je peux t'assurer que nous ne le sommes pas, mentit-elle. Ce policier doit vraiment être friand de potins de lycéens. Tu dois me croire quand que je te dis que je n'ai rien fait de mal cet après midi.

- Donc qui étaient les gens avec qui tu as passé l'après-midi ?

- Des amis de Noah ! Ils sont inoffensifs et aiment passer du temps avec moi. Pour la première de ma vie, je m'amuse.

Son Papou s'avança et passa son bras autour de son épaule, essayant de la réconforter et de diminuer la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

- Chérie, nous sommes tellement contents que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis, mais nous avons des règles dans cette maison qui ont été mises en place dans le but de te protéger. Tu aimes peut-être ces gens, mais nous ne les connaissons pas. En plus, tu ne répondais même pas à nos appels.

- J'étais dans la cabine d'essayage. Mentit-elle, essayant d'abandonner le sujet de ses nouveaux amis et de se concentrer sur son indépendance. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi. J'ai dix-sept ans.

- L'âge que tu as n'a pas d'importance, dit sévèrement son père. Tu vis dans notre maison et tu dois accepter les règles que nous avons mises en place pour ton bien. Tu as peux être dix-sept ans mais tu seras toujours notre petite fille, et ta sécurité est notre priorité numéro une.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle s'éloignant de l'étreinte de son père, se sentant dépassée. Je serais toujours votre petite fille, mais il reste seulement quelques jours avant que j'ai mon diplôme, et après je laisserais mon enfance derrière moi pour toujours. Si je n'expérimente pas de nouvelles choses maintenant, sous votre surveillance et dans ma ville de natale, comment voulez-vous que je survive à l'université en Septembre quand vous ne serez tout les deux pas à mes cotés ? Elle soupira profondément. Je vous aime énormément, et je ne vous ai jamais donné de raison de ne plus me faire confiance. Je ne vous demande pas beaucoup de choses, juste un peu plus d'indépendance. _Pour que je puisse derrière votre dos passer du temps avec la seule personne contre laquelle vous essayer de me protéger._ Quand je repenserais à ma vie ici, je ne veux pas seulement me souvenir de ce que je n'ai pas été autorisée à faire.»

Hiram et Leroy échangèrent des regards significatifs pendant que Rachel priait pour avoir réussit à les convaincre. Elle se sentait terriblement mal de leur avoir mentit, mais s'ils ne lui autorisaient pas plus de liberté elle allait trouver à sa manière un moyen de contourner leurs règles et restrictions.

« Voici le marché jeune fille, annonça Leroy. Les soirs de cours tu peux sortir jusqu'à 20 heures, pas une minute de plus. Les week-ends ton couvre feu est à minuit, mais tu dois toujours demander la permission de sortir et nous nous réservons le droit de dire te dire non.

- Et pendant les vacances? demanda-elle, sachant que l'été était proche.

- On va voir comment tu adhères à nos nouvelles règles et on en reparlera au moment venu.

Elle pouvait à peine contenir sa joie.

- Merci Papa ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras forts pendant qu'il lui caressait ses cheveux.

- Bien sur, mon ange. Nous voulons que tu sois en sécurité, mais nous voulons aussi que tu sois heureuse. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas être avocate à la place d'être chanteuse ? Rigola t-il doucement, mais elle savait leurs objections sur son choix de profession.

- J'en suis sûre. » Répondit-elle. Elle ne préférait même pas penser à la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir après la remise des diplômes. Bien sur, elle avait envoyé son dossier à Oberlin pour les rassurer, mais sa lettre d'acceptation à NYADA était cachée sous son oreiller et attendait d'être partager avec le monde entier, elle allait aller à New York qu'ils la supportent ou non. Mais elle ne voulait pas se concentrer sur cela maintenant. Tout ce qui importait était le fait qu'ils lui laissaient la liberté qu'elle désirait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pourrait continuer d'aider Finn avec ses problèmes. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, car parler à Finn était comme marcher sur un terrain remplis de mines, un seul faux pas et tout pouvait exploser.

« Mais, dit son Papou interrompant ses pensées. Nous voudrions rencontrer certains de tes nouveaux amis, pour que nous sachions si nous pouvons leur faire confiance avec notre petite fille. »

Elle hocha la tête rapidement, ses yeux grands ouverts, essayant de ne pas paniquer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'emmener Finn Hudson à la maison pour rencontrer ses pères et Rachel sut qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un plan avec l'aide de son cousin.

« Bien sur, s'étouffa t-elle. On va bientôt prévoir quelque chose. »

Ils abandonnèrent le sujet. Après les avoir embrassé tout les deux, elle monta dans sa chambre, trop stresser pour leur dire autre chose. Rachel Berry, l'autoproclamée fille parfaite, mentait à ses parents en profitant de leur confiance pour sortir avec le garçon qu'ils détestaient. Si plus de rumeurs arrivaient à leurs oreilles, alors son amitié avec Finn allait finir avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Après avoir évité une dispute désastreuse avec ses pères, Rachel passa la soirée à rechercher des appartements pas chers à New York sur internet. Elle appela son cousin pour lui expliquer les motivations de son appel rapide de ce soir, et il promit de la couvrir si elle en avait encore besoin.

Le jour suivant, elle alla au lycée se lamentant sur le fait qu'elle n'allait pas voir Finn et se demandant s'il allait l'appeler pour qu'elle rencontre Santana. Elle alla donner ses leçons de chant comme prévu, et arriva chez elle à l'heure du dîner. Ses pères étaient contents qu'elle soit rentrée directement au lieu de sortir, et ils s'assirent autour de la table quand le téléphone de Rachel sonna.

Elle regarda l'écran et blanchit quand elle vit que Finn l'appelait.

« Qui est-ce, Chérie ? demanda Hiram alors que Leroy la dévisageait en buvant son verre de vin.

- C'est Noah, mentit-elle vite en répondant. Hey Noah ! Comment ça va ?

- Noah ? grommela-t-il de confusion. Rachel, c'est Finn.

- Tu as vraiment besoin du sujet de français ? Je te l'ai donné au moins cinq fois aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu n'écris jamais rien ? Elle sourit à ses pères. J'ai juste besoin de monter pour regarder dans mon agenda, j'arrive.

- Et bien, dépêche toi. Ton tofu va refroidir. Cria Leroy pendant Rachel courait dans les escaliers, son cœur battait fort et elle fermait la porte derrière, reprenant le téléphone.

- Finn, tu es toujours là ? demanda t-elle, espérant qu'il ne lui avait pas raccroché au nez.

- Tu es l'une des meilleures menteuses que j'ai jamais entendu dans ma vie, dit-il, avec amusement. Puck m'a dit que tu voulais être une actrice un jour, c'est vrai ?

- Hum, oui. » Dit-elle timidement. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir appelé juste pour la complimenter sur ses talents d'actrice. « Je t'ai dit que je serais une star à Broadway. Un jour, mes qualités d'actrice et de chanteuse seront reconnues dans le monde entier.

- Tu devras chanter pour moi alors, puisque je sais maintenant que tu es une super actrice. » Suggéra-t-il, mais le silence prit place dans leur conversation. Elle adorerait chanté pour lui un jour, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

- Je te promets que je chanterai pour toi bientôt, mais je ne peux pas rester au téléphone longtemps. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai parlé à Santana et elle veut nous inviter à manger vendredi. Tu peux venir chez moi et la rencontrer ? » Un sourire apparut sur son visage et son corps trembla d'excitation.

« J'adorerais manger avec toi et Santana. Je dois demander à mes pères d'abord et je te tiens au courant. » Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue; vendredi était encore loin et elle voulait le voir bien plus tôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais demain ? demanda t-il pensant apparemment à la même chose qu'elle.

- A part les cours, je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Sèche les cours et passe la journée avec moi. Dit-il soudainement, et elle éclata de rire en s'asseyant au bord de son lit, complètement incrédule.

- Tu es pas sérieux ? Juste parce que je t'ai frappé et que je suis montée sur ta moto ne veux pas dire que je suis prête à sacrifier ma scolarité dans le but de passer du temps avec toi !

- Est-ce un non ? » demanda-t-il, elle était sur le point de rire à nouveau si elle n'avait pas entendu le lourd désir dans sa voix. Il était sérieux. Il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec elle. Cette pensée fit augmenter la vitesse de son pouls et elle resta assise envisageant les options.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, capitula-t-elle après un moment. Je ne te promets rien, et on peut toujours sortir après les cours si je ne peux pas ?

- Je serai occupé demain après-midi, répliqua Finn, il y avait de la tristesse dans son ton ce qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mais j'espère qu'on pourra se voir bientôt. » Toute la dureté et la colère qu'il avait en lui normalement étaient maintenant parties, remplacées par de la mélancolie ce qui lui fit mal au cœur. Il souffrait vraiment. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit là pour lui.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux Finn, d'accord ? » Elle entendit ses pères l'appeler en bas et elle sût qu'elle devait mettre fin à leur conversation, malgré son envie de rester au téléphone avec lui.

« D'accord, » Lança-t-il, elle pût entendre que sa tristesse était devenue de la colère. « Passe une bonne nuit. » Il raccrocha, la laissant assise sur son lit, vidée et pensive. Elle voulait être là pour lui, mais si elle voulait explorer leur amitié plus profondément, elle allait devoir être plus prudente. Sécher les cours était un gros risque mais elle devait le prendre pour le bien de Finn. Elle retourna à table, n'ayant plus faim elle joua avec sa nourriture pendant que ses pensées étaient tournées vers Finn.

« Chérie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hiram, inquiet du changement d'humeur de sa fille.

- J'ai un peu mal au ventre. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher tôt. » Ses pères se regardèrent avec inquiétude pendant que Leroy passait sa main sur le front de Rachel.

« Ton front est brulant ! » dit-il. Elle mit ça sur le compte du rougissement qu'elle éprouvait dès qu'elle repensait à la voix de Finn, triste et envieuse de la revoir. « Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes ma chérie. Dis-nous si tu vas mieux dans la matinée.

- D'accord, Papou. Bonne nuit. » Elle se retira dans sa chambre, honteuse de mentir constamment à ses pères, mais aussi énervée de ne pas pouvoir aider Finn. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla fatiguée et anxieuse. Un seul regard de ses pères sur son visage pâle et sur ses cernes pour qu'ils prennent la décision que Rachel devait rester à la maison. Ils appelèrent le lycée pour excuser son absence.

« Tout ira bien toute seule ? Demandèrent t-ils, marchant à travers sa chambre pour lui donner toutes les boîtes de médicaments de la maison. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle nous et on sera à la maison en moins de vingt minutes.

- Si tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, on pensera que tu es tombée dans une sorte de coma et que tu as besoin d'aide !

- Papas, s'il vous plaît, » dit-elle faiblement, en feignant d'être malade alors qu'elle allait très bien. Le seul problème était son manque de sommeil après avoir tourné toute la nuit. La voix anxieuse de Finn avait fait écho dans son esprit. « J'irai bien, et je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. »

Ils furent aux petits soins pour elle encore une demi-heure, les mettant en retard pour leurs travails pendant qu'elle attendait allongée que leurs voitures partent. Une fois partis, elle prit son portable et envoya un texto à Finn, sachant qu'il était probablement trop tôt pour qu'il soit réveillé.

_Salut, mes pères pensent que je suis malade, alors je suis chez moi toute la journée. Tu peux venir quand tu te réveilles si tu veux._

Elle le relu trois fois avant de l'envoyer, se sentant audacieuse de l'avoir invité chez elle sans la surveillance de ses parents. Elle brisait plus de règles qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et Rachel était excitée de le voir. Elle s'émerveilla de voir qu'il répondit toute suite, lui demandant son adresse, elle répondit les mains tremblantes. Ça arrivait vraiment. Elle faisait entrer Finn Hudson dans la maison du Juge Berry.

Elle se lava les dents rapidement et coiffa ses cheveux, se faisant aussi belle que possuble. Elle mit des vêtements décontractés, fit son lit et rangea sa chambre, en prenant soin de cacher toutes ses peluches dans son armoire. La sonnette retentit et elle sursauta de peur, elle essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle ouvrit la porte et le vit debout, tête baissée, son corps effondré d'épuisement, il la regarda intensément. Elle pensait être fatiguée ce matin mais ce n'était rien comparé à la fatigue de finn; ses yeux étaient tout petits avec des cernes immenses. Son t-shirt était froissé et sa veste en cuire enveloppait son buste.

«Salut, dit-il simplement, la tristesse de la veille était encore présente. Merci de m'avoir invité.

- Bien sur, » dit-elle un peu maladroitement. Maintenant qu'il était chez elle, Rachel ne savait pas quoi faire. « Je n'ai pas entendu ta moto, commenta t-elle.

- Oui, je l'ai garé plus bas dans la rue, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Merci. Mes pères ont eu vent des rumeurs qui circulent sur nous et je pense que c'est mieux si on garde notre amitié secrète pour le moment. Dit-elle se sentant un peu coupable, mais éloignant ce sentiment. Veux-tu quelque chose ? Café ? Un croissant peut être? Demanda-elle en pointant le sachet de viennoiseries que ses pères achetaient chaque matin.

- Un peu de café serait super. » Répondit-il en la suivant dans la cuisine. Elle lui prépara sa tasse, et quand elle se retourna, elle réalisa qu'il était juste derrière elle, la jeune fille était effrayée par leur proximité. Elle rigola nerveusement, se déplaçant alors qu'il prenait une longue gorgée de café. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, elle pouvait le voir par son apparence et son comportement étrange.

- Tu sembles fatigué, commenta t-elle alors qu'il continuait de boire son café en silence.

- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, admit t-il, de sa voix rauque en la regardant. Pour être honnête je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours.

- Pourquoi ? » Interrogea t-elle en ayant un peu peur de demander quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle un moment, son expression était légèrement angoissée. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ?

« J'ai pas mal de choses dans mon esprits ces temps-ci. » Avoua t-il, buvant le reste de la tasse en une seule gorgée. Il ne dit rien d'autre, donc elle lava la vaisselle en silence et resta debout mal à l'aise dans la cuisine pendant que Finn observait la pièce.

« Allez, montons en haut ! » dit-elle, son cœur accéléra à l'insinuation. S'il avait des pensées perverses il les garda pour lui-même. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre, s'assirent sur le lit silencieusement alors que la tension entre eux augmentait. Il n'essaya pas de la toucher, de l'embrasser, ce qui prouvait qu'il était vraiment là pour un support moral et non pour profiter d'elle.

« Donc, tu voulais me voir ? dit-elle finalement car le silence lui pesait trop.

- Ouais ! répondit-il un peu nerveux. Tu as dis que tu chanterais pour moi. »

Elle rit et secoua la tête. « Tu m'as demandé de sécher les cours juste pour que je puisse te chanter une chanson ? » Il secoua la tête et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage.

« Non, dit-il. Mais une promesse est une promesse.

- Et si je ne veux pas chanter pour toi ? risqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Ma voix est un instrument très raffiné, et m'entendre chanter est un privilège qui doit se mériter.

Il lui lança regard mauvais, commençant à s'énerver. « Tu dis peut-être ça car tu n'es pas assez bonne.

Elle s'hérissa à son attitude, sa patience avait des limites. « Oh, vraiment ? ricana-t-elle. Tu veux m'entendre chanter ? Et bien prépare toi à vivre une expérience que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier. »

Elle se leva, le regarda et se lança dans sa chanson favorite, Don't Rain on my Parade, qui était le morceau parfait pour lui prouver son point de vue. Avec chaque once de frustration qu'elle ressentait envers Finn Hudson, elle se surpassa jusqu'à ce que les murs de sa chambre tremblent à cause de la puissance de sa voix. Il s'assit au bord du lit, en complète admiration, son cœur se serrant. Quand elle eut finit, elle était à bout de souffle, trop fatigué elle dut s'assoir sur le lit et essaya d'essuyer la sueur de son front. Seule Rachel Berry pouvait transformer le chant en une séance de sport.

Elle le regarda pour jauger sa réaction, et son regard surpris la remplit de fierté et de satisfaction. Il la regardait, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, et il secoua la tête doucement alors que ses yeux papillonnèrent.

« Et bah putain. Dit-il incrédule, il lui fallut un moment avant de reparler. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi je veux passer autant de temps avec toi. » Elle tressaillit, surprise par le brusque changement de sujet, elle essaya de le suivre dans son raisonnement.

« Et ?

- T'es tellement petite. » Dit-il émerveillé, elle prit un coussin pour le taper sur la tête et son rire remplit la pièce. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi insouciant et ça la fit sourire.

« Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? » Grimaça-t-elle, totalement offensée mais adorant leur petite bataille. Il semblait aimé aussi.

« Je veux dire, » il rit encore, mais sa fatigue semblait le rattraper vraiment et il avait l'air pire qu'à son arrivée. « Tu es toute petite mais si forte. Expliqua t-il doucement. Ta force, ta voix, ta passion. Comment est-ce que ça peut tenir dans une si petite personne? Il secoua la tête. Quelle est l'expression déjà ? Tout ce qui est minuscule est fort ?

- En fait, c'est Tout ce qui est petit est mignon. Corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire en rougissant furieusement.

- Ouais, c'est toi Rachel ! » Souffla t-il, en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller pendant que Rachel se rapprochait sur le lit, voulant être plus près de lui. Son visage se froissa de confusion quand il passa sa main sous l'oreiller pour en sortir une enveloppe. « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Oh, dit-elle, lui prenant des mains et la cachant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. C'est ma lettre d'acceptation à NYADA, l'école d'arts et de théâtre de New York. Je ne l'ai pas encore montré à mes parents, mais j'irais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils n'arriveront pas à m'arrêter.

Il fit un grand sourire.

- Tellement bad girl. J'aime le fait que tu fasses tout pour réaliser tes rêves. Je ne sais pas comment faire ça.

- A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as essayé ? demanda t-elle, il secoua la tête et soupira profondément.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je m'en rappelle même plus. Admit-il, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve, mais il resta calme. Pour être honnête, j'avais l'habitude d'être comme toi. J'avais des rêves, et des conneries comme ça, lâcha t-il alors qu'elle s'allongeait à coté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais je n'ai pas eu un rêve depuis tellement longtemps. Je crois que j'ai oublié comment faire. »

Elle voulait en savoir plus sur son passé, mais elle ne voulait pas le pousser en dehors de sa zone de confort et le mettre en colère alors qu'il semblait si calme.

« Tu devrais t'entrainer. L'encouragea- t-elle se qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Je ne me moque pas, mais tu peux commencer à rêver petit, puis travailler dessus pour avoir par la suite de plus grandes et meilleures ambitions. Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu peux accomplir avant d'avoir essayé. » II secoua la tête balayant ses encouragements.

« C'est trop tard pour ça, Rachel. Je ne suis plus ce mec. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Je ne suis rien qu'un perdant de Lima et je le serai toujours.

- Tu n'es pas un perdant tant que tu n'as pas abandonné. dit-elle et il ouvrit les yeux la regardant intensément.

- J'ai abandonné il y a longtemps. » Dit-il en se renfrognant, elle ferma la bouche refusant de dire autre chose. Elle était frustrée, à seulement vingt ans il avait toute la vie devant lui mais il affirmait déjà avoir abandonné. Il avait des blessures profondes et elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir les soigner. Au moins, il était civilisé avec elle; il n'était pas sur la défense et il ne lui avait pas encore crié dessus. Elle espérait pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour le motiver, les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent et sa respiration ralentit.

Dans un silence de mort elle réalisa qu'il s'était endormi.

Finn Hudson dormait dans son lit.

Elle ne voulait pas le déranger, il avait l'air si calme et il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, donc elle mit son réveil pour le réveiller dans quelques heures. Ils avaient encore toute la journée devant eux, malgré ses plans de l'après-midi. Elle regarda ses traits calmes, le rendant innocent. Elle nicha sa tête dans les oreillers et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle n'avait elle aussi pas beaucoup dormi la vieille, et elle sentit une lourde fatigue la pousser dans l'inconscience, alors elle ferma les yeux, se glissant dans l'obscurité à coté de Finn.

Une forte sonnerie la fit sursauter et elle cria en regardant le corps à coté d'elle, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Finn grogna alors que Rachel eut une bouffée de chaleur dû à leur proximité, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Putain de merde ! » cria t-il, sautant du lit et tapant rapidement un message. Rachel était chancelante et désorientée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. «Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me soit endormi. Je dois y aller. Se dépêcha t-il, sa voix un peu paniquée.

- Attend Finn ! protesta t-elle, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour l'arrêter. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois partir?

Son corps était encore sous le choc du réveil avec le bras de Finn autour de sa taille, et elle ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir maintenant. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de parler.

« C'est le travail. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit-il sincèrement. Rachel ne savait même pas qu'il avait un travail. « Je te vois vendredi.» Elle voulait qu'il reste, mais il était déjà à mi-chemin vers la sortie, elle gémit et fit la moue, trop fatiguée pour le suivre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ouvert avant, si désireux de parler, mais maintenant il devait partir au moment où ils étaient proches.

Elle était sure qu'il avait quitté la maison alors elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir durant le reste de l'après-midi. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle rêvait ou non mais elle sentit des lèvres douces se presser contre sa joue, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Finn était parti.

* * *

**Merci d'être aussi fidèle, le prochain chapitre se nomme "Friend Zone".**

**Pleins de bisous. N'hésitez pas à poster une review. **

**Aline.**


	5. La Friend Zone

**Chapitre 5 : La Friend Zone.**

**Je rappelle comme à chaque fois que cette fanfiction ne nous appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'une merveilleuse auteure, 'The Minsk' qui a gentiment accepté qu'Aline et moi-même traduisions son histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme nous l'avons appréciez et l'apprécions encore.**

**Je précise aussi que Glee et ses personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy et de la Fox.**

**« So, Enjoy and Haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Fuuuuuuuuuuuuun. »**

**Aline et Emilie.**

* * *

Rachel se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, complètement désorientée et seule. Elle se rappelait à peine du départ de Finn mais elle se souvenait très bien de la chaleur qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui, de sa force et de son bras rassurant autour de sa taille.

Elle rougit en repensant à Finn de manière aussi intime. Bien sur, ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés, mais ils avaient partagé une connexion qui rendait leur relation encore plus compliquée. Elle se sentait bien avec lui malgré la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait de toujours mentir et trahir la confiance de ses pères. Il était le premier garçon qui voulait réellement passer du temps avec elle et qui appréciait sincèrement sa compagnie. Jesse, son unique petit-ami de deuxième année, n'avait fait que la critiquer et lui mettre la pression pour qu'ils couchent ensembles. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était autorisée à sortir avec lui était car le père de Jesse était un avocat qui connaissait son père, mais il a fini par briser son cœur comme tous les autres.

Elle savait qu'il était dangereux d'avoir des sentiments pour le manipulateur de la ville, Finn Hudson. Mais plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus elle voulait l'aider. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était grand, brun et beau et que c'était le type d'homme qui faisait tourner la tête de Rachel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher à lui, il avait le potentiel de mettre son cœur en miettes. En plus, il ne restait que deux mois avant qu'elle quitte la ville et déménage pour New-York. Bien qu'elle ne veuille que rien ne puisse la retenir ici, elle voulait vraiment profiter de son dernier été à Lima, et elle voulait en profiter avec Finn.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, maintenant qu'elle savait ce que c'était de le partager avec Finn, son matelas semblait vide. Son esprit bouillonnait et dès frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale quand elle pensait à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer entre eux. Cependant, son sourire retomba quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument pas essayé de flirter alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans sa chambre. Il devait probablement penser qu'elle n'était pas jolie, c'était juste amical. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'entreprendre un geste de rapprochement. Dans un long et profond soupir, elle se résigna à n'être rien d'autre pour lui qu'une amie. C'est tout ce qu'ils n'ont jamais été, il était idiot de penser le contraire.

Alors, pourquoi son cœur était brisé ?

Quand elle descendit dans le salon, ses papas étaient déjà là et ils s'agitaient autour d'elle pendant un petit moment, elle se força à manger un peu pour leur faire plaisir. Elle avait dormi pendant une bonne partie de la journée et elle savait que ça allait être de la torture d'essayer de s'endormir avec l'image de Finn qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Son bras était tellement sécurisant autour d'elle et ses mains étaient si grandes…

« Tu es sur que tu te sens mieux Rachel ? demanda Hiram, en posant une main sur son front. Tu es toujours chaude.

- Je vais bien Papou, vraiment, repondit-elle en forçant un sourire. Je pense que je vais me poser devant _Funny Girl _et me détendre.

- D'accord, Bébé, appelle nous si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. » proposa Leroy. Après le diner, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Se glissant dans son lit, elle tomba sur l'oreiller où Finn avait dormi et inspira profondément pour sentir son parfum. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que sur sa veste en cuir, mais il était bien là. Son odeur lui rappelait les frissons qu'elle ressentait dès qu'il touchait sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, elle devenait dépendante de cette sensation.

Lançant son film préféré, elle se blottit contre l'oreiller de Finn et appela Kurt pour lui raconter sa journée. Il suffoquait et poussait des cris, elle pouvait presque l'entendre haleter quand elle lui raconta qu'elle s'était réveillée avec le bras de Finn autour de sa taille. Bien sur, Kurt n'était plus vierge mais il a quand même admit que l'image était plutôt excitante.

« Il te veut Rachel, déclara-t-il pendant qu'elle s'enferma dans le déni. Il te veut toi.

- Impossible, répliqua-t-elle. Pas une seule fois il n'a dit que j'étais jolie, excitante ou sexy. Comme s'il avait pu penser ces choses ». Elle secoua la tête sachant que c'était impossible. « Nous avons été seuls pleins de fois. Nous avons même été allongés sur mon lit, et il n'a même pas essayé de m'embrasser ou de me toucher. Ça renforce simplement le fait qu'il veut juste qu'on soit amis.

- Rachel, soupira Kurt. Quand vas-tu réaliser que tu es bien plus qu'une naine avec un nez un peu gros ? dit-il un peu en colère.

- Je connais mes limites Kurt ! Finn Hudson est la définition même du manipulateur et rien ne pourra changer ça. Il a couché avec la moitié des filles de Lima et aucune ne me ressemble, soupira-t-elle profondément. Finn traine avec moi car je tolère son attitude et lui donne des conseils. Il me voit seulement comme une amie. D'ailleurs, même s'il me voyait comme une potentielle petite-amie, je lui donnerais mon cœur et il le briserait en tellement de morceaux qu'il serait impossible de les remettre de nouveau ensemble. Je préfère ne pas souffrir pendant les quelques mois qu'il me reste avant mon exil à New-York.

- Comme tu le sens Rachel, termina-t-il. Le sujet 'Finn Hudson' était clos. Ils restèrent au téléphone, Kurt entra dans les détails de son dernier rendez-vous avec Blaine. Elle essaya de ne pas être jalouse de la relation parfaite de son meilleur ami.

Un bip se fit entendre et elle fut stupéfaite de voir que Finn l'appelait. « K-Kurt, je dois y aller. Finn appelle. Bégayât-elle.

- Ah, le mauvais garçon torturé à besoin de trouver du réconfort dans les bras de la belle brune, dit-il rêveur. Ça pourrait être l'intrigue d'un roman d'amour en carton.

- Au revoir Kurt, grogna-t-elle avant de raccrocher et de prendre l'appel de Finn. Bonjour, demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder une voix neutre.

- Rachel ? » Elle détestait les frissons qu'elle avait dès qu'elle entendait sa voix. « C'est Finn.

- Ah salut ! Quoi de neuf ? » dit-elle essayant de rester la plus indifférente possible. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur le fait d'être son ami plutôt que de se concentrer sur ses sentiments grandissant pour lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, le stress et la douleur du matin-même avaient complètement disparu.

- Rien, répondit-il. Je voulais t'appeler pour être sûr que tu allais bien. »

Confuse, elle secoua la tête et serra contre son cœur l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi.

« Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ?

- Bah, dit-il timidement avec une once d'hésitation. Je t'ai un peu laissé en plan aujourd'hui. » Le cœur de Rachel se serra, elle était heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir sa moue enfantine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'être une merde. Je t'ai obligé à sécher les cours et on a même pas … » Il s'arrêta et Rachel se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. « Peu importe. Merci vraiment pour ton soutien aujourd'hui. J'en avais vraiment besoin.

- Tu as l'air plus détendu, observa-t-elle. Beaucoup moins stressé.

- Ouais, dit-il lentement. J'ai dû m'occuper de quelque chose qui m'a fait flipper toute la semaine. Je suis heureux que ce soit fini.

- Tu as dis que c'était pour le travail, ajouta-t-elle mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part. Tu fais quoi comme travail ? ». Il se tut un instant puis révéla lentement sa profession.

« Je vends de la drogue Rachel. Et j'en ai consommé pendant longtemps » admit-il ouvertement, confirmant toutes les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu pendant ces deux dernières années. Son estomac se tordait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû aller voir un client et lui donner un paquet. J'étais nerveux car je l'ai transporté en moto à travers la ville. Si les flics me chopaient, je serais allé directement en prison. En plus je suis en probation.

- Es-tu sûr que tu aurais dû me dire ça ? dit-elle en tremblant. Finn, mon père est juge.

- Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, tonna-t-il, ce qui effraya un peu Rachel.

- Bien sur que tu peux me faire confiance, mais je veux m'assurer que tu sais à qui tu te confis, soupira-t-elle, son secret pesant lourdement sur sa conscience. Je ne veux pas t'apporter des problèmes.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en soupirant. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance Rachel, j'ai juste, s'énerva-t-il après lui-même. Je ne voudrais plus à devoir le faire.

- Quoi ? Vendre de la drogue ?

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. Je suis impatient, et c'est de l'argent facile, tu sais ? Je peux m'offrir plein de trucs grâce à ça. Je ne me souciais pas d'aller en prison puisque le gain l'emportait toujours sur le risque, mais maintenant ça n'en vaut plus la peine.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle complètement fascinée par l'afflux d'informations. Son comportement de ce matin commençait à pendre tout son sens le manque de sommeil, les pensées qui empoisonnaient la paix de son esprit, sa nervosité. « Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

- Je ne veux plus être cette personne. Je ne veux pas finir mort ou en prison, dit-il sincèrement. Je suis en période de probation, je suis clean depuis des mois, mais j'ai peur que quand se soit fini, je redevienne encore la même personne. » Il y a avait une douleur ancienne dans sa voix qui fit mal à Rachel. « Ce que tu m'as dis ce matin résonne encore en moi. Je ne veux pas être le loser dealer. Quand tu m'as frappé, tu as remis les choses en place dans ma tête. » _Etait-il entrain d'insinuer qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait plus vendre de drogues ? _Non, ce n'était pas vraiment elle, mais plutôt le confort et les conseils qu'elle lui a apporté qui ont permis à Finn d'ouvrir les yeux sur les dangers de son métier. Il voulait rester clean, ce qui était remarquable et ne voulait pas retomber dans ses vieux démons. Elle voulait battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud.

« Si tu ne veux plus dealer. Pourquoi ne pas trouver un vrai travail ? » Il se moqua avec colère. « Personne ne va embaucher un gars avec un casier judicaire et aucun diplôme. Cracha-t-il amèrement.

- Tout d'abord, la possession de drogues est un délit, pas un crime. Donc ton casier judiciaire ne peut pas t'empêcher te trouver du travail, l'informa-t-elle. Deuxièmement, tu es suffisamment intelligent pour retourner au lycée et obtenir ton diplôme, afin que tu puisses trouver un bon travail. Tu sais, un avec une fiche de paye, des vacances et aucun risque de mort ou d'emprisonnement. » Elle attendait une réaction, mais la ligne était silencieuse, pendant un moment elle pensa qu'il avait raccroché. « Finn ?

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis intelligent ? demanda-t-il doucement, elle fut choquée par la tristesse et le doute de sa voix.

- Bien sûr que tu l'es Finn ! Insista-t-elle. Tant que tu crois en toi, tu peux faire n'importe quoi.

- Tu crois en moi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix si différente de celle du délinquant cruel qu'elle avait rencontré la semaine dernière.

- Oui, sourit-elle, son cœur se brisant pour lui. Je crois en toi, Finn Hudson. Si tu ne veux plus de cette vie, change la. Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas avec Noah, tu pourrais l'aider avec son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine ? Depuis qu'il a commencé les piscines des Sonorités et l'Ouest de la ville, il a beaucoup trop de travail pour lui tout seul.

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. Puck m'avait demandé l'année dernière, mais j'avais dis non. Tu penses qu'il voudrait m'embaucher ?

- Eh bien, je peux toujours lui dire du bien de toi, le taquina-t-elle. Mais qu'en est-il de ton autre travail ?

- Aujourd'hui c'était mon dernier relais, dit-il fermement. Je ne répondrais plus à leurs appels maintenant. Ils peuvent trouver un autre connard pour faire passer leurs drogues dans la ville. J'en ai fini. » Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de fierté, elle applaudissait tellement elle était heureuse et le félicitait comme une folle.

« Merci Rachel, avoua-t-il chaleureusement, alors que la jeune fille rougissait.

- Pour avoir fait quoi ?

- Pour ne jamais me juger ou me prendre pour de la merde. Pour me soutenir, me donner des conseils et supporter mon attitude de connard, continua-t-il avec affection. Tu es comme la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue. » La déception qu'elle ressentait la brulait comme de l'acide et rongea les sentiments amoureux qui n'avait cessé de grandir en elle depuis leur rencontre. Bien sur, il ne la voyait que comme une amie. C'était idiot d'avoir espéré plus.

« Et Santana ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fragile et remplie de déception.

- Ne lui dit pas vendredi, car elle pourrait nous tuer tout les deux. Mais il faut avouer que tu es une meilleure amie qu'elle. » Rachel rigola, malgré la piqure qu'elle ressentait d'être toujours placé dans la Friend Zone.

« J'essaierais de le garder pour moi.

- Tu viens toujours vendredi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sévère.

- Bah, j'ai pas demandé à mes papas. J'ai un peu peur qu'ils disent non, donc je veux leur prouver que je suis assez mature et responsable pour ne pas dépasser leur nouveau couvre-feu.

- Tu veux faire un tour en moto avec moi demain après les cours ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue mais douce. On n'est pas obligé de rester longtemps.

- Avec plaisir, mais nous ne devrions pas nous retrouver à l'école. Trop de gens parlent derrière notre dos. » Un silence s'installa.

« Tu connais le petit snack qui fait des pancakes après minuit sur le bord de la nationale ?

- Ouais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. _Le Flapjack_. (**N/T : sorte de gaufres typiquement américaines)**

- Retrouve-moi là-bas sur le parking à 15h30, s'amusa-t-il. Je te promets de te ramener saine et sauve à la maison.

- Ça sonne plutôt bien, » dit-elle en essayant de rester légère pendant qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle, l'oreiller. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir, mais il avait partagé tellement de choses avec elle, aujourd'hui. Elle commençait finalement à percer le mystère, _Finn Hudson_. « Merci d'avoir partagé tout ça avec moi.

Elle pouvait presque l'entendre sourire au téléphone. « Merci d'avoir écouté.

- A demain » Ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent. Rachel se laissa tomber sur son lit et se blottit dans ses draps. Elle regarda _Funny Girl_ et s'endormit bercés par d'étranges rêves avec Finn derrière les barreaux et Rachel passant la drogue à la frontière de l'Ohio.

Le jour suivant, elle apporta un pantalon, le laissa dans sa voiture pour le mettre avant de monter sur la moto. Sa conversation téléphonique avec Finn était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait autant confiance en elle et Rachel était heureuse qu'elle puisse lui venir en aide. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait savoir qui était Finn, il la surprenait et son opinion sur lui changeait. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur son addiction à la drogue, mais était heureuse de voir qu'il était clean. _Pourquoi le gamin le plus populaire de la ville, le quaterback en était réduit à vendre de la drogue ?_ Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle voulait savoir sur lui et elle avait hâte de le revoir.

Elle entendit sa moto vers 14h45 et elle se sourit à elle-même en pensant à leur plan de 15h30. Etre seule sur la moto avec Finn était plus qu'un rêve, car quand elle enroulait ferment ses bras autour de lui, elle pouvait prétendre qu'il était sien. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle quitta le lycée, mais quand elle le vit, elle s'arrêta et des larmes de colères jaillirent de ses yeux.

Une grande, blonde pom-pom-girl dans son uniforme rouge de Cheerio était blottit contre lui, et pendant qu'il faisait des ronds de fumée dans l'air, la jeune fille mettait un doigt à travers en rigolant. Elle était jolie, un long buste, de belles jambes qui se frottaient contre le jean de Finn. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser, mais il ne la repoussait pas non plus. Rachel était prise d'un sentiment de jalousie qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant et alla rageusement à sa voiture. Une fois la portière claquée, elle mit de la musique triste et fondit en larmes, elle maudit son cœur naïf. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'était ouvert à elle et avait partagé son passé qu'il avait réellement changé. Bien sûr, il voulait un emploi et passer à autre chose, mais il était le même playboy qui ne verrait jamais Rachel autrement que comme une amie.

Il lui fallu un moment pour se calmer, ses yeux étaient un peu bouffis par les larmes et elle mit son pantalon une fois arrivé au snack. Finn l'attendait déjà sur le parking, elle essaya de ne pas paraitre déconcertée et affectée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais maintenant qu'elle était près du lui, c'était comme si le mur qu'elle avait battit s'effondrait à la vue de son sourire en coin. Elle se sentait vulnérable, jalouse et sur la défensive quand elle s'approcha de lui.

« Salut, dit-il doucement, c'était comme regarder dans les yeux d'une personne totalement différèrent de celle qu'elle avait vu devant le lycée. Tu es en retard, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je ne t'ai pas vu après l'école. » Les mains fermement posées sur ses hanches, elle se moqua et essaya de ne pas paraitre trop froide.

« Ouais, bah je t'ai vu moi après les cours, répliqua-t-elle en maudissant sa gaminerie. Tu avais l'air en très bonne compagnie. » Il secoua la tête, surpris par le comportement de Rachel.

« Il y a des Cheerios autour de moi tout le temps, dit-il nonchalamment. J'ai eu ma dose de pom-pom-girl au lycée. » Elle fronça les sourcils, Quinn Fabray avait été la meneuse de pom-pom quand Finn et elle était sortis ensemble. Elle était l'image même de la beauté et de la grâce.

« Ça te fait rien qu'autant de filles se jettent sur toi ? dit-elle audacieusement, et il secoua la tête.

- Je leur donne juste un peu d'attention pendant quelques minutes et après soit elles s'en vont, soit elles veulent plus, dit-il complètement perplexe. Parfois, quand je m'ennuie, je m'amuse avec elle.

- Je vois, assena-t-elle. Rachel ne supportait pas la jalousie qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter non plus le fait qu'il soit expérimenté et sur de lui, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas passé la première base.

- Cependant, tu l'as pas fait, ajouta-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas essayé de flirter avec moi, dit-il de sa voix grave et sexy. Tu n'as pas essayé de te jeter sur moi. Je ne suis pas ton type, c'est ça ? »

Prise au dépourvu, elle rougit furieusement, et bafouilla en essayant de cacher son embarras. « Et bah, non, je veux dire, oui, enfin je-je ne ferais jamais...

« Waouh, Rachel, calme-toi, » ria-t-il. Finn sourit plus insouciant que jamais. Il avait l'air si jeune que cela serra son cœur. « Je faisais que te taquiner.

- Enfin, j'veux dire, tu sais que je suis vierge, dit-elle presque en s'étouffa sur le mot car elle sentait ses yeux la dévisager. Donc, c'est ridicule de perdre ton temps à flirter avec quelqu'un quand je sais que rien ne se passera. Les mecs ne sont pas intéressés par moi et je ne suis pas intéressée par une histoire sans lendemain. Oui, je suis passionnée et pour une quelconque raison tu penses que je suis difficile, mais pour être honnête, mes émotions sont fragiles et une fois que je donne mon cœur à quelqu'un, je deviens vulnérable, avoua-t-elle, se sentant très vulnérable à cet instant. Je ne veux pas souffrir.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que les mecs ne sont pas intéressés par toi ? demanda-t-il, elle poussa un profond soupir se sentant mise à nu.

- Le seul garçon avec qui je suis sortie n'a fait que me mettre la pression pour qu'on couche ensemble. Tous les autres sont effrayés par mon gros nez ou par mes pères surprotecteurs. » Il hocha la tête, l'atmosphère entre eux était pesante.

- Mais, je suis ton type hein ? » blagua-t-il en essayant d'alléger la tension qu'il y avait dans l'air. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait, que Finn déclare qu'elle était la plus belle fille de la terre et qu'il lui voue un amour éternel ? _C'était seulement dans ses rêves.

« Oui tu es mon type, admit-elle avec un petit sourire. L'atmosphère entre eux était gênante et elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle voulait juste monter sur sa stupide moto et rouler, comme ça ils n'auront plus à parler. Il la dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise. « Quoi ? Cracha-t-elle.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es en colère après moi, dit-il. Je n'aime pas ça. » Elle poussa un profond soupire et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolée, avoua-t-elle en sentant ses émotions l'envahir encore une fois. Je sais que cela va te paraitre ridicule, et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir que nous avons besoin de parler de ce sujet.

- Bien sur, dit-il. Je veux que nous soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

- Bon, le coupa-t-elle. Moi aussi » Elle prit une longue et profonde inspiration pendant qu'elle essaya de trouver les mots justes. « Tu connais mon manque d'expérience en matière de garçons, alors que toi tu es un excellent exemple du jeune homme en bonne santé avec une libido active.

- D'accord, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Tu es venu hier et nous nous sommes endormis ensemble dans mon lit, » commenta-t-elle ouvertement. Finn ouvrit grand les yeux, complètement sous le choc. « Je me souviens … débuta-t-elle en piquant un fard. Je me souviens que tu avais ton bras autour de moi avant que tu ne partes et je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, toute seule. Je sais que nous n'avons rien fait d'intime mais ça signifie quelque chose pour moi. Ça me fait du mal. Toi et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et pour être honnête, tout ça me trouble. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je suis pour toi pour que je puisse être en paix dans mon esprit et empêcher mes émotions de me contrôler, admit-elle, son pouls battant à toute vitesse. Finn, suis-je ton amie ou suis-je juste une fille comme tant d'autre ? » Il fallu un peu de temps à Finn pour répondre, il avait presque l'air fâché et son front était plissé de confusion. Il parla lentement, avec précaution, en pesant chaque mot.

« Les filles, débuta-t-il pensif, sont une distraction. C'est juste un autre moyen que j'ai choisi pour oublier ma vie de merde, elles ne signifient absolument rien pour moi. » Il haussa les épaules et Rachel commençait à se demander si elle n'était rien qu'une distraction pour lui. « Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Comme je te l'ai dis, j'étais fatigué de devoir changer pour elles, et la plupart n'en n'ont rien à foutre de moi. Enfin, pas vraiment. Pas comme toi,» continua-t-il pendant qu'ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être hypnotisée dès qu'il parlait, sa voix envoyant des décharges électriques dans chaque partie de son corps. « Tu n'as aucune idée de l'importance que tu as pour moi, Rachel. Je ne suis pas douer avec les mots, pas comme toi en tout cas, mais je sais ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi. » Sa gorge se serra quand elle essaya de parler, elle s'étouffa presque avec ses mots. Il la regardait comme s'il voulait l'embrasser, mais en raison de son manque d'expérience, elle n'en était pas sûre.

« Et que ressens-tu ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être l'ancien Finn, admit-il tristement. Celui qui ne foutait pas sa vie en l'air. » Son ton était rempli de douleur et elle sentait ses propres larmes qui commencèrent à perler.

« Finn … » Elle le voulait, elle voulait réduire la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Cependant, il s'éloigna d'elle, se rendit vers sa moto, sortit un élégant casque noir et le plaça sur sa tête.

«J'ai prit ça, comme ça il n'y a aucune raison pour que les flics nous arrêtent, » dit-il en changeant de sujet. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi troublée, il n'avait même pas répondu à sa question, enfin pas vraiment. Il lui passa le casque rose. « J'ai prévu de rester sur les petites routes et de ne pas dépasser les limitations de vitesse.

« Merci. » Elle le mit sur sa tête, et grimpa sur la moto. Rachel enroula ses bras autour de lui, l'enserra doucement en espérant qu'il savait qu'il comptait énormément pour elle. Ce sentiment semblait grandir chaque jour, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le contrôler. « Si cela peut te rassurer Finn, tu signifies beaucoup pour moi. » Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, même si le casque l'empêchait de voir son visage.

« Ça me rassure Rachel, » dit-il. Elle sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue pendant qu'ils sortirent du parking, roulant aussi loin que possible, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre.

* * *

**Hum ... Finn et Rachel se rapprochent. Espérons qu'ils continuent de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. **

**Le prochain chapitre se nomme "Dîner et Alcool". Nous ferons tout notre possible le publier jeudi prochain, mais c'est un chapitre très long et je pars en vacances dimanche. Au mieux vous l'aurez en temps et en heure, au pire vous l'aurez à mon retour de vacances, aux alentours du 20. Pour nous excuser de ce retard, je pense que nous publierons les deux chapitres de retard dans la même semaine. **

**Pleins de bisous mes lectrices adorées. **

**N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, les reviews sont une petite douceure pour nous. **

**Love,**

**Emilie. (si vous voulez vous tenir au courant, mon pseudo twitter est "TheBubbleRose")**


	6. Dîner et Alcool

**Chapitre 6 – Dîner et Alcool**

**Je rappelle comme à chaque fois que cette fanfiction ne nous appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'une merveilleuse auteure, 'The Minsk' qui a gentiment accepté qu'Aline et moi-même traduisions son histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme nous l'avons appréciez et l'apprécions encore.**

**Je précise aussi que Glee et ses personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy et de la Fox.**

**« So, Enjoy and Haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Fuuuuuuuuuuuuun. »**

**Aline et Emilie.**

**** Les parenthèses (N/T) signifient "note de la traductrice".**

* * *

Après la fin de son tour en moto avec Finn, Rachel était partagée par plusieurs émotions. Ils parlèrent à peine durant le reste de l'après midi, et quand il l'eut déposé à sa voiture devant le _Flapjack_ leur séparation fut tendue.

« Je te vois demain ? » demanda t-il crispé, et elle sût qu'elle regardait maintenant dans les yeux du Finn qui se cachait derrière sa colère. Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait son attitude changeait c'était comme faire face à deux personnes complètement différentes, et elle se demanda s'il n'était peut-être pas bipolaire.

« J'espère, » dit-elle toujours inquiète que ses pères disent non. Il hocha la tête et démarra sa moto.

« Appelle-moi. » Et dans un crissement de pneus il partit, son casque rouge et noir s'éloignant de plus en plus. Elle resta debout dans le parking un moment, mordant sa lèvre et essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et il ne répondait même pas à ses questions. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et il ne pouvait pas même pas l'aider à apaiser la plaie géante qui apparaissait chaque jour. Maintenant elle était plus troublée que jamais et son propre aveu résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Apparemment, elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, assez pour à ses yeux, être différente des autres filles, mais elle avait besoin de savoir si ses sentiments étaient amoureux ou platoniques. Ce n'était pas juste le fait de la faire attendre alors qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était fragile. Dans un terrible soupir et le cœur lourd, elle monta dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à chez elle, espérant que sa ponctualité lui permettrait de marquer des points avec ses pères.

Vendredi arriva enfin, et Rachel avait quelque chose de vraiment excitant à venir ce qui lui permit de survivre pendant les cours. Le lycée était presque fini et pour une bonne élève comme elle, elle n'avait plus rien à apprendre. Au lieu de se concentrer sur ses professeurs très ennuyants, elle pensa à Finn, son amie Santana et du dîner qui aurait lieu en son honneur pour qu'elles se rencontrent. Comment était Santana ? Etait-elle comme Finn ? Probablement, si elle arrivait à vivre avec un garçon comme lui. Mais Santana comptait beaucoup pour lui, donc Rachel respectait leur amitié et elle la rencontrera.

Si ses parents l'autorisaient à sortir ce soir.

Dire qu'elle était anxieuse quand elle rentra de ses leçons était un euphémisme; Rachel tremblait presque alors qu'elle approcha ses pères pour leur demander la permission de sortir, terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils refusent. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé toute la semaine, et elle ne voulait pas décevoir Finn et ruiner une soirée potentiellement amusante.

« Papas, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle pendant qu'ils étaient assis dans le salon travaillant tout les deux sur un dossier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Ange ?

_ Et bah, je voulais savoir si je pouvais sortir ce soir pour aller manger chez une amie. Je vais rencontrer de nouveaux amis de Noah et ils préparent un repas pour moi, en mon honneur. » Ils se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.

« Est-ce que Noah y sera aussi ? demanda Hiram.

- Hum, non, répondit-elle en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je ne crois pas qu'il est été invité.

- Donc, tu vas rencontrer des amis de Noah mais il ne sera même pas là ? » Il fit chaud d'un coup dans la pièce et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de babysitter, Papa, lança-t-elle, mais elle savait que le confronter n'allait pas l'aider. Mais si tu insistes je vais l'appeler et voir s'il peut venir.

- Nous insistons beaucoup, répliqua Leroy. Nous n'avons encore rencontré aucun de tes amis et nous serions rassurés de savoir que Noah est là pour te surveiller. » Elle hocha la tête en saisissant son téléphone pour appeler son cousin, son cœur battait à l'espoir qu'il puisse venir.

« El Puckerone, réponda-t-il en prenant un accent espagnol des plus douteux.

- Noah, c'est Rachel. dit-elle en allant dans la cuisine. Que fais-tu ce soir ?

- J'ai un rendez vous cousine ! dit-il joyeusement. Je me prépare pour m'infiltrer dans une soirée étudiante ! _Toge_ Party ! **(N/T : fête costumée)** ». Elle avait l'impression que des pierres lui trouaient l'estomac, elle laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré.

« Quel est le problème ?

- Finn a prévu un dîner pour que je puisse rencontrer Santana mais mes pères ne me laissent pas y aller à moins que tu sois là, murmura-t-elle durement, sentant les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? Se défendit-il. Je n'étais même pas invité.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pleura t-elle misérablement, raccrochant au nez de son cousin et essayant de rester calme.

- Qu'est ce que Noah à dit, chérie ? demandèrent ses papas et elle soupira profondément avant de rejoindre le salon.

- Il a dit qu'il avait un rendez vous ce soir et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. » Ses plans tombaient à l'eau et ses pères secouèrent la tête.

- Nous sommes désolés chérie, mais tant que nous n'avons pas rencontré tes nouveaux amis, tu ne peux pas sortir sans ton cousin. Fin de l'histoire.

- Mais Papa…

- Pas de mais jeune fille. On a déjà prit notre décision. »

Se sentant comme une fille capricieuse, elle tapa du pied et se précipita hors de la pièce telle une tornade, courant vers sa chambre, claquant la porte si fort que la maison trembla, puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. La colère et la déception étaient grandes et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était d'appeler Finn pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle mais il choisit ce moment là pour l'appeler et elle répondit en larmes, fermant les yeux en imaginant qu'il était là avec elle.

« Salut, dit-elle misérablement.

- Rachel ? Demanda Finn alors qu'elle reniflait dans ses oreillers. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mes papas ne me laissent pas sortir ce soir, gémit-elle alors qu'un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

- T'es pas sérieuse ? Putain, cracha t-il, étant aussi énervé qu'elle. Quelle merde. J'arrive, je viens te chercher.

- Non tu ne peux pas ! pleura-t-elle, imaginant les policiers entourés sa maison pendant que Finn la prenait en otage à l'arrière sa moto. Mes pères ne me laisseraient plus jamais sortir de ma vie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je croyais que tu avais un couvre feu. » Il était encore un peu sur les nerfs mais elle savait que sa colère ne lui était pas destinée.

- J'en ai un, mais mes pères veulent rencontrer les nouveaux amis avec lesquels je sors, et je ne peux pas sortir à moins que Noah soit avec moi. » Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. « Et je l'ai déjà appelé mais il a un truc de prévu. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes sentant la tristesse la frapper avec la force d'un camion.

« Rachel, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas.» Sa voix dure mais remplie de soutien.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'avais tellement hâte d'être ce soir, réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

- Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il. Maintenant, je pense que je vais me bourrer la gueule à la place !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis énervé et si je reste sobre je vais faire des trucs stupides comme pendre ma moto pour venir chez toi et te sortir la prison aux couleurs pastel dans laquelle tu es enfermée. Au moins, quand je suis bourré Santana me prend mes clés. » Elle rigola légèrement, son rire traversant ses larmes.

- J'aurais aimé que tu puisses, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'aimerais tellement voir la tête de mes pères s'ils me voyaient à l'arrière de ta moto, ajouta-t-elle méchamment.

- Hey ! Je croyais que tu étais une fille à papa ! Rigola t-il, essayant d'apaiser la tension de leur conversation.

- Je l'ai été mais j'ai l'impression d'être un animal en cage, Finn. Je veux aller là-bas, dans la jungle et être sauvage pour une fois.

- J'donnerais tout pour voir ça ! Dit-il de sa voix sensuelle, lui donnant des frissons qui traversèrent tout son corps.

- Oui, bah ça ne sera pas ce soir, soupir-t-elle profondément. Bon, allez enivre-toi sans moi. Dit à Santana que je suis désolée.

- Tu bois ? » demanda-t-il et elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire car il essayait de la garder au téléphone. Peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment la voir autant qu'elle lui.

« Je bois du vin et du champagne pendant les fêtes et les vacances, mais je n'est jamais été bourrée.

- Tu serais contre ? demanda t-il, et elle dût y penser très fort pendant une minute avant de répondre.

- Non, dit-elle simplement. Même je reste loin des autres substances, je ne vois pas où est le mal de se perdre dans l'alcool de temps en temps.

- Et bah, il faut que je me rappelle de ça dans le futur alors, rigola t-il un peu. Bon, je te rappelle bientôt.

- Ok, Finn, soupira-t-elle. Bisous. » Elle gémit bruyamment et laissa tomber son téléphone. Rachel se leva, se changea en pyjama, résolue à passer la nuit chez elle. Elle descendit pour manger un peu, ignorant ses pères et se demandant ce que Santana avait cuisiné pour elle. Elle avait prévenu Finn qu'elle était végétalienne, et espérait que son amie n'avait pas eu trop de problèmes pour cuisiner.

« Chérie, je sais que tu es colère contre nous maintenant, mais tu réaliseras un jour combien on tient à toi. » Elle leur tourna le dos, s'éloigna et les entendit disputer pendant qu'elle remontait les escaliers.

« Elle a dix-sept ans, Leroy, pas sept. Tu veux qu'elle nous déteste. Car elle va porter cette haine avec elle pour le reste de sa vie si on ne lui donne pas une certaine liberté.

- Hiram, j'aime notre neveu comme un fils, mais j'ai dû le sortir de la galère plusieurs fois dans le passé et je ne sais pas avec quel genre de gens il traine. »Elle s'arrêta dans les escaliers et espionna leur débat à propos des déboires de Noah avec la justice. Voler le distributeur automatique avait couté de longs mois de travail pour sortir Noah de cette galère, et il avait été banni des repas familiaux pendant assez longtemps.

« Je ne critique pas l'éducation de Rebecca mais je pense que Noah tient un peu trop de son père, et je refuse que Rachel suive le même chemin en l'autorisant à sortir avec ce type de personnes.

- Nous ne l'avons encore que pour quelques mois, Leroy. Je veux qu'elle en profite.

- Je le veux aussi, soupira t-il. Je veux juste qu'elle soit en sécurité. »

Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, rentra et lâcha un cri de frustration. Elle n'allait jamais obtenir la liberté qu'elle voulait à quoi bon avoir un couvre feu si elle ne pouvait même pas s'amuser ? Son père avait raison, elle commençait à leur en vouloir de l'étouffer avec leurs préoccupations. Plus ils la gardaient chez elle comme une prisonnière plus elle voulait en devenir une et s'évader.

Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, ils l'avaient condamné à une nuit de solitude. Elle décida de les punir en chantant, sachant très bien qu'ils n'aimaient quand elle chantait pendant qu'ils regardaient _La roue de la Fortune._

Elle se vernissait ses ongles de pieds et écoutait de la musique, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment, un rugissement faisant écho dans la maison ce qui lui fît presque lâcher le vernis sur sa couette.

« D'accord, où est-elle ? entendit-elle, et pendant une seconde elle eut peur que se soit Finn venant pour la prendre, complètement bourré et agressif. Cette petite princesse me doit beaucoup cette fois-ci. » Elle cria presque quand elle reconnu la voix de Noah, posant le vernis rapidement, elle courut en bas.

« Noah ! cria-t-elle, et quand elle regarda dans les yeux de son cousin elle y vit de la fureur. Tu n'as pas un rendez vous ?

-J'avais, un rendez vous ! » Cracha-t-il, la prenant par le bras pour la monter en haut, pendant que ses pères les regardaient choquer. Il la jeta dans sa chambre comme si elle était un jouet et ferma la porte derrière eux. Tu sais ce que je viens de refuser ?

- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Elles voulaient un plan à trois avec moi, Rachel ! » dit-il en serrant les dents. Le regard de ses yeux était meurtrier. « Un plan à trois !

- Noah, je ne t'ai pas dit de ne pas y aller et de venir ici pour être mon babysitter, se défendit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas refusé, j'ai pris mon pied, dit-il avec un sourire coquin. Mais sur le chemin du retour, j'ai rencontré deux filles qui voulaient goûter à Maxi-Puck et j'ai dû refuser car j'entendais ma cousine pleurnicher dans ma tête ! » Elle essaya de ne pas sourire mais échoua lamentablement car un rire carillonnant s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Mon héros !

« Regarde-toi! Tu es dans ton pyjama putain ! Dit-il pointant son short en lapin rose et le haut qui allait avec. Change-toi, et je vais négocier de ta libération avec tes gardiens de prison. »

Il se tourna et sortit de sa chambre, pestant dans sa barbe sur les cousins trop gâtés. Elle décida d'envoyer un messageà Finn et courut à son placard pour en sortir des vêtements. Il était déjà plus de huit heures et elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas encore trop bu.

_Arrête de boire, j'arrive ! _Il ne répondit pas et elle jeta son téléphone dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose d'approprié pour le dîner. Elle mit sa robe bleue favorite avec une veste à pois. Elle mit une pince dans ses cheveux les laissant tombés un peu, puis se maquilla légèrement avant de descendre, entendant ses pères interroger Noah dans la cuisine.

« Tu fais en sorte qu'elle sorte avec de bonnes personnes, Noah !

- Tu respectes les limitations de vitesse, et ne pense même pas à boire !

- Allez les gars, ce n'est pas ma première journée sur la route ! Railla son cousin.

- Es-tu prêt à partir ? » Demanda t-elle, ayant l'attention de tout le monde. Son père souriait noir pendant qu'il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Comme tu as perdu un peu de temps avec tes amis, on est d'accord d'allonger ton couvre feu jusqu'à minuit et demi, juste cette fois. »

Elle savait qu'il essayait vraiment de se racheter, donc elle lui fit un gros câlin et lui murmura un petit merci avant de partir.

Noah et elle étaient sur la route, en direction de la maison de Finn un peu après neuf heures quand Rachel réalisa que Finn ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Elle fronça des sourcils, ne sachant même pas où il vivait alors que les alentours commençaient à changer les belles maisons devenaient des immeubles délabrés et des entrepôts étranges. La qualité de vie déclinait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

« Noah, où sommes-nous ? demanda t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle.

- On va aux _Heights_ là, Couz ! **(N/T : heights= les hauteurs. C'est le quartier malfamé de Lima qui doit se trouver dans les hauteurs de la ville)**

- Finn vit à _Lima Heights_ ? demanda t-elle, complètement stupéfaite et faisant attention à ce que les portes soient verrouillées.

- Oui, Santana vient d'ici donc elle l'a prit avec elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est sans danger. » Rachel ne pouvait pas en être sure elle avait seulement entendu des choses terribles sur _Lima Heights_ et les crimes ici étaient quotidiens. Si ses pères savaient qu'elle était ici, elle aurait de gros problèmes.

Elle se remémora ce que son Papa avait dit sur Noah, et elle trouva que c'était injuste qu'il pense si peu de lui juste à cause de son passé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père était un raté, et malgré son histoire avec la justice, Noah était un mec bien. Il avait refusé à un plan à trois juste pour l'emmener chez Finn, ça comptait pour elle.

« Merci de m'accompagner ce soir, Noah, » dit-elle alors qu'ils se garaient puis marchaient vers l'appartement. On ne dirait pas le quartier le plus sûr, mais elle n'avait toujours pas vue de gens en voiture se tirant dessus, c'était bon signe. « Finn et toi êtes beaucoup plus gentils que l'image que vous laisser paraître.

- Oui, et bah, Finn et moi avons vécu beaucoup de choses. Il a énormément changé ses dernières années mais il a bon cœur. Où penses-tu que je suis allé quand ma mère m'a mise dehors pour avoir volé le distributeur automatique l'année dernière ?

- Tu es allé chez Finn ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

- Oui, ce qui veux dire que je sais où il cache sa clé de rechange. » dit-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un petit immeubles avec pleins d'appartements, situé entre 4 bâtiments. Puck enfonça sa main sur le coté de la porte, en sortit une clé et les fit entrer. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, comme elle était à _Lima Heights_, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet endroit soit si sympa; c'était bien meublé avec un canapé en cuir au centre de la pièce. Un grand écran plat était relié à plusieurs consoles de jeux, une multitude de lampes créaient une ambiance relaxante et de la musique sortait du poste dans la cuisine.

Il y avait personne, mais elle vit une trainée de fumée au dessus du canapé assez luxueux, et elle remarqua une bouteille de Jack Daniels déjà bien entamée.

« Finn ? » l'appela-t-elle pendant que Noah se dirigeait directement vers la cuisine pour sentir les nombreux plats de nourritures sur le feu. Un visage la fixa pendant une minute, choqué, une cigarette sortant de sa bouche alors que la fumée se propageait dans l'air.

« Rachel ? » dit Finn, la regardant encore alors qu'elle réalisa à quel point il était ivre ses yeux étaient vitreux et ne regardaient à aucun endroit en particulier ses paroles étaient pâteuses et il essaya de se lever. « Merde Rachel ! » lâcha-t-il, comme s'il ne réalisait pas que c'était elle, alors qu'il se levait, éteignit rapidement sa cigarette et alla ouvrir une fenêtre. Il essaya de ventiler l'air pendant qu'elle rougissait devant sa politesse. « Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas ?

- Noah a annulé son rendez-vous…

- Un plan à trois, interrompit son cousin de la cuisine.

- Sa soirée pour m'emmener ici, ajouta-t-elle se demandant à quel point Finn était ivre et si ça allait poser problème pour leur soirée. Je t'ai envoyé un sms il ya une demi-heure pour te dire d'arrêter de boire. Je crois que c'est trop tard maintenant.

- Non, je n'ai pas bu tant que ça, je te jure, déclara t-il, en attrapant la bouteille et la posant dans la cuisine, où Noah mangeait le chili sans même prendre le temps d'avaler.

- T'es con, arrête ! Tu veux perdre ta putain de main ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Une voix forte et féminine se dit entendre dans le couloir vers la salle de bain, et Rachel regarda une Latina grande et fine entrer dans la pièce comme si elle sortait tout droit des pages de _Maxim_ **(N/T : Magazine célèbre destiné à un public masculin qui regroupe les plus belles femmes de la planète)**. Elle portait un débardeur court sans soutien gorge, un short bleu marine très court qui mettait en valeur ses magnifiques fesses. Ses longs et brillants cheveux noir étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, et elle regardait Rachel comme un chat près à bondir.

« Putain, ton chili est trop délicieux. » dit soudainement Noah la bouche à moitié pleine, et avant même que Rachel n'ai put se présenter Santana courrait après Noah dans la cuisine avec un couteau qu'elle avait prit sur le plan de travail en lui hurlant dessus en espagnole avant de passer à l'anglais.

« Reste en dehors de ma cuisine, Puckerman, » rugit-elle alors que son cousin se cachait derrière l'énorme canapé. Santana avait l'air de vouloir lui sauter dessus, mais Finn attrapa son poignet pour lui enlever le couteau des mains.

« Peux-tu essayer de ne pas faire la folle pendant 5 minutes ! cria Finn, sa voix encore un peu tremblante pendant qu'il essayait de garder son équilibre. C'est la fille que je veux que tu rencontres. C'est Rachel. » Santana sourit à la façon du chat Cheshire **(N/T : Chat violet d'Alice au pays des merveilles) **et oubliant le couteau elle se dirigea vers Rachel pour lui tourner autour tel un prédateur autour de sa proie.

« Regardez-là. » Dit-elle après un moment, et Rachel ne sut dire si l'amusement qu'elle entendait dans sa voix devait être blessant. Elle devait être l'une des femmes les plus sexy que Rachel n'avait jamais vu, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas jalouse de sa relation avec Finn était car elle savait que Santana était lesbienne. « Finn, on dirait que tu l'as trouvé dans une cour de récréation, entre le toboggan et la balançoire. Je pensais que la fille qui t'avait mit son point dans la figure aurait l'air plus … coriace. Je l'imaginais avec moins de pois.

- Je pensais qu'une fille qui se faisait de l'argent en se dandinant sur une barre aurait l'air plus… Oh attend. Tu ressembles exactement à une strip- teaseuse. Désolée. » Gronda-t-elle, alors que son sang bouillait contre cette fille qui la rabaissait juste à cause de ses vêtements. Santana était peut être la meilleure amie de Finn, il connaissait très bien sa fierté et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire si Santana la jugeait seulement à cause de ses vêtements. La Latina lui lança un sombre regard avant de sourire sauvagement.

« Ah, la petite rose à des épines, plaisanta Santana, tournant autour d'elle avant de faire face à Finn. Je l'aime bien.

- Ah oui ? Sourit-il.

- On va bien s'amuser avec elle, dit Santana, son sourire était aussi désireux que son regard, pendant qu'ils regardaient tous les deux Rachel avec amusement. Du rouge lui monta aux joues et elle tendit la main.

- Rachel Berry.

- Santana Lopez, dit-elle, serrant sa main fermement. Et je te promets que je ne suis généralement pas aussi folle. Finn m'a dit que tu ne venais pas alors on a commencé à boire. » Son sourire était serré.

« Je vois ça.

- As-tu faim ? demanda Santana en allant dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques plats. J'ai fais du chili végétalien. Il y a quelques tortillas dans le frigo si tu veux te faire un burrito.

- Bien sur, répondit-elle, et elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Finn sur elle, alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans l'appartement pour se faire une assiette. Finn, ton appart est vraiment sympa.

- Tu trouves ? demanda t-il en timidement.

- Oui, tu as beaucoup de belles choses, » dit-elle en regardant à nouveau autour d'elle. Ça ressemblait vraiment à l'appartement d'un garçon mais les meubles et la décoration étaient plus mature et avec plus de goût que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Il achète tout ça avec l'argent de la drogue, » ajouta Santana, et Rachel regarda Finn qui baissa la tête de honte. Ses mains tremblaient et elle se demanda à quel point il était encore ivre. Elle ne pouvait pas en être sûr car mise à part son manque d'équilibre et sa manière de parler il était toujours le même. « Ne laisse pas sa tête de bébé te piéger la moto, la télé, l'appartement. Il se fait de l'argent en revendant de la drogue. » Rachel s'hérissa Santana essayait de l'intimider avec le passé de Finn.

- Je le sais déjà, Santana. Il me l'a dit. » Elle regarda Finn du coin de l'œil, il était silencieux, jouant avec sa nourriture pour ne pas la regarder.

- Ah, vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle, visiblement choquée de la nouvelle.

- Oui et ce que fait Finn pour se faire de l'argent n'est pas mon problème. »

Santana l'évalua pendant un moment avant d'hocher la tête, et de les rejoindre dans le salon. Ils mangeaient tous les quatre leur repas sur le canapé, avec assez d'espace entre eux pour être confortable.

« Je suis surprise qu'il te l'ai dit. Il ne partage pas cette information avec les filles normalement. » Rachel bougea, mal à l'aise, en repensant à leur conversation du jour précédent et n'osa pas regarder Finn.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu essaies de m'intimider en le disant, mais je peux t'assurer que Finn et moi sommes des amis et je lui fais confiance, malgré ses déboires avec la justice.

- Amis ? Répéta t-elle en levant un sourcil. Si vous êtes amis, pourquoi est-il assit comme un enfant constipé prêt à faire dans son pantalon ?

Finn se leva immédiatement du canapé et lança un regard méchant à Santana, posa son plat sur la table basse, pour pouvoir pointer la pointer du doigt.

- T'es une vraie salope ce soir, lui dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir cette bouteille de Jack ! » Il claqua la porte et Rachel grimaça, troublé par son comportement. Santana rigola et Noah alluma la télé et la Xbox.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil, commenta Rachel pendant que Santana hochait la tête.

- Je sais, et il va être très énervé contre moi demain, s'il s'en souvient. Mais ça vaut le coup, soupira-t-elle, son amusement s'estompant. Je ne l'ai pas vu se comporter ainsi depuis très longtemps, et ce n'est pas à cause de l'alcool. Tu as dû le frapper très fort.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles de ce que je sais c'est son comportement normal et malgré notre rencontre il a été très amical et gentil avec moi depuis que nous avons commencé à traîner ensemble.

- Amical ? Gentil ? Répéta Santana incrédule. Est-ce qu'on parle du même Finn Hudson là ? Parce que je pensais que ce mec était mort il y a deux ans. »

Intriguée, Rachel voulait en savoir plus, mais Finn sortit de la salle de bain, et en silence s'assit à coté d'elle tout penaud pendant que Santana attrapa une manette pour jouer avec Puck, la conversation était terminée. Rachel les regarda jouer un moment, mais son centre d'intérêt était Finn, pourquoi il était assis à coté d'elle alors qu'il avait tout le canapé pour s'allonger. Il ne la toucha pas, lui parla à peine mais ils étaient si près que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de se rapprocher un peu pour se nicher contre lui.

La manette fût passée à Finn et elle remarqua que Santana la fixait pendant qu'elle se décalait pour laisser à Finn de la place pour jouer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu savais que tu étais plutôt sexy ? déclara Santana alors que Noah jurait.

- Hudson, garde ta putain de tête dans le jeu !

Rachel rougit intensément alors qu'elle secoua la tête.

- Non… Je ne le suis pas vraiment… Dit-elle timidement, mais elle vit le désir de la Latina pendant que Finn se tendait à coté d'elle.

- Tu l'es pourtant, répliqua Santana en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle se baissa laissant voir le bord de ses seins à cause de son décolleté. Es-tu célibataire ?

- Oui, suffoqua Rachel, intimidée et tendue.

- Est-ce que tu aimes les filles ? » Finn lâcha presque sa mannette en ravalant sa salive.

- Même si je ne suis pas attirée sexuellement par les filles je pense que toutes les filles ont une énergie puissante qui attire les personnes de toutes sexualités vers elle. » Santana riait.

« Donc, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne penses pas cela de toi ? demanda Santana, plus curieuse qu'accusatrice, ce qui fit bégayer Rachel.

- Je-Je ne sais pas … » Elle avait peur de parler de ses insécurités avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais elle fût interrompue par Noah qui grondait sur la qualité de jeu de Finn, qui avait perdu les deux parties.

- Santana, prend la place de ce clown, il ne fait que de la merde ce soir. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et Finn lui tendit la mannette. Rachel était assise entre les deux, mal à l'aise après le petit interrogatoire de Santana.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais, dit-elle se tournant vers Finn qui acquiesça, prit quelque plat et se leva.

- Bien, sortons. Je vais te montrer. » Il posa les plats dans la cuisine avant de les diriger vers le couloir. A gauche il y avait la salle de bain et à droite, sa chambre. Au fond, il y avait une porte qui menait à son minuscule jardin.

- C'est cool. » Ce n'était rien qu'un morceau d'herbe entouré de clôture et d'immeubles, mais ça lui apportait de la fraicheur. Finn ne dit rien, il se mit à faire les cents pas, son visage concentré. Il alluma une cigarette et la fuma vite ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle observait son comportement bizarre.

« Finn, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir été témoin pendant un moment de son attitude. Il la regarda avec une sorte de peur qu'elle ne put comprendre.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aurais dû venir ce soir, lacha-t-il, elle avait l'impression que son cœur était transpercé par une multitude d'aiguilles. Attends, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il grogna de frustration alors qu'il commença sa troisième cigarette. « Pourquoi ai-je autant bû ce soir ! Gémit-il lamentablement.

- Je peux toujours demander à Noah de me ramener chez moi, dit-elle tristement, et il s'avança vite vers elle pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, caressant ses doigts doucement.

- Non ! dit-il et même avec ses yeux vitreux, elle pouvait voir qu'il était sincère. S'il te plait, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je voulais dire. » Il soupira. « Ça devait être une super soirée, Rachel, et j'ai tout fais foiré. Encore, railla t-il alors que ses mains étaient chaudes dans les siennes. Santana fait sa salope et j'ai trop bû donc je ne me contrôle pas. Tu mérites mieux que ça. » Elle secoua la tête et essaya d'ignorer l'électricité qui se propageait dans sa peau.

« Je passe un très bon moment Finn. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Elle savait qu'il était saoule et que son comportement actuel n'était pas le reflet de ses sentiments mais c'était tellement bien de rester avec lui comme ça, de simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre.

« Santana à l'air d'être une personne intéressante.

- Oui, elle va se calmer par la suite. Elle t'aime bien, ce qui est bon signe.

- Oui, elle est plutôt affectueuse, »fit remarquer Rachel avec un rire tremblant, son rougissement était de retour. Rachel détestait le sentiment qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était entourée de si belles personnes. « Elle me complimentait beaucoup, même si je ne vais pas trop la prendre au sérieux. L'alcool rend toujours les personnes attirantes. »

D'un coup, Finn se retira, enleva ses mains des siennes; le contact lui manqua instantanément. Il avait l'air en colère et commença à marcher sans but avant de se tourner vers elle, de la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Putain, pourquoi tu ne vois pas que tu es magnifique ? » cria-t-il soudainement, lui faisant un peu peur. L'alcool amplifiait ces changements d'humeur.

- Q-Quoi ? Bégaya t-elle, complètement dépassée.

- Santana le voit, je le vois ! dit-il complètement sidéré pendant que le cœur de Rachel accélérait. Pourquoi pas toi ?

Une ancienne douleur qu'elle connaissait bien traversa son corps; des années de torture durant lesquelles les gens la rabaissaient, la sous-estimaient. Tirant sur les manches de son gilet, elle enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps.

« Tu penses que je suis jolie ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix alors que de l'espoir fleurissait dans sa poitrine.

- Rachel, » respira t-il, ses yeux étaient doux et passionnés alors qu'il la dévisageait. Son souffle s'arrêta dans sa gorge quand il lui caressa la joue et révéla une partie de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. « Tu es magnifique. »

Des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Elle avait rêvé d'entendre ça toute sa vie, mais l'entendre de Finn était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Tu es ivre, dit-elle misérablement. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je suis peut être bourré Rachel, mais je suis sincère, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Tu dois me croire. » Son pouce traça le creux de sa joue, et se posa sur le coté de son visage alors qu'il attrapait son menton pour capturer son regard. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, son souffle sur ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour l'embrasser. Elle voulait le laisser faire, elle était prête à poser sa bouche contre la sienne et goûter chaque once de Finn Hudson, mais quand elle sentit l'alcool et la cigarette de son haleine elle se dégagea, éloignant sa tête loin de lui et reculant pour mettre de l'espace entre eux il la regardait confus.

Pourquoi était-elle si bête ? Finn était ivre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'il ne se rappelle pas d'avoir essayé de l'embrasser alors qu'elle devrait vivre avec ce souvenir toute sa vie. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle soit un de ses coups d'un soir, malgré ce qu'il avait dit pour faire tomber ses défenses elle se haïssait d'avoir été aussi naïve. Peut-être qu'elle aurait vraiment dû rester chez elle. Au moins ses émotions n'auraient pas écrasé tout Lima Heights.

« Rachel ? dit-il d'une voix qui avait l'air brisée.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, paniqua-t-elle. S'éloignant, elle retourna dans l'appartement et éteignit la Xbox, ruinant le jeu de Noah pendant qu'il regardait méchamment à sa cousine.

- Rachel, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Ramène-moi à la maison Noah., assena-t-elle, son ton signifiait qu'aucunes négociations n'étaient possible et Finn rentra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-il et elle l'ignora faisant un câlin à Santana.

- C'était super de ton rencontrer. J'adorerais te présenter à mes pères, pour qu'ils m'autorisent à sortir plus souvent sans que j'ai besoin de baby-sitter. » Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Finn sur elle alors qu'elle refusait de le regarder, sachant très bien qu'il pourrait la faire rester si elle lui parlait à nouveau. Santana et elle s'échangèrent leurs numéros et Rachel alla rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, sans même dire au revoir à Finn, Noah était sur ses talons.

- C'était quoi ça ? Cria t-il en montant dans la voiture. J'ai abandonné un plan à trois pour ça ?

- Oh ! Vas te faire foutre avec ton plan à trois, Noah ! Hurla t-elle se rendant compte que ses nouveaux amis avaient de l'influence sur elle. Ramène-moi juste à la maison. »

Noah grommela dans sa barbe, mais ne chercha pas plus loin alors qu'ils roulaient en silence vers Lima. Elle alluma la radio sur quelque chose de fort et rythmé pour ne pas qu'il puisse l'entendre ses pleurs sur le siège passager.

* * *

**Merci de toujours être aussi fidèle. N'hésitez pas à poster votre avis. Nous chérissons tendrement vos reviews.**

**Etant donné qu'Émilie est en vacances, le chapitre sera publié dans 2 semaines. Il s'appelle "Apprendre à être sexy". On vous laisse cogiter. **

**Gros Bisous. **

**Aline et Emilie**


	7. Apprendre à être sexy

**Chapitre 7 : Apprendre à être sexy**

**Je rappelle comme à chaque fois que cette fanfiction ne nous appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'une merveilleuse auteure, 'The Minsk' qui a gentiment accepté qu'Aline et moi-même traduisions son histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme nous l'avons appréciez et l'apprécions encore.**

**Je précise aussi que Glee et ses personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy et de la Fox.**

**/!\ IMPORTANT ****/!\**

******Comme mentionné dans la description, cette fiction est rated M (mature), ce qui signifie qu'il y a des passages "érotiques" qui sont communément appelés des "lemons". Nous préférerons prévenir nos très jeunes lectrices. ****  
**

**« So, Enjoy and Haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Fuuuuuuuuuuuuun. »**

**Aline et Emilie.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla et se sentit immédiatement misérable, elle dormit tard et ignora la sonnerie incessante de son téléphone. Finn l'avait appelé non-stop toute la mâtiné, en dépit du fait qu'il était samedi. Elle sortit de son lit seulement pour mettre son téléphone en silencieux, avant de se rendormir et de sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêves_._

Quand elle se réveilla pour de vrai, elle avait six appels manqués, tous de lui, et trois textos qui étaient plus paniqués les uns que les autres.

_Rachel, j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est très important._

_Si tu es fâchée contre moi, je peux tout t'expliquer. J'ai juste besoin d'une chance. _

_S'il te plait rappelle-moi. Je t'en supplie._

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il puisse se rappeler de la nuit dernière, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à rouvrir les plaies de son cœur qui étaient encore à vif_. Et s'il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser et qu'elle devait vivre avec cette douleur pour toujours ? Et s'il s'en rappelait et pensait qu'elle l'avait repoussé ?_ Elle ne pouvait pas dire laquelle des deux options était la pire. Rachel fixait l'écran de son téléphone portable. Finn Hudson avait le pouvoir de prendre son cœur dans la main et de l'écraser. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le fait de se sentir si vulnérable près de lui. Elle avait besoin de prendre conscience de ses réels sentiments et de trouver où allait mener sa relation avec Finn.

Mais elle avait besoin de temps. Son attachement envers lui grandissait chaque jour, et elle savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à Lima avant de partir pour New-York._ Risquerait-elle de se lancer dans une relation amoureuse si c'est pour que son cœur soit brisé ? Ou resterait-elle les bras croisés tout l'été comme la vierge qu'elle était alors que Finn Hudson était presque entrain de la supplier pour avoir une chance avec elle ?_

Confuse, elle se mordit la lèvre, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos. Rachel voulait qu'il soit dans sa vie, être avec Finn la rendait exaltée et enfin vivante. En plus, elle voulait l'aider avec ses problèmes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait belle. Peut-être que l'alcool avait renforcé son honnêteté. _Et si ce baiser signifiait vraiment quelque chose ?_

Elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire avec Finn, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'aider à régler ses problèmes. Il était toujours trop tôt pour appeler quelqu'un, alors Rachel descendit, se fit le petit-déjeuner et embrassa ses pères sur la joue, avant de s'assoir à table avec eux.

« Bonjour mon cœur, dit chaleureusement Hiram. Comment était ton diner ?

- C'était génial, mentit-elle.

- Tu es rentrée à la maison plus tôt que prévu, commenta Leroy en lisant le journal.

- Ouais, je ne voulais pas rester trop tard. Ça a été une longue semaine, » répondit-elle sincèrement, toujours bouleversée par le changement drastique de sa vie durant les sept derniers jours.

« Alors, quand rencontrerons-nous tes nouveaux amis ?, demanda vivement son Papa pendant qu'elle mangeait des morceaux de fruits frais.

- Je prévoyais d'appeler Santana. Ça vous dérangerait si elle venait ici ?

- Non, pas du tout ! répondit Hiram. Nous aimerions beaucoup la rencontrer. » Elle plissa les yeux, douteuse quand à leurs motivations et leur nouveau comportement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? dit-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

- Rien, mon ange, » répondirent-ils à l'unisson avant de se regarder discrètement. Son Papou ajouta, « Nous voulons juste que tu saches que nous sommes prêt à te donner un peu plus de liberté. On se sent encore coupable par rapport à hier soir. » Rachel hocha la tête, la honte se faisant doucement un chemin vers son cœur quand elle réalisa à quel point elle leur mentait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Papas. Je comprends que vous vous souciez de moi. Je veux que mon dernier été à Lima soit amusant, mais je veux aussi le passer avec vous. Je vous aime tellement.

- Nous t'aimons aussi, Rachel. Maintenant, fais nous savoir si Santana vient aujourd'hui. Nous pourrons commander quelque chose de spécial à manger.

- D'accord, cria-elle joyeusement, en courant à l'étage pour envoyer un texto à Santana.

_Salut, c'est Rachel. Dis-moi si tu es libre aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de conseils par rapport à Finn._

Santana lui répondit une demi-heure plus tard.

_Je serais chez toi à midi, copine. ) _

Avec un sourire, Rachel lui envoya son adresse et commença à se préparer. Elle se coiffa les cheveux, regarda sa réflexion dans le miroir avec horreur en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas averti Santana à propos de ses pères. Et si elle arrivait dans une tenue qui ressemblait à celle d'hier soir ? Si elle jurait devant eux, ou commençait à flirtait avec Rachel pendant le repas ? Ça serait un désastre.

Mais il était trop tard pour la prévenir, car le temps que Rachel finisse de s'habiller, il était déjà midi, et la sonnerie retentissait dans la maison. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'aller lui ouvrir que Leroy, le Juge Berry, se tenait devant la porte, accueillant son amie.

« Tu dois être Santana, » dit-il, la porte empêchait Rachel de voir la scène. Au moins, son père n'était pas entrain de crier, ou de lui claquer la porte au nez.

« Oui. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez Monsieur Berry, commença-t-elle. Santana entra dans la maison et Rachel dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'être sûre qu'elle était bien entrain de voir, ce qu'elle était entrain de voir. La minette scandaleusement vêtue de la veille avait laissé place à une Santana coiffée de deux queues de cheval, portant un débardeur bleu clair qui était recouvert d'un gilet large. Elle portait des converse bleues, pleins de bracelets aux poignets et un ras de cou noir. Rayonnante, Rachel descendit l'escalier et enveloppa Santana dans une étreinte reconnaissante.

« Qui t'as dis à propos de mes pères ? murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

- Pukerman, répondit Santana d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Je porte même des sous-vêtements pour toi, » ajouta-t-elle de façon salace en léchant le lobe d'oreille de Rachel, pendant que celle-ci s'écartait en essayant de cacher son rougissement avec un rire nerveux. Elle présenta Santana à son Papou, la jeune femme était l'image même de la politesse, à l'exception des gestes obscènes qui visaient Rachel dès que ses pères avaient le dos tourné.

« Très bien. Hum, nous avons commandé à manger, vous pouvez aller à l'étage et discuter en attendant qu'il arrive ?

- Oui Papa.

- Merci Monsieur Berry, dit-elle avec un sourire qui s'effaça de son visage dès qu'elles commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Beurk, je suis tellement gentille que mes dents commencent à me faire mal.

- Tu es la meilleure, s'exclama Rachel en rentrant dans sa chambre et en fermant la porte. Maintenant, je peux me servir de toi comme alibi dès que je veux sortir. » Santana se laissa tomber sur le lit et observa la pièce avec un air de dégout.

« Pas de problème. Tu dois vraiment sortir de cette maison plus souvent. C'est pas étonnant que tu sois aussi innocente qu'une nonne.

« J'essaye de travaille sur ça, ajouta-t-elle en tremblant légèrement. As-tu parlé à Finn aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, et je suis désolée par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et Finn non plus. » Rachel la rejoignit sur le lit en soupirant profondément.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, pas après que je sache qu'il allait boire. Tout est ma faute.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Santana en secouant la tête. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre après que tu sois partie et ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi.

- Est-ce qu'au moins il s'en souvient ?, s'enquit Rachel, mais Santana haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas du tout, mais il n'arrêtait pas de répéter à quel point il ne fait que faire foirer les choses avec toi. Je vais être honnête Rachel, je connais Finn Hudson depuis longtemps, et ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu agir comme ça.

- Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Rachel, intriguée. Elle savait que Santana serait capable de l'aider à comprendre le comportement de Finn.

- Cinq ans, répondit-elle. J'étais celle qui lui a prit sa virginité en deuxième année, quand je n'étais encore qu'une pom-pom-girl qui aimait les bites. C'est pour ça qu'on est resté si proche. »

Brûlant de jalousie, elle essayait de se débarrasser de la colère irrationnelle qu'elle ressentait et la repoussait dans le fond de son esprit.

« Oh, couina-t-elle.

- Ne sois pas jalouse Berry, c'était il y des siècles. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est l'effet que tu as sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, l'image incarnée de l'innocence.

- Rachel, j'étais peut-être bourrée hier soir, mais je me souviens de notre discussion. Tu m'as dis que Finn était gentil et adorable envers toi, alors qu'il me parle à peine gentiment. » Elle secoua la tête. « La nuit dernière j'ai vu un coté de lui que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux ans. Il s'ouvre à toi, il te parle. C'est un miracle. Il t'apprécie, et quand Finn apprécie une fille, il essaye de la garder près de lui et de la rendre heureuse. »

Rachel prit quelques profondes inspirations, essayant de se calmer, ne sachant pas comment traiter l'affut d'informations. _Finn agissait-il vraiment de manière différente près d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si spécial ?_ Peut-être qu'il se préoccupait vraiment d'elle, plus que des autres filles. Son cœur commença à battre à la chamade, et l'espoir fleurit de nouveau. « Il m'a dit que grâce à moi, il se sent de nouveau comme l'ancien Finn, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux la nuit dernière ? demanda Santana pendant que Rachel se laissait émerger par l'émotion.

- Tu me faisais du rentre-dedans et me disais que j'étais sexy, alors je suis allée dehors pour prendre l'air et Finn m'a demandé pourquoi je ne me trouvais pas jolie, c'est là qu'il m'a dit que j'étais belle et a essayé de m'embrasser, dit-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer pendant que Santana secoua la tête, choquée. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, je me suis enfuie et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- C'est énorme, s'extasia-t-elle en souriant. C'est vraiment énorme.

- Que lui est-il arrivé Santana ?, osa-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je me souviens de l'ancien Finn au lycée, celui qui était le quaterback populaire. J'avais l'habitude de griffonner Rachel aime Finn à l'intérieur de mon cahier de math quand il était encore le Roi de McKinley. Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il change autant ? »

Le visage de Santana se remplit de douleur. « Je ne sais même pas Rachel. Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Même pas à moi, alors que j'étais celle à être venue le chercher après qu'il est quitté la maison de sa maman.

- Quitté la maison de sa maman ? répéta Rachel confuse. Je pensais qu'il s'était fait mettre à la porte ?

- Non, c'est un mensonge. Carole n'aurait jamais mis Finn à la porte. Elle voulait l'aider. C'est lui qui a fui. » Rachel secoua la tête en essayant d'absorber toutes ces nouvelles, mais Santana décida de changer de sujet. « Mais, nous ne devrions pas parler de ça, dit-elle sèchement. Sois honnête avec moi Rachel. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Hochant timidement la tête, elle admit la vérité. « Je l'aime plus que je ne veux l'admettre.

- Alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas déjà sauté dessus ? dit-elle en hurlant presque.

- Car je suis vierge, s'enflamma Rachel en colère. Et il est tellement expérimenté, sexy et magnifique, que si on essayait, je ne saurais même pas quoi faire avec mon corps, ni avec le sien !, continua-t-elle, le visage rouge, mais se sentant étrangement libérée. Et je me sens tellement ridicule quand je suis près de toi ou de lui, ou encore de mon cousin car vous êtes tous tellement expérimentés et mature, et j'ai l'impression que je vais rester vierge pour toujours. » A la fin de sa tirade, elle se sentait mortifiée, et Santana la regardait fixement en la déshabillant du regard.

« Tu es vierge ? répéta-t-elle avec un sourire, incrédule. C'est tellement drôle.

- Santana, s'il te plait, ne te moque pas de moi, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, gémit-elle misérablement.

- Pas étonnant que tu n'ais aucune estime de soi, dit-elle en rampant sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque au dessus de Rachel. Réalises-tu le pouvoir que tu as sur Finn ? Il te mange presque dans la main mais tu es trop effrayée pour explorer toute les choses qu'il peut t'offrir. »

Rachel rougit à leur proximité, le visage cramoisi, elle pensa à la possibilité d'avoir une relation intime avec Finn. « J'ai toujours dis que je voulais attendre d'être amoureuse, mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr. Je veux juste m'amuser, être jeune et être avec Finn. Est-ce si mal ? » Santana se redressa, et prit les mains de Rachel dans les siennes et les pressa doucement.

« Non Rachel, ce n'est pas mal. Une chose est certaine, Finn tient à toi et tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle, douteuse. Comment je peux savoir qu'il ne me jettera pas après avoir fait avec moi, ce qu'il fait avec les autres filles ?

- Car je sais comment Finn traite les filles qu'il aime, dit-elle avec assurance. Tu peux le voir dans ses yeux, quand Finn est attaché à une fille, elle devient le centre de son monde. Je n'avais pas vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux depuis qu'il s'est séparé de Quinn il y a deux ans. Mais je l'ai vu de nouveau hier soir et j'en suis restée sur le cul. » Rachel ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à Santana, elle la connaissait depuis à peine une journée et elle était la meilleure amie de Finn. Mais elle voulait tellement la croire. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire timide, en priant qu'elle ait raison.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui donner une chance. Il n'y a rien de mal à s'amuser et à profiter de sa jeunesse.

- Je ne sais même pas comment, gémit-elle.

- Je vais t'apprendre, dit la jeune femme en souriant malicieusement. Bienvenue dans le cours "_Apprendre à être sexy", _de la très célèbre Santana Lopez.

- Rachel, Santana ! Le repas est arrivé ! » La Latina leva les yeux aux ciels et se glissa hors du lit.

« La première leçon commence après le déjeuner. »

* * *

« Tu dois apprendre à utiliser ton corps, » expliqua Santana après le repas en déboutonnant la chemise de Rachel pendant que celle-ci lui frappa les mains. Rachel venait juste d'endurer une description très détaillée de comment l'acte allait se dérouler et elle n'était pas sûre que la chaleur quitterait un jour ses joues, de plus elle se sentait plus exposée que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla la jeune fille en essayant de se couvrir.

- Si tu n'arrives pas rester en sous-vêtements ici, comment arriveras-tu à enlever tout tes vêtements devant Finn ? »

Rachel s'irrita. « Je ne me déshabillerais pas pour Finn ! » Santana lui lança un regard furieux.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis entrain de perdre mon temps, à essayer de t'apprendre à être sexy pour lui, alors que je pourrais travailler. Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas rester vierge pour toujours.

- Je ne le veux pas, mais je ne sais même où lui et moi nous en sommes dans notre relation. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis hier soir et on ne s'est même pas embrassé. Je crois que nous mettons un peu la charrue avant les bœufs.

- S'il te plait, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il veut te baiser. Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il m'a dit le soir de votre première rencontre ? » Rachel sentait déjà le rougissement se précipiter sur ses joues.

« Quoi ?

- Il a dit que tu étais si petite qu'il avait peur que sa bite ne puisse pas entrer en toi, dit-elle avec un rire salace pendant que Rachel couinait d'embarras. Et je sais d'expérience que Finn à une bite vraiment très-

- Ne fini pas cette phrase, » l'interrompit-elle, se sentant plus vierge que jamais. L'image de Finn dans toute sa gloire était ancrée dans sa tête, et elle couina de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire.

- Tu peux le faire Rachel, dit-elle en attrapant la jeune fille par les épaules et en la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Tu es coriace, sexy et tu vas montrer à Finn Hudson que tu peux être sauvage. Maintenant, déshabille-toi et répète-toi ça devant le miroir. » Acquiesçant, Rachel enleva son haut et se glissa hors de sa jupe, elle se tenait maintenant devant Santana en soutien-gorge rose avec des étoiles dorées, et sa culotte assortie. Santana sifflait quand elle passa devant elle, mais Rachel l'ignora, se mit devant le miroir et regarda son reflet avec détermination.

Elle était toujours la même personne, mais pour une quelconque raison, elle se sentit plus sûre d'elle et plus confiante. Elle regarda son corps et vit des courbes délicates au lieu de défauts et d'imperfections. Elle observa son nez et vit ça comme de la distinction à la place du dégout habituel. « Je suis coriace, dit-elle à son reflet dans le miroir, se sentant audacieuse. Je suis sexy, continua-t-elle en laissant trainer une main sur sa poitrine et en la faisant retomber sur son nombril. Je suis sauvage, » termina-t-elle hochant la tête. Elle sentit Santana venir derrière elle et placer un doux baiser contre ses cheveux.

« C'est bien, tu es une grande fille, commenta-elle pendant que Rachel rayonnait de fierté. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse de la pratique ? » Rachel, joueuse la repoussa mais Santana l'attrapa et la poussa sur le lit en se mettant au dessus d'elle.

« Tu dois montrer aux hommes que tu peux les dominer aussi Rachel. La confiance est la clé, et plus tu te sens bien dans ta peau, plus tu le satisferas. » Elle acquiesça, et prit son élan pour les retourner afin qu'elle soit à cheval sur Santana. Avec seulement ses sous-vêtements, Rachel se sentait confiante et sexy, dominant même la Latina envers qui elle ne ressentait aucune attraction sexuelle, c'était juste exaltant et amusant.

Son téléphone commença à sonner et elle descendit de Santana pour répondre au téléphone, celle-ci, d'ailleurs, bouda ouvertement.

« Allo ?, répondit-elle, en attrapant sa jupe et en l'enfilant.

- Rachel ! dit Finn d'une voix désespérée. As-tu eu mes messages ? » Santana murmurait le mot "confiance" et Rachel essaya de ne pas laisser ses émotions la contrôler.

« Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé. Santana est venue pour déjeuner.

- Oh, s'étonna-t-il. Penses-tu qu'on puisse se voir aujourd'hui ? Nous avons vraiment besoin de parler.

- Oui, c'est sûr … admit-elle, déterminée à régler ses problèmes avec Finn une bonne fois pour toute. Ecoute, Santana peut me déposer à ton appartement avant qu'elle aille travailler. Je te vois ce soir.

- B-Bien sûr, bégaya-t-il, surprit. A tout à l'heure.

- Salut, susurra-t-elle, essayant de paraitre aussi sexy que possible, pendant que Santana applaudissait.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va lui arriver, rigola-t-elle. Il pense que tu es furieuse après lui alors que tu t'apprêtes à lui sauter dessus. » Rachel hocha la tête, confiante mais toujours troublée.

« Je ne lui sauterais pas dessus ce soir, expliqua Rachel. Je vais y aller pour que nous puissions avoir une discussion et c'est tout. J'espère que je pourrais utiliser tes techniques à bonne escient pour une prochaine fois.

- J'espère aussi. Tu as une bonne influence sur lui, Rachel, et je pense que vous pouvez avoir de vraies expériences amusantes si tu décides de te laisser aller un peu. Vous le méritez tout les deux. » Rachel acquiesça et garda précieusement les conseils de Santana. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais elle essaya de rester aussi confiante que possible pendant qu'elles roulaient à travers Lima Heights. Maintenant que ses pères avaient rencontré Santana, son alibi était valable. Elle dit au revoir à Santana, descendit de la voiture et se posta devant la porte de l'appartement de Finn.

Recoiffant ses cheveux, tirant un peu sur sa robe et mettant ses seins en avant comme Santana lui avait appris, elle sonna à la porte. Elle devait être confiante et honnête avec Finn, s'ils allaient continuer à faire …peut-importe. Rachel n'était même pas sûre qu'il lui ouvre la porte.

« Rachel, » respira-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, ce qui la calma instantanément. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil aussi affectueux, mais elle lui rendit son étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. « Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois venue, » murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

- Moi aussi, » répondit-elle sèchement en s'éloignant de lui. Son odeur était une distraction et elle devait rester concentrée. « Nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses.

- Je sais, acquiesça-t-il. Tu peux t'assoir. » Elle alla sur le canapé et se blottit contre les coussins en cuire. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, refusa-t-elle poliment. Assis-toi simplement, » dit-elle en tapotant la place libre à coté d'elle. Il obéit immédiatement, et s'assit.

« Rachel, je veux juste te dire combien je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'ai été un vrai connard et–

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ? l'interrompit-elle brutalement, honteux il baissa les yeux.

- Je me rappelle que tu es venue. Je me rappelle que Santana a été une vraie garce. Et je me rappelle de ton départ …, il s'arrêta, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible.

- Mais tu ne te souviens pas pourquoi ? finit-elle pour lui, il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis désolé Rachel. Je ne m'en souviens pas, et je me déteste pour ça. Ça doit être horrible car tu as l'air vraiment en colère, et j'aimerais vraiment arranger les choses si tu me laisses faire. Puck m'a appelé cette aprem pour m'engueuler car je n'arrêtais pas de briser le cœur de sa cousine. Et tout ça me rend fou, car je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais. » Elle hocha la tête, son cœur se fissurait à la révélation. Il avait oublié sa tentative de l'embrasser, mais dans un sens elle fût soulagée, s'il l'avait embrassé et qu'il avait oublié leur baiser, elle aurait eu tellement mal au cœur.

« Oh, dit-elle en regardant le bas de sa robe comme ayant besoin d'une distraction.

- S'il te plait Rachel, dis-moi quoi faire pour que je puisse arranger les choses, la supplia-t-il. Je ne peux pas supporter de t'avoir fais du mal.

- Tu fais mal aux filles tout le temps, commença-t-elle. Tu les séduis, tu les utilises, tu couches avec elle et quand tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu les jettes. Qu'est-ce qui me rend si spéciale ?

- _Tout … », _répondit-il instantanément. Elle était stupéfaite d'entendre tant de nostalgie dans sa voix. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il la fixait. « Dis-moi ce que j'ai fais pour que tu sois si fâchée.

- Tu as essayé de m'embrasser, » lâcha-t-elle pendant qu'il blanchissait à vue d'œil. Il était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, et elle continua. « Tu as dis que j'étais belle et après tu as essayé de m'embrasser. Je t'ai presque laissé faire, mais je t'ai repoussé, ne voulant pas être encore un de tes coups d'un soir. Puis, Noah m'a ramené à la maison. »

Le silence remplit l'appartement durant quelques instants, puis il hocha la tête comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. « Je suis heureux que tu m'ais repoussé, » déclara-t-il, faisant valser l'espoir qui ne cessait de grandir en elle. Bien sûr que ce baiser n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur dû à l'alcool. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir laisser Santana lui donner des leçons quand Finn ne voulait même pas l'embrasser. En fait, elle allait presque éclater en sanglots, mortifiée par tout cela, s'il n'y a avait pas eu cette confession de Finn. « Je tiens vraiment à me souvenir de notre baiser.

- Quoi ? dit-elle, ne voulant pas le croire.

- Je veux t'embrasser depuis le moment où tu m'as mis ta main dans la figure, avoua-t-il en se penchant près d'elle sur le canapé et en rigolant doucement. Chaque fois que tu as dis que tu n'étais pas jolie ou que les mecs ne t'aimaient pas, je voulais juste de secouer et t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu réalises combien tu es géniale. »

Elle secoua la tête, complètement sous le choc, réalisant la mesure de ses sentiments. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais Finn ?

- Regarde-toi !, dit-il exaspéré. Tu es la fille du Procureur. L'image même de l'innocence ! Tu as ce futur génial devant toi alors que moi, je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'un perdant de Lima, déclara-t-il tristement. Je ne te mérite pas Rachel. Tu mérites mieux que moi. » Son comportement de la semaine dernière prenait tout son sens, mais sa conclusion hâtive l'énerva. Il agissait comme ses pères, prétendant savoir ce qui était le mieux pour elle. La jeune fille commençait à s'énerver.

« Eh bah alors, dis-moi qui je mérite ? hurla-t-elle, se leva du canapé et lui fit face. Toute ma vie j'ai été parfaite, gentille, prude et j'en ai marre. Je veux m'amuser Finn. Je mérite de vivre ma vie de la façon dont je le veux et avec qui je veux. » Mettant en pratique les conseils de Santana, elle avança vers lui en balançant les hanches, grimpa sur ses cuisses et l'empêcha de partir du canapé en se mettant à cheval sur son entre-jambe. Il respirait difficilement, ses pupilles se dilatant, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi puissante. « Je ne veux pas partir à New-York en étant vierge Finn. Je t'apprécie, et je me rends compte que tu m'apprécies aussi. Je veux que cet été soit amusant et je veux que tu sois la personne avec qui je m'amuse. » Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ils se fixèrent longuement. Rachel se frotta involontairement contre Finn, et celui-ci laissa aller un long gémissement.

« Rachel, sa voix était profonde et sexy, lui provoquant des frissons le long de l'échine. Je ne pense pas que tu sais de quoi tu parles. Toi et moi avons une version très différente du mot, amusant.

- Eclaire-moi, » dit-elle, se saisissant de ses épaules et sentant la tension sexuelle qui montait entre les deux. Il s'accrocha à sa taille, c'était comme si ses mains étaient faites pour être là, ses pouces reposant sous la courbe de ses seins. Elle n'avait jamais été audacieuse, ou intime comme ça avant, et le plaisir qui se rependait à travers son corps était à la fois excitant et addictif. « Quelle est ta définition du plaisir ?

- Te toucher partout, admit-il dans un grognement, les yeux dans les yeux. Te donner tant de plaisir que la seule chose que tu peux faire est crier mon nom. » Rachel haletait et une douleur agréable se répandait dans son ventre. « Gouter chaque parcelle de ton corps et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher droit. » Elle ne savait pas s'il essayait de l'intimider, mais tout ce qu'il faisait était de la rendre encore plus excitée. La jeune fille sentit une certaine dureté contre sa culotte et dans un soupir de plaisir, elle réalisa que Finn la serrait contre lui. « Est-ce que ça te parait amusant ? » Les yeux du jeune homme étaient noirs de désir.

« Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? dit-il d'une voix haletante.

- En fin de compte, répondit-elle en souriant. Maintenant, un baiser serait suffisant.» Avec un large et rayonnant sourire, Finn écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne et l'attira encore plus près de lui pour que leurs corps puissent se toucher. Il l'embrassa profondément, un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle bougea ses hanches contre lui, sentant son corps se raidir. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentit autant puissante, et embrasser Finn était enivrant. Elle mit fin à leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle et il l'attira de nouveau vers lui. Il sépara doucement ses lèvres avec la langue, et plongea dans sa bouche, provocant chez Rachel un gémissement de contentement. Quand elle se frotta encore sur lui, il se dégagea d'elle dans un long soupir de frustration.

« Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et presque engourdies par l'intensité de ses baisers.

- Tu es trop sexy pour ton propre bien, dit-il de sa voix tendue et toujours remplie de désir. Je parie que tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire, se glissa à coté de lui elle essaya de remettre sa jupe correctement. Sa culotte était légèrement humide et elle cacha son embarras en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Non, aucune.

- Tu es dangereuse, lui dit-il, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un animal près à sauter sur sa proie. Es-tu sûr que tu veux faire ça avec moi ?

- Il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je voudrais faire cette expérience, affirma-t-elle, déterminée. J'ai déjà manqué tellement de choses dans ma vie, et je sais que tu me protègeras et prendras soin de moi. A partir de maintenant, si tu veux m'embrasser, fais le. Je ne dirais pas non. » Elle prit son visages en coupe, et initia le baiser, doucement et tendrement. « Mais ce n'est pas que pour le sexe Finn. Je veux que tu m'aides à lâcher prise et à vivre. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et pria pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle attendait de lui. « Jusqu'à ce je parte pour New-York, je te veux à mes cotés. Mon complice.

- Tu es tellement diabolique Rachel, dit-il, l'embrassant avec tellement de passion qu'elle pouvait presque s'embraser. J'aime la façon dont tu penses.

- Moi aussi, » répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Finn rayonnait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux avant, les mots de Santana au sujet d'avoir une bonne influence, lui revinrent. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, car Finn était souriant, détendu, insouciant. Un vrai rire sortit de sa bouche et illumina la pièce, ses yeux scintillaient presque d'excitation.

« Et bien, ma très chère Rachel, je vais faire en sorte de vous passiez un été inoubliable, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil pendant que Rachel se mettait de nouveau à califourchon sur lui et lui donnait un autre baiser profond et sensuel.

- J'ai hâte d'y être. »

* * *

**Je tiens à vous présentez mes excuses pour cette longue ****absence, je pense que ce chapitre vous permettra aisément de me pardonner. Ne soyez pas frustrées mes lectrices adorées, le chapitre suivant réserve son lot surprises. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai comme l'impression que la bête qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de Rachel commence peu à peu à se réveiller. **

**Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. **

**Pleins de bisous,**

**Emilie. **


	8. Enfant Sauvage

**Chapitre 8 – Enfant Sauvage**

**Je rappelle comme à chaque fois que cette fanfiction ne nous appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'une merveilleuse auteure, 'The Minsk' qui a gentiment accepté qu'Aline et moi-même traduisions son histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme nous l'avons appréciez et l'apprécions encore.**

**Je précise aussi que Glee et ses personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy et de la Fox.**

**/!\ IMPORTANT ****/!\**

******Comme mentionné dans la description, cette fiction est rated M (mature), ce qui signifie qu'il y a des passages "érotiques" qui sont communément appelés des "lemons". Nous préférerons prévenir nos très jeunes lectrices. ****  
**

**« So, Enjoy and Haveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Fuuuuuuuuuuuuun. »**

**Aline et Emilie.**

* * *

C'était comme si son corps était sur le point d'exploser.

Elle était blottie contre le canapé en cuir, sous le large corps musclé de Finn, alors que celui-ci détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour commencer à embrasser, sucer et mordiller son cou. Ils s'embrassaient depuis un moment; la soirée n'était pas encore très avancée et Rachel avait de longues heures devant elle avant son couvre feu. Ils avaient commandé à manger et essayé de regarder la télé, mais ils trouvaient toujours un moyen pour distraire l'autre et aucun des deux ne s'en plaignaient.

Il était impossible de lui dire non. Maintenant, qu'elle savait combien il l'appréciait, elle ne pouvait plus lui résister à l'envie de créer un contact entre eux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle éprouvait des sensations si fortes, et elle désirait plus. Il se mit sur elle et c'était comme si elle était entourée par Finn Hudson de tout les cotés. Elle savait que c'était une sensation à laquelle elle pourrait s'habituer. La jeune fille écarta ses jambes, l'autorisant à aller plus loin. Elle pouvait sentir son érection à travers son jean, pressé contre le devant de sa culotte où une douleur commençait à grandir entre ses jambes. Quand un petit cri s'échappa sa bouche, Finn se recula et la regarda avec sourire salace sur le visage.

« Quel est le problème ? » ria t-il, d'une voix sexy et rauque due à son excitation. Il créa de nouveau une friction entre eux et elle sentit une boule de plaisir traverser son abdomen et se répandre à travers son corps.

Elle le regarda, haletante, ses nerfs fourmillant, son cœur battant à la chamade, et elle se leva pour l'embrasser langoureusement. « Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être si bon, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, étourdie et essoufflée.

- Je peux te faire ressentir encore plus de plaisir, insista-il, poussant ses hanches contre les siennes encore une fois, créant des étoiles devant ses yeux. Si tu le veux ... » Un cri silencieux sortit de sa bouche pendant qu'elle laissait tomber sa tête en arrière, l'énergie surgissant en elle.

Elle se mordit la langue, la douleur entre ses jambes devenait de plus en plus importante l'obligeant à bouger ses hanches contre lui, calmant momentanément son envie avant qu'elle celle-ci ne revienne, plus forte. Il lui sourit, et même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à perdre sa virginité, elle savait qu'elle était prête à découvrir de nouvelles choses excitantes. Elle voulait qu'il lui montre ce qu'était le vrai plaisir.

« Je ne crois pas que je suis encore prête à coucher. » dit-elle timidement, ayant peur qu'il soit énervé. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur le bout du nez, une action si tendre et chère qu'elle lui mit presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, je t'assure que tu n'es pas encore prête pour ça, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Mais il y a d'autres moyens pour te donner du plaisir … »

Hochant la tête doucement, elle ouvrit les jambes un peu plus largement, sentant un début d'humidité entre ses cuisses alors qu'il commençait à glisser sa main plus bas, atteignant le dessus de sa jupe, caressant ses fesses. Son pouce passa en dessous de l'élastique de sa culotte pour gentiment glisser son doigt contre sa peau, et elle respira fortement, submergée par cette sensation qui la traversait. Son cœur battait son encore plus fort, et la douleur devenait trop dure à supporter.

« Tu peux me toucher si tu veux, » dit-elle alors qu'il acquiesça. Finn se redressa pour enlever délicatement sa culotte et la faire glisser le long de ses jambes, avant que Rachel ne les ferme, se sentant trop exposée. Une fois que la pièce de tissu fut enlevée, il tira doucement sur ses jambes pour les écarter et l'observa, son regard rempli de désir et il se mit au dessus d'elle, la dominant. Elle put voir son érection contre son jean et un frisson se précipita dans son corps quand Rachel réalisa qu'il était dur pour elle. Elle était celle qui l'excitait, et il voulait la toucher autant qu'elle voulait le toucher. Avec un gémissement, elle regarda sa main s'avancer pour caresser son sexe doucement, avant de glisser un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle; la sensation lui fit voir des étoiles.

Il bougea son doigt en d'elle, et Rachel ouvrit ses jambes plus largement, priant silencieusement pour plus. Quand il entra un deuxième doigt, lui donnant un plaisir insoupçonné, ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement et un gémissement sortit de sa bouche, pendant que la chaleur se propageait dans tout son corps. Elle fût instantanément accro à ce sentiment qui brûlait ses nerfs; elle avança ses hanches encore plus près pour qu'il puisse glisser ses longs doigts talentueux plus profondément en elle.

« Comment tu te sens, Bébé ? demanda t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de sexe en se penchant et bougeant ses doigts, touchant un point dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence ce qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche de plaisir.

-Finn. Tell-tellement bon. » haleta-t-elle, laissant le plaisir la submerger, alors que Finn rentrait et sortait ses doigts en rythme à l'intérieur d'elle, frottant son pouce contre son clitoris. Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa alors que de l'électricité envahissait ses veines, et qu'une sensation se créait à l'intérieur d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense qu'elle allait craquer.

« Mon Dieu. Putain, tu es tellement sexy, grogna-t-il profondément, la chaleur bouillant dans son sang. Je rêvais de te voir t'effondrer dans mes mains comme ça. »

Ces mots ne firent qu'alimenter le feu présent en elle et que la tension lui devenait insupportable. C'était comment si elle avait atteint quelque chose, quelque chose de grand, mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, où ce qui l'attendait une fois cette chose atteinte.

« Finn, le supplia t-elle, ne sachant pas pour quoi elle le suppliait. S'il te plaît...

- Laisse-toi aller Rachel. » s'extasia-t-il, touchant continuellement le point à l'intérieur d'elle en même temps que son pouce massait son clitoris avec plus de pression. D'un coup, elle suffoqua quand une partie de son corps, se tendit avant de lâcher, l'emmenant dans les montagnes du plaisir alors qu'elle rejoignait le septième ciel. Ses doigts pompaient toujours en elle pendant que ses muscles de contractaient, son orgasme se propageant en vagues de plaisir alors qu'elle essayait de s'accrochait à cette sensation aussi longtemps que possible. C'était le moment qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie, et elle l'avait découvert grâce aux mains de Finn Hudson.

Sa respiration était tendue et inégale alors qu'il enlevait ses doigts, sa vision sans point fixe alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait toujours son regard de prédateur, son érection plus voyante que jamais alors qu'il se mit à coté d'elle, ses doigts encore luisant de son essence. Elle se redressa doucement, le bas de son corps en compote alors qu'elle lui lança un sourire satisfait. Ses sous vêtements étaient toujours sur le sol mais elle ne prit pas la peine les ramasser. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui cacher maintenant.

« Merci, dit-elle timidement, croisant ses jambes pour s'assoir. C'était incroyable. »

Il amena ses doigts à ses lèvres et les lécha pour qu'ils soient propres, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, chantonna t-il, et elle pût encore voir du désir à l'intérieur de ses yeux. La prochaine fois, je pourrais te goûter encore plus. » Elle trembla à ses mots, sachant ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle la prochaine fois.

« Et toi? » Demanda-t-elle, montrant de la tête le renflement évident dans son jean. Elle était intimidée par sa propre offre, mais elle voulait rendre la pareille et lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il lui en avait donné.

Cependant, il secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer si tu n'es pas prête Rachel. Je vais juste aller dans la salle de bain, et m'en occuper moi même. » Il allait se lever et se soulager avec ses mains, quand elle se jeta sur lui, attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Non, dit-elle fermement, se sentant sexy et curieuse. Reste ici et fais-le, lança-elle, ses yeux scintillant de malice.

- Quoi? Demanda Finn, ses sourcils s'arquant de confusion. Tu veux vraiment que je me branle devant toi ? Implora t-il, gloussant alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

- Oui, dit-elle. Ça peut être une leçon pour moi, grimaça-t-elle encore alors qu'il rigolait devant sa naïveté. Je suis sérieuse Finn! Je n'en ai jamais vue une en vrai ! admit-elle avec en rougissant. Et je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre.

- Rachel, commença-t-il, le timbre de sa voix sensuelle s'enroulant autour d'elle comme du velours. Le sexe c'est bien et tout mais pour être honnête c'est aussi sale.

-Et alors ? » Contra-t-elle, ses mains sur ses hanches alors que son corps frissonna de nouveau. Elle pouvait encore sentir son excitation entre ses jambes alors que cette curiosité la parcourait. « Je veux y voir par moi-même. » Il secoua la tête.

« Tu vas me tuer, tu le sais ça? » termina-t-il, en enlevant son t-shirt, exposant son large torse musclé puis déboutonnant son jean. Son cœur commença à battre à nouveau encore plus fort alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir. Le regardant, elle attrapa un coussin du canapé et le serra fermement pendant qu'il descendait sa braguette, son érection tendant son boxer de manière scandaleuse. « Tu es plus coquine que la moitié des filles avec lesquelles j'ai été et tu es toujours vierge.

- Est-ce une bonne chose? Demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche alors qu'il plongea la main de son boxer.

- Putain oui, ça l'est, » répondit-il. Elle le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'il_ la _sortit, s'exposant devant elle et commençant à déplacer sa main sur sa longueur, grognant, sa tête se posant sur le bord du canapé. Son pénis était plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais c'était sa largeur qui la faisait rougir pendant qu'il le pompait fermement.

Elle était aussi silencieuse que possible quand ses gémissements commencèrent à remplir l'air, et elle le regarda se masturber doucement, prenant autant de notes que possibles dans sa tête. Elle regarda la manière dont sa main s'enroulait autour de sa longueur, et comment son pouce massait le bout alors qu'il montait et redescendait sa main. Il leva la tête pour la regarder, son regard reflétait un désir pur, tellement puissant qu'elle pouvait presque le sentir dans l'air.

« J'y suis presque, » haleta t-il, une petite goutte de sueur perlant sur son sourcil. Elle observa chacune de ses expressions, les imprimant dans sa mémoire, pour qu'elle puisse un jour recréer ce moment avec ses propres mains.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Demanda t-il, sa voix étranglée par le plaisir.

- Oh oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire, tenant le coussin plus fort pendant que la respiration de Finn changea et que ses mouvements devenaient plus frénétiques. J'aime beaucoup ça. »

Pompant son pénis une nouvelle fois, elle entendit un cri silencieux, son visage pincé quand le plaisir envahit son corps. Elle le regarda en admiration, du liquide chaud atterrissant sur son ventre alors qu'il continuait à haleter et à soupirer. Sa tête retomba une fois de plus, et elle prit des mouchoirs sur la table basse, se pencha pour essuyer la matière collante de son ventre.

« Ce n'était pas si sale, » commenta doucement Rachel pendant qu'il l'observait en remettant son boxer, l'expression de son visage à la fois à la fois heureuse et satisfait. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, elle vint vite à manquer d'oxygène.

« C'était tellement sexy, Bébé, » dit-il, faisant battre le cœur de Rachel à la chamade. Il l'avait appelé bébé en pleine action, mais elle était trop occupée par son propre plaisir pour réagir à ce moment là. Cela renforçait sa conviction que Finn voulait vraiment être avec elle, mais la jeune fille avait trop peur de mettre un nom sur leur relation, de peur que les choses deviennent gênantes. Leur aventure avait une fin concrète, et elle voulait profiter de leur temps ensemble plutôt que de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer.

« Merci, commença-t-elle, posant son front contre le sien puis plaçant un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Pas seulement pour m'avoir touché mais pour m'avoir laissé te regarder. » Sa voix était basse, l'embarras faisant taire sa voix habituellement puissante.

« Tout ce que tu veux Rachel, répondit-il, sa voix brillant de satisfaction. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander. » Il plaça quelques cheveux errants derrière son oreille et son cœur se remplit d'affection pour lui.

« Alors que voudrais tu faire pour le reste de la nuit ? demanda t-il en regardant l'heure. On a encore largement le temps pour s'amuser, à moins que tu ne veuilles sortir. C'est Samedi soir donc il y a forcement quelque chose à faire en ville. »

Elle y pensa pendant un moment, réfléchissant entre les choix qu'elle avait. Elle pouvait simplement lui dire qu'elle voulait rester et continuer à l'embrasser et à s'amuser, mais elle ne voulait pas trop sortir de sa zone de confort. Ce soir, avait été l'introduction parfaite au sexe, et elle voulait explorer davantage son corps et celui de Finn dans le futur, mais là, elle se sentait pleine d'énergie et curieuse de passer la soirée dehors. L'instinct sauvage qui se cachait à l'intérieur d'elle mourrait d'envie de se sortir, et elle voulait passer une nuit d'abandon total.

« Sortons ! décida-t-elle en hochant la tête. Je veux faire quelque de fou, fun et différent. C'est dommage que Santana travaille ce soir.

- Oui, les Samedis sont les jours où elle gagne le plus d'argent, dit-il en se levant et en ramassant sa culotte qui était sur le sol, pour remettre ensuite son t-shirt. Mais ce soir, je veux voir à quel point tu peux te lâcher. » Elle lui prit sa culotte des mains en rougissant et la mit alors qu'il fronçait des sourcils.

« Qu'est qui ne va pas ?

- Tu ne portes pas de pantalon, comment veux tu que nous fassions de la moto ? » demanda-t-il. Elle sourit et attrapa son sac, sortant une paire de collants noirs.

- J'ai préparé cette soirée, minutieusement, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en les mettant. Je savais que tu me raccompagnerais en moto chez moi, donc j'ai apporté ça.

- Intelligente et magnifique, chantonna-t-il, attrapant sa veste et leurs casques alors qu'elle rayonnait sous son compliment. Allez viens, on y va, je pense savoir où aller pour s'éclater. »

Ils conduisirent en dehors de _Lima Heights_ et se dirigèrent en ville, passant par les coins de Lima où tous les jeunes populaires, trainaient le week-end. Ce n'était pas aussi dangereux que _Lima Heights_ et pas autant conservateur que le Lima riche, et Rachel aima la juste balance entre le deux.

« On a besoin de te faire une fausse carte d'identité, lança-t-il tournant la tête vers son épaule pendant qu'elle le tenait très fort. Je demanderai à Santana elle a un cousin qui peut t'en faire une.

- Cool, » répondit-elle, sentant la brise nocturne lui caresser le visage. Il y avait énormément de gens dans les rues des amis rigolaient sur le trottoir et des amoureux se tenaient la main. Elle remarqua un couple sortir d'une Mercedes Benz grise qui était garée sur le coté de la route, et elle haleta à ce qu'elle vit frappant le dos de Finn pour avoir son attention.

« Gare-toi ! cria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Cria t-il au dessus du grondement de l'engin. Pourquoi ?

- Gare-toi juste ! » Dit-elle en fixant du regard l'homme qui sortait de la voiture et qui escortait une fine jeune femme dans la rue. Ses yeux se plissèrent à cause de la noirceur de la nuit, mais elle pût quand même reconnaître l'homme quand il passa sous un lampadaire avant de rentrer dans le restaurant qui possédait une terrasse extérieure.

« C'est lui, dit-elle d'un ton haineux pendant que Finn se garait, éteignait la moto et enlevait son casque.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda t-il, confus.

- Mon ex-copain, Jesse. » Répondit-elle, s'en quitter des yeux la voiture brillante. « Celui qui avait l'habitude de me mettre la pression pour qu'on couche ensemble, cracha-t-elle, énervée, se perdant dans les souvenirs amers. Il m'a largué comme si je n'étais rien pour lui.

- Connard ! murmura Finn, en secouant la tête. Tu veux que je lui fasse peur ? demanda t-il en descendant de la moto.

- Non, » répondit-elle, focalisant sa colère sur la précieuse voiture de Jesse et ayant envie soudainement de prendre sa revanche. « J'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu. Tu veux voir à quel point je peux me lâcher ? Reste ici, » lança-t-elle en enlevant son casque et regardant autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait des policiers ou des témoins. La voie étant libre, elle couru à travers la rue, son casque bien en main alors que sa conscience lui criait de reconsidérer sa décision. Ignorant cette voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait fortement à celle de son père, elle serra les dents, repensant à tous les sales coups que lui avait fait Jesse dans le passé, avant de lancer le casque sur le phare avant de la voiture faisant retentir immédiatement une alarme stridente qui la fit paniquer. Elle courra jusqu'à la moto de Finn, alors que des gens du restaurant commençaient à sortir pour savoir d'où venaient le bruit, l'alarme se propageant dans tout le voisinage.

« Putain Rachel ! » s'énerva-t-il pendant qu'elle grimpa à l'arrière de la moto, mettant son casque avant de prendre sa veste et d'allumer la moto.

« Roule ! » cria-t-elle exagérément, entendant une voix masculine familière crier derrière eux alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la nuit. Penchant la tête en arrière, elle lança un cri de rébellion, l'adrénaline traversait ses veines et la revigorait. Depuis le lycée, elle rêvait de prendre sa revanche sur Jesse, et elle se sentait puissante pendant que Finn les conduisaient aussi loin que possible du restaurant, passant dans une étroite ruelle pour moins se faire repérer par les sirènes de police qui remplissaient l'air.

« Merde » jura t-il, garant sa moto à l'arrière d'un entrepôt pendant que les voitures de polices roulaient à travers les rues qu'ils venaient eux même de traverser. Elle se sentait dangereuse, sauvage et libre malgré le nombre important de lois qu'elle venait de briser. Elle descendit de la moto et retira son casque, secouant ses cheveux en rigolant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de faire ça, dit Finn complètement incrédule en pointant du doigt la rue principale. Rachel c'était la voiture de ton ex !

- Et alors ? dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, l'adrénaline partant peu à peu. Son père est avocat il pourra lui en racheter une ! » Maintenant que la folie de l'action était passée, la réalité de son crime et la nervosité commençait à prendre le dessus dans son corps.

- Tu es la fille du procureur ! Tu ne peux pas te promener tranquillement et te dire "Tiens, et si je jetais mon casque sur le phare de la voiture de mon ex !" » Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle jaugea Finn, la honte commençant à envahir son corps. Sa conscience n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignorée et maintenant cette même conscience se moquait durement de Rachel pendant que les sirènes de polices faisaient écho dans la nuit.

« Et alors ? Tu es autorisé à enfreindre la loi, et moi je ne peux pas ?

- Je n'ai rien à perdre ! Répondit-il amèrement sa lèvre inferieur tremblant de colère. Tu es une fille trop bien pour te mettre dans une merde comme ça.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu sois mon partenaire de crime !

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais réellement commettre des crimes ! s'exclame t-il. Je suis en période de probation Rachel ! Je ne peux pas être attrapé entrain d'enfreindre les lois sinon je vais aller en prison ! » Sa colère disparu immédiatement, remplacée par une montagne de regrets, alors qu'elle était debout Rachel explosa en sanglots. La simple pensée de Finn en prison était une assez bonne raison pour paniquer.

« Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, gémit-elle, le silence de la nuit effaça peu à peu le bruit des sirènes. Je voulais juste être sauvage, dangereuse et imprudente pour une fois » Son visage se tordit de tristesse, se sentant comme une criminelle et laissant des pensées noires envahir son esprit. _Et s'il y avait des caméras de sécurité dans la rue et qu'ils avaient reconnu Finn sur la moto ? Et si Jesse l'avait reconnu quand ils étaient entrain de s'enfuir ?_

« Je suis désolée. Dit-elle, se posant contre la moto et laissa son visage tombé entre ses mains en pleurant. Je n'ai pas réfléchi…

- C'est pas grave, la rassure t-il, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle en la serrant fort. Je sais ce que c'est d'être en pleine action comme ça, et c'était vraiment digne d'une bad girl, mais tu es trop spéciale pour agir aussi dangereusement.

- Je sais, gémit-elle. Ça n'arrivera plus. » Il embrassa tendrement ses larmes, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa joue.

« A partir de maintenant tu me laisse la partie "hors-la-loi". » Il y avait une certaine noirceur dans ses mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. « Si quelque chose t'arrivait jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

- Penses-tu qu'on peut repartir sur la route ? Se renseigna-t-elle envahie par la chaleur de son large torse.

- Oui, ça doit être bon maintenant, mais on ne devrait pas rester dans _Lima Heights Adjacent_ » (N/T : Partie de Lima qui se situe entre Lima Heights et le Lima riche)

Il sortit son téléphone, écrivit un sms pendant une minute pendant qu'elle continuer de renifler dans ses bras. Après avoir scruté un moment l'écran il sourit.

« Tu veux aller à une fête à Lima Heights ? Santana y va après son travail.

- Bien sur. » Acquiesça t-elle, toujours un peu mal à l'aise à cause du bruit des alarmes qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Finn reçu soudainement un appel, mais il l'ignora avec un froncement de sourcil, mettant son portable en mode silencieux et remettant son casque. Ils se rendirent de nouveau sur la route, et virent qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture de police sur le trajet. Il restait encore deux heures avant le couvre-feu de Rachel. Se sentant encore un peu mal, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne voulait pas empêcher Finn d'aller à une soirée. Ils se garèrent sur le trottoir devant une maison de laquelle sortait la musique assez bruyante.

« Hudson ! » Elle entendit quelqu'un appeler, et Finn se tourna, et serra la main d'un groupe de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui semblait content de le voir. Elle regarda son visage et son expression était neutre et vide de toutes émotions alors qu'il la guidait à travers la foule, sa main contre son dos pour ne pas la perdre parmi la foule de gens. L'odeur âpre de la fumée teintait l'air.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda Finn, ses yeux parcourant la pièce pleine de personnes.

- Hum… J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de Champagne, non ? »

Etant entouré de nombreux étrangers, elle savait qu'il était en mode défensif, mais elle vit sa carapace se fendre et elle aperçue l'ombre d'un sourire. La musique hip-hop beuglait autour d'eux et des personnes bourrées commençaient à danser.

« Pas de champagne.

- Alors un truc doux, dit-elle. De préférence rose et fruitée.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Reste ici. » Il disparût dans la foule et elle regarda la fête qui faisait rage autour d'elle. Elle regarda un groupe de jeunes assis sur le canapé qui se passait un joint, l'odeur de marijuana remplissant l'air pendant qu'un mec essayait de boire le plus de bière. Un couple qui était attaché à l'autre par les lèvres la poussa alors qu'ils dansaient, envoyant Rachel dans un grand homme qui était à coté des escaliers. Ses réflexes n'avaient pas été affectés par l'alcool qui coulait comme à flot, et il l'aida à garder son équilibre alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« Excuse-moi. Dit-elle, en essayant de se faire entendre malgré la musique. Je suis désolée.

- Pas la peine de t'excuser. » Répondit-il avec un accent espagnole assez prononcé, tout en la dévisageant.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout le regard qu'il avait sur elle, la jugeant de ses yeux sinistres. Il était chauve bien qu'il devait avoir aux alentours de vingt ans, sa barbe taillée finement en un bouc, accentuant les traits de son visage couleur caramel. Ses bras étaient remplis de tatouages ainsi que son torse, que son t-shirt blanc laissait entrevoir, tout comme son jean noir qui laissait voir son boxer.

« Mais si tu insistes, je peux te pardonner si tu m'accordes cette danse. » Nerveuse, elle allait bégayer une raison pour refuser son offre, quand Finn s'approcha d'elle, rassurée momentanément avant de voir le dégout dans ses yeux qui fixaient l'homme à coté d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda t-il, passant le verre à Rachel sans quitter des yeux l'homme. Le liquide dans le verre n'avait pas l'air rose et fruité mais sombre et acide quand elle fronça les sourcils à l'odeur qui s'en échappait.

« Finn ! s'exclama l'homme, choquant Rachel quand il claqua sa main sur l'épaule de Finn. Il l'enleva de suite, son regard meurtrier. Tu connais cette petit _chica_ ?

- Oui. Dit-il sévèrement. Rachel est ma _fille_, donc tu restes loin d'elle. » Debout entre les deux hommes, elle se sentit invisible alors qu'ils s'affrontaient, la tension montant alors qu'elle était là, confuse. _Qui était cet homme et pourquoi Finn semblait le haïr autant ?_

« Mes excuses, dit-il alors que la musique était à fond autour d'eux. Je ne voulais pas m'incruster. » Il se tourna vers Rachel et lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle la serre. « Je suis Ramon Ruiz, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Finn et moi sommes amis depuis très longtemps. » Rachel ne voulait pas être impolie alors elle prit sa main pendant que Finn bouillonnait de colère.

« Oui et on va y aller maintenant, dit- il sèchement, en essayant d'éloigner Rachel, mais Ramon se mit en face d'eux, bloquant le passage.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels Finn ? Cria Ramon pour que Rachel puisse entendre. J'ai des paquets qui ont besoin d'être livrés.

- Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, s'énerva Finn pendant que Rachel regardait dans les yeux du dealer. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade et un frisson la glaça de peur. J'ai livré mon dernier paquet pour toi. J'ai fini.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Ramon avec mépris, ses lèvres se serrant d'écœurement. Tu ne peux pas juste partir.

- C'est marrant. Dit-il d'un ton sec. Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Ramon se rapprocha de Finn, ignorant Rachel alors qu'ils se lançaient des regards méchants.

« Joue pas à ca avec nous, Hudson. Tu ne veux pas nous énerver.

- Et tu ne veux pas ME mettre en colère. Dit-il. Maintenant va te faire foutre et laisse nous. »

Ramon sourit, baissa la tête pour chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de Finn, quelque chose que Rachel ne pouvait pas entendre à cause de la musique. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça devait être quelque chose de menaçant car Finn recula avec l'air d'avoir envie de frapper Ramon dans son visage arrogant, en même temps que son corps se tendait.

« Penses-y, Finn. » Fût tout ce que Ramon dit avant de partir. Elle prit une gorgée de son verre juste pour cacher son mal-être et grinça des dents au gout acide de l'alcool, toussant bruyamment de dégout. Finn lui arracha des mains et posa le verre sur la table la plus proche tout en l' prenant pour la mettre à l'écart de la fête, la surprenant à cause de son changement de comportement.

« Finn, qu'est ce que t'a dit Ramon ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- On part, dit-il fermement ne lui laissant pas le choix.

- Mais on vient juste d'arriver, bouda-t-elle. On n'a même pas vu Santana.

- Elle nous le pardonnera, on doit s'en aller ! » Cria t-il la poussant presque contre la porte alors qu'elle s'hérissa de son attitude. Croisant les bras, frustrée, elle se dirigea à travers la foule et sortit de la soirée, Finn sur ses talons, la frôlant et la tirant par le poignet vers sa moto.

« Finn arrête ça ! Parle-moi ! » lui dit-elle, mais il était complètement fermé, son visage serré de colère quand il lui passa son casque rose. Elle le mit sur sa tête en silence et se soumit à ses demandes, montant sur la moto alors qu'il conduisait vers Lima. L'anxiété et la colère sortait de son corps par vague, et elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi stressé depuis la journée où elle avait séché les cours. Il refusait de lui parler, cependant, elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider.

Il se gara en bas de sa rue, coupant le moteur alors qu'elle descendait de la moto. Une partie d'elle pensait qu'il allait juste partir dans la nuit, mais il enleva son casque et la regarda, ses yeux toujours froids et sombres. Ce n'était pas le Finn qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir l'énergie cool et spontanée de leur soirée était partie, et maintenant elle se tenait devant lui, gênée.

« Vas-tu me parler ou bien je peux partir ? » demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes. Quelques heures auparavant il lui avait fait gouter le septième ciel et maintenant elle était au bord du désespoir. Il ne lui répondit pas, mais descendit aussi de la moto et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec tellement de passion qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il en était capable. Il y avait une urgence dans ses mouvements qui lui fit peur alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé pour ce soir Rachel. Mais je dois y aller.

- Quand vais-je te revoir ? demanda-t-elle, en voulant déjà plus de lui.

- Je ne sais pas. S'étouffa t-il. Il y a des choses dont j'ai besoin de m'occuper. »

Elle se sentit écraser, se demandant s'il essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux, ce qui la fit paniquer.

- Suis-je toujours ta _fille_ ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, répétant les mots qu'il avait dit à Ramon à la fête. Il caressa sa joue avec sa main, et elle s'y blottit, heureuse de ressentir ses mains de nouveau.

- Oui… Souffla t-il, et pendant un moment elle vit toute son affection dans son regard se poser doucement sur elle. Tu es toujours ma _fille_.

- Appelle-moi dès que tu peux, lança-t-elle, et il hocha la tête fermement.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit, Rachel, je veux que tu fasses attention d'accord ? demanda-il et elle hocha la tête. Tu as besoin d'être en sécurité et de rester loin des problèmes. Plus d'actions insouciantes comme celle que tu as faite avec la voiture de Jesse.

- C'est promis. » jura-t-elle, et elle leva la tête pour qu'il puisse capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Ses lèvres étaient fermes et demandeuses des siennes. Tant de choses s'étaient passées entre eux, trop de choses avaient changé si vite.

« Sois prudente Rachel. » Dit-il une fois de plus après avoir brisé leur baiser, ses lèvres gonflées et son cœur battant à fond puis il remit son casque. Pour une quelconque raison, le sourire cruel de Ramon fût la seule chose qu'elle vit lorsque la moto partit au loin.

« Toi aussi, sois prudent, » chuchota-t-elle au vent alors que Finn disparaissait dans la nuit.

* * *

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je tiens à vous présenter milles excuses car le retard est entièrement de ma faute. Aline l'avait traduit dans les temps mais à cause de la rentrée et de mon nouvel emploi du temps, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps pour finir la correction. **

**En tout les cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. **

**Pleins de bisous. **

**Emilie.**

**Ps: L'épisode de Glee était WOUAH WOUAH WOUAH. Il ne manque plus que mon Finny et un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour Brody, et je serais comblée.**


End file.
